The ruffling of fur and feathers
by Frickish
Summary: Ruffled the Chatot is kidnapped by Seedeth, one of the top masters in a sex slave selling society. Due to Seedeth's brainwashing tricks, she falls in love with her. Will she break out of her submissive ways, or will she learn to change her new lover?
1. Meeting the master

I was flying through the forest, through the brown trees, tough with their bark. As you know, I go there for inspiration, and as I was flying with my thoughts, black tail twitching with contentment, I noticed a flash of purple and brown. Too curious for my own good, I descended to the murky, dark and brown forest floor, looking for the creature I recognised so well. As I walked, or toddled, through the brown and grey muck of the forest, every now and then pausing to get the sticky leaves off my talons, I remembered the very incident that made me recognise this creature. I shuddered for a second as the memories flooded back like water through a broken dam. I paused yet again, closed my eyes, and looked up at the emerald green trees above me. I realised I had not been looking properly enough, as aipom love their trees. I blinked for a second, as a beam of light hit my eyes, and turned towards a much relived sounding sigh.

I knew it was her. I could sense it. The purple monkey was on a branch sticking out above me, the tan three fingered hand on her tail keeping her on the dry and dead piece of wood. I looked into her gemstone eyes for probably the first time in years. The spark of the life she had once led was still in her eyes, but her eyes looked drained and haunted. Most of the sparkle was gone out of her tired eyes. I noticed how coarse her fur was, as if the fur had been stuck together by fluids that have long evaporated. The purple fur was sticking up in many places, as if many people had come into contact with her, mated with her. I wasn't surprised, given the way this creature worked. I was a victim to her sexual workings after all. She leapt down from the branch, landing perfectly on her feet. She was stronger than she looked, and I wondered if it was to do with all the mating she did, but didn't really want to ask. The hand on her tail, a ball with three stubs sticking out oddly, moved up to my face, trying to touch me.

I flinched, and flew back a bit, knowing where that hand had been. The idea that such an aipom would have used those fingers to pleasure another made me sick to my stomach, so I clutched my stomach in pain and closed my eyes. Knowing what aipom do when one's eyes are closed, I reopened my eyes a second later. She had moved closer, looking at me in awe, walking around me as if I was a much prized item that she wanted. I gulped, and kept my eyes on her and she marched around me. She looked all over me, my black tail, the musical note shaped head, the blue wings, my everything. She seemed to be unable to smile at the moment, but her eyes where sparkling, like gemstones. I tilted my head and twitched my black tail, looking at the aipom in curiosity. So many thoughts flowed through my head. She was so powerful and highly ranked before, why was she here in the forest? Did she get fired? Did she try and mate with one of the leaders of the PRO? The aipom gave me a funny look, and sighed again. I waited for her to speak, looking at the trees, green cotton candy held up with brown thick sticks.

"Yes, the PRO did ban me from my signing up duties, but it wasn't for something as trivial as mating, beautiful chatot." Her voice finally rung, slicing the silence like a knife would do to skin, "I was caught doing something much worse." She chuckled, swinging her tail around my face. "Come, I will show you my home, and we will talk."

She took me over to her house, or at least she called it a house. In that sort of environment, you would have thought it to be a simple pile of wood and logs. When she took me to this soggy pile of timber, I gave her a funny look, as if I thought that she had finally lost it. She tilted her worn old head slightly, looking frailer then ever, and opened a trap door under a few twigs. I looked at her apologetically, and jumped into the hole that was her home.

The house itself was quite roomy, and a bit damp. You could tell that she was hiding here from something, as it looked like a tunnel rather than a home. There was a table made from more wood, and two brown and thin chairs. She motioned me to sit on one of the chairs, and walked into one of the "rooms", smaller caverns at the edge of the main tunnel. I looked at the mud walls sadly, and wondered what had happened to this creature. Sure, she had tried to violate me, pretty much raped me, but I had agreed with it, with a little encouragement from my mate at the time, Jason the absol.

This whole feeling of desperation and worry, told me that this wasn't the aipom's fault. She wouldn't need to hide like this. She shouldn't. It wasn't right in my little eyes. Maybe she was more scared than she seemed, maybe she was hiding something that she didn't want anyone else to know.

She walked back in after a while, and asked me if I wanted a glass of milk. I thought about how poor the aipom looked, and then asked her what pokemon the milk came from. She blushed slightly, shyly muttered "Aipom…" and I in turn shook my head politely. To this day, I still find milk repulsive.

She sat down after a while, holding a grey cup in her tail hand, and then put her face in her hands and cried, dropping the cup on the floor. Normally, I just sit, stunned, unable to act. But I had to ask her what was wrong, if anything was. I saw the tears flow down on the table, making the wooden table shiny with aipom tears.

"What's wrong, Seedeth?" I finally asked, tapping her furry back with a wing. She looked up, whimpering. I was right, she was scared under all those confident layers. She looked up to me, a sparkle in her eyes, and sniffed.

"The …PRO." She stammered, shuddering and twitching. The hand on her tail grabbed my tail tightly. I flinched, and the grip became tighter. The hand on her tail rubbed it, moving up and down the tail as if it was something she wanted to molest.

Ignoring the fact she actually had a hold of me in this sort of area, I asked, "What about them?" The hand slid down further, nearer to the opening of my butt.

"They found out I was selling myself and now I am stuck here!" Seedeth grabbed me, her eyes sparkled with excitement again. I was being squeezed against the aipom, the hand on her tail just a few millimetres away from the opening of my pussy. I made a small whimper, I knew where she was going with this. "I need to hide, I need someone to make me feel safe."

"I have no idea what that has to do with me though.…" My face was pressed against her tan coloured one. The fur was soft, as I expected, but had a slight roughness to it. I blushed, and tried to pull myself away. The aipom rubbed her head against mine, making soft monkey sounds. The more I tried to get away, the softer her sounds became.

Seedeth then smiled, and giggled, "You don't remember, that time. I need you now. I need it again." I realised what this was about and tried to wriggle away. Her grip on me remained as tight as possible.

"That was years ago, and I only did it for Jason…he needed the money, and I loved him" I squirmed and wriggled, but the aipom's grip was strong.

"But you liked it. I felt you rub back...against me." The crazy aipom cooed, "Come on. Please? You've got something I need. Obedience" She pushed me closer. "I need someone to make me feel as good as you did then."

I kicked and squirmed, and wished I was a gastrodon so I could slip away. Her grip on me grew tighter the more I wriggled, and soon I gave up. She walked me over to her bedroom, a brown walled room with a bed and a chest of drawers. She threw me on the bed, like a used toy, and pinned me down with all of her paws. She suddenly started rubbing her clit against my clit, causing all sorts of sensations and feelings to course through my body, pretty much like an electric shock. Fear was the main thing that swamped my confused mind, and she seemed to notice this. I tried screaming for help, hoping the PRO would save me from such a disgusting creature. But the aipom just chuckled and put the hand on her tail over my yellow beak.

"Relax." She murmured as I quivered, "You are just what I need." She rubbed herself against me and added, "I won't kill you, I promise." I closed my eyes and hoped it would go away, as she rubbed harder and harder. I was trying to block out everything, thinking of something other than the aipom that was forcibly causing me sexual pleasure. She seemed to noticed that I was scared stiff, and gave me a quick lick on the cheek.

"I will hurt you, if you don't do what I say." She growled, licking my chest.

"Seedeth, please!" I squirmed, but the grip remained as strong as it was before she started licking.

"It's too bad you don't have breasts." The aipom smirked, ignoring my pleas as she licked my chest roughly, and even started giving it soft nips from her teeth. "I could give you some real fun."

Her licks grew more intense, and lower on my body. Soon, she was faced my pussy, and grinned evilly. The hand on her tail was now around my throat, causing me to sweat with anticipation. She was going to kill me, unless I let her do what she was about to do. I shivered, and closed my eyes again as her soft and warm tongue entered my pussy.

"S-Seedeth!" I gasped, sensations filling the whole of my body already, "P-please stop this madness!"

"I want you to be aroused by me." Seedeth continued to smirk, getting more and more turned on by this, "I want you to love me." Her tongue tried to penetrate deeper, gathering all of the fluids that where now leaking out of my aroused pussy. I whimpered as I felt the sensations intensify, and groaned as I felt more fluids splash out of my pussy, all over the aipom's face, and all over my abdomen. I lay limply on the floor, too tired to fight back anymore.

"Excellent, Ruffled." Seedeth chuckled, licking pure white cum off her nose, "You are much better than I expected."

I shuddered and whimpered, the tears in my eyes blurring my vision. The purple aipom over me was grinning triumphantly, brushing my feathers down with the hand on her tai, which just made them more wet and stickyl. I was wet, I was sticky, and I was scared. Her fur was now less ruffled than my own; at least that was a relief. I had something that separated me and her. Something to hold on to. Something to keep to myself.

She crept over to me, and licked my beak seductively. More tears fell down my face, and I tried to wriggle away from the monster. Frustration, anger and hopelessness flooded my mind again, as she started to clean my pussy clean with her tongue. I cringed as I felt the long tongue race across my shivering body.

"Will you be my mate, beautiful chatot?" She murmured, stroking my pussy in such a way that it brought both fear and lust into my confused head.

I started to get drunk off the smell of arousal on her body, but I refused to accept such an offer, specially after what she had done to me. This was what wild pokemon did...primal pokemon with only Freudian instincts in their very small brains.

I wriggled and having no more energy, gave up, panted (as I was exhausted) and shook my head stubbornly. I thrashed my tail angrily, and flapped my wings, trying to fly away like I always have done. But I had no energy to do so, just barely enough energy to breathe. I flopped on the bed that Seedeth and I were on. It was a soft and pink bed, contrasting my gloomy and grey mood. At least the walls where brown: unhappy, muddy, and sickening. Just how I felt. The aipom moved closer to me, and touched my tail with hers again. I shook my head, too scared to even speak now. The hand on her tail wrapped its fingers around the tail, and gripped it roughly again. She had a thing for my black metronome tail, she always had the hand on her tail on it. The sensation of her hand on my tail was a tingling one, I did not like to be touched, but I couldn't stop her due to my tiredness.

"This room will be your quarters. You will wait here, until I need you. You should be done for today, so I will leave you here. Speaking of which..." She paused for a second, and ran out of the small room. She came back a second later holding what seemed to be a blue collar, and a leash to match. "...so you don't get away" She put the collar around my neck, and tied the leash to the bed post I was closest too. I looked at her sadly, tried to ask her why through my eyes. She grinned and moved closer to me again. The fingers on the hand on her tail skimmed over the edge of my pussy hole, causing me to moan.

"You are a beautiful chatot." She rubbed my cheeks with her grimy little purple paws, and fingered the opening of my pussy with the hand on her tail, "You make me feel alive with your screaming." She kissed me on my cheek, tied my wings to their sides with string so I couldn't fight back, and left the room.

I sighed, and looked around my new quarters. The room was small, and sad, like my heart was at the present time. Seedeth had me trapped now, I was unable to even walk out of the door. Tears finally swept down my face, as the emotions of it all seeped into my mind. This was all I was now, and I knew that I had to live with it.

It was a while later that the aipom appeared again. She had cleaned herself, it appeared. Her fur was soft and silky, and no mud (or other) stains where on the soft fur. She looked at me with an evil glint in her eyes, and sat down next to me. Her eyes seemed to weaken; they became less focused, almost as if she knew how I felt. Even though she had attacked me in this way, I couldn't help but admire her for this weakness. She kissed me on the cheek again, and stroked the top of my head. I whimpered, still refusing to speak, in case it led to something. She continued stroking and patting, until I stopped shaking, and drew closer. She removed the leash from the bed post, and took a tight grip of it. There was a silence as we both sat next to each other, Seedeth looking at a pebble on the muddy floor.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked at long last, stroking my clit yet again. I looked at her horrified, disgusted on how she could think of such a trivial question when she has done so much to me already. I squirmed away as much as a chatot with tied wings could, but she pulled my leash so I was close to her again. My face was pressed against hers. I could feel the hot breath coming from her aipom mouth. It tasted of honey, and warm bread.

"You need to eat…keep your strength up, beautiful chatot. Or you will end up like me." She rubbed her face against mine, hissing in the quietest voice possible. She reminded me of a warm blooded snake, trapping their prey before injecting the venom, and eating the shell that was left. This seemed to make something inside me snap, and I felt I could stay mute no longer.

"I am Ruffled, a pokemon, not your pet!" I cried at long last, unable to take this treatment any more. "And, why am I here?" The aipom continued stroking until she had really ticked me off.

"You are here because I want you to." She licked me on the face, the saliva dripping and sticking horribly to my feathers, "I'm guessing if you are going to be rude, I will have to tame you then!" She laughed, and walked out of the room and locked the door, probably preparing things.

I could smell many nice smelling things, but I kept wary, and stiff. I didn't know what "taming" was, but I did not want to find out. I shook my head, trying to get the feeling of wetness off my face while waiting for Seedeth. It didn't work though, and I only ended up dizzy. When I finally gave up, I could smell honey in the air, as if a huge jar had been opened. I cried and wriggled, not knowing the use of this honey, until the aipom returned with a bowl of the stuff. I sighed, and lay down on the floor with my tongue sticking out pathetic. The aipom looked at me with a look of pity, and put the huge bowl down. This bowl was big enough to stick someone's head in, and I hoped it wasn't mine.

"Let me go." I begged, "I'll even behave during our last…you know. Just set me free." The aipom shook her head and shoved my head into the honey bowl.

I closed my eyes on the impact, but they still burned. For a second I could not breathe, I was sucking in honey. My sides quickly started burning in pain; I knew I was going to die here. My sides ached for air, and I started losing focus of everything around me, even the colour of the bowl didn't seem clear to me anymore.

When I thought I was about to die in sweet, sticky honey, my head was dragged out by the aipom. After taking my wing restraints off, she looked at my honey covered head, and her eyes sparkled in excitement. She grabbed me and started licking my face again. I shook my head and tried to kick, but her grip was getting stronger fast. She tickled me with the hand on her tail, tickling down my back, the hand slowly creeping further down until it touched my pussy, honey entering the hole and making it sting slightly. I wouldn't be supprised if she had cut me on the inside during her last rape session.

I wriggled and shook my head, cursing my ticklishness. The honey bowl was emptied onto me, the sticky stuff covering most of my body. I freaked and wriggled more as she licked lower and lower, but she had a grip on me. The tongue touched me, violated me, and I moaned slightly, feeling the sensations yet again. The grip got tighter and tighter, and I was being pressed yet again against the hips of the aipom. She started rocking her hips, and I closed my eyes. The rocking was then combined with rubbing, and I could feel her pussy touch mine, her clitoris rubbing against my own.

"I thought no more for today…" I whimpered, trying to ignore the sensations.

"This is your punishment, for being rude." She replied coldly as she continued rocking and rubbing with her hips, her pussy rubbing against mine, making me feel all sorts of sensations and feelings. She then pushed me down on the cold mud floor, pinning me down with all her limbs. The rubbing and licking continued, only more harsh, more violent. I could feel her hips pushing against mine, inside me, almost. I groaned and moaned, this was becoming too much, but at the same time started rocking and rubbing as well. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop. I carried on, and even started licking her left breast until the aipom gave a tug of her leash softly, as if rewarding me. I stopped the rubbing and licking when I realised what I was doing, and just lay on the hard floor stiffly, thinking of a better place, as sensations began to grow. I soon tried to kick, but she suddenly wasn't in range any more. I felt her crawl up my body, rubbing against the next, slightly higher parts of me, one by one. I opened my eyes in shock, and closed them again, as I realised just that she had moved higher than I thought, and was now rubbing herself against my face.

"Lick me." She commanded. The hand on her tail wrapped itself around my throat, and I realised that I had no choice. My tongue poked out of my mouth, touching the soft flaps of her labia. She moaned, kissing the top of my head. The taste was sour, but ad a strange milky feel to it as well. Not that I cared about the taste of her fluids at this point in time. Soon, she gave a sigh as more fluids flooded out of her area, and the hand on her tail fell to the ground.

At least the sensations where fading, I thought. Then I felt the sensation return, and I cursed that tail of hers. I opened my eyes again, and was unable to open my beak out of fear. She had finished her work, or at least had paused; she looked slightly ruffled, but not as much as me. She grinned, leering at me.

"You shall be tamed, Ruffled." She smirked at my name, "I won't stop till you are." She moved closer again, panting with exhaustion and probably lust. She continued for many hours, breaking my spirit piece by piece, until I couldn't take the harshness of it all any more. I was wet all over, sticky and covered in more than her drool. My legs where aching and twitching from pain, along with my bruised pussy of course. I couldn't take it any more. I was going to die of exhaustion if this carried on. I knew it now. She was my master. I had to give up. There was no other way.

My beak snapped open. "Ok, I will do what you want." I bowed my head, opened up my wings, showing submission. There was no point biting the hand that feeds after all. The aipom smiled, and patted me on the back. She then leapt onto my back and rubbed her hips against my back. I twitched a little, but saw little point in retaliating. She nodded, and got off my back, and looked at me with a look of achievement . I was panting heavily still, liquid dripping off my beak and other places, trembling at the knees in fear.

"Good, submission is the first step." She looked at me with more malice, touching my face gently, "Now here is what I want you to do first…"

A few weeks past, and they seemed like years in that house. Mainly the aipom left me alone until it was around 1 am, and then she "played" with me and left the room. I was allowed to explore the rest of the aipom's house, as I had stopped resisting by then. I had begun to understand the master/slave relationship, and I was content at the fact I had a meaning to someone now, even if it was to be their sex toy. At that time, I didn't mind, the mating filled my needs as well as hers, and I was well fed in the building anyway. Also, the mating was so harsh that I was exausted enough to sleep, despite my insomnia.

I was walking around the kitchen for at least the seventh time one day when I had the feeling I was being watched. I looked around, and saw a hole in a wall. The eye pressed up against it was so familiar, and yet so strange. The iris was a blood red, and the pupil was small. I looked at the eye for quite some time before it vanished. I shrugged, uncaring, and went back to walking around the kitchen. The aipom walked into the room after my tenth lap, and patted me softly. I bowed, used to this contact by now, and lay on the floor belly up, legs in the air. She tickled me slightly, and gagged at the sticky feathers that I now had, due to all the liquids that where now sticking to the darn things. She wiped her now messy paws on my back, where there where less sticky liquids hiding there.

"You need a bath." She looked at me sternly. I looked at her and nodded.

She picked me up and took me to a blue tiled bathroom. When we arrived there, she removed my collar and the leash attached to it, and dropped them on the floor. She then dropped me in the navy blue bath tub and turned the taps. I waited as the water rose around me, seeing if anything would happen from this. She just sat down and kept her beady little aipom eye on me as I bathed. I rubbed all over myself with my feathers, and soon I felt cleaner. She jumped into the water with me, rubbing me down all over. I closed by eyes, and flushed slightly. I could feel her soft, silky fur rubbing against my ruffled feathers again.

"Master," I spoke as she scrubbed me, "Is this another reason why I needed a bath?" She put her hand to my beak, and continued her rubbing.

All sorts of emotions filled my mind at this time. She was touching me, but also to clean me. She was making sure I was clean and happy. It struck me then, that I had not only become her slave, but also became infatuated with her. The aipom seemed to notice my blushing, and splashed me with the water in the bath. I splashed back, and soon it was a happy splashing game, just like the games the Seal would play with the Spheal. Soon, the aipom thought I was clean enough, and jumped out of the bath, and ran to get towels. She came back dry, and holding a grey towel in the hand on her tail.

I pulled the plug with my beak, and the water drained down. The aipom was sitting on a light blue toilet holding the grey towel. I grabbed the towel with haste, and covered myself with it. It was rough, it was uncomfortable, but I knew it was all I had.

"Thank you master." I muttered, bowing slightly.

She put my collar and leash back on my neck, grinning in the fact that she did now have complete control, both physically and mentally. I looked up to my master, feeling loyalty, rather than the hate I once felt. I knew there was nothing I could do to stop her, anyway. She rubbed me down with the towel, enjoying every second of it (I suppose), smiling softly as my feathers began to dry. I just stood there, waiting for her to finish, and as I did so I started rubbing my head against her chest softly showing her in my own way that I had chosen her as my mate. She smiled, and I closed my eyes as she embraced me, holding me tight in her arms, stroking my back with her soft tail. We knew we were together now, for better or for worse.

A few seconds seemed to pass, and the door smashed open, bits of wood flying everywhere. An absol, tall, defiant, white and black, growled and shook his head. I knew the face anywhere. Jason. I looked to him, sighing in relief and joy. Such a face had not been seen in months, and another living face seemed to make me feel less isolated. The tall dog shaped pokemon jumped on top of the aipom and scratched her with his big black claws, blood soaking the ebony claws.

"Get away from Ruffled, you bitch!" He cried, seeming to spit in her face while he did so.

The purple monkey screamed, and screamed more when she saw a huge dragon like creature creep up from behind. The blue monster roared, and hit her in the face with one of its huge paws.

"This is a rescue mission, boys." Jason cried, whipping his head around, "Knock out the monkey, and keep Ruffled safe."

"Got it, sir."

I felt a pang of guilt. My master was getting hurt, by Jason and his new recruits. This wasn't a fair fight either, two against one was not fair at all. I made a battle cry and charged at the dark blue beast, right in its red stomach. The creature gave a wounded cry and pushed me down with its huge arms. The arms seemed to be like them of a praying mantis, long and sharp looking, with "wings" on the end of the arm. I tried to get up, and I saw Jason padding over to me. The absol looked worried and confused, but I knew what I had to do at that present time, protect my master.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I looked at him, confused, as if the answer was obvious.

"My master is being hurt, Jason. I should obey my master. Master will do things otherwise." I said, ruffling my feathers obediently. Jason looked at me with a look of pity for a second, nuzzled me with his black furred face, and swiped me on the head. After a few seconds I fell on the floor, and everything slowly faded to black.

I awoke much later, alone, in a white, cold, and lonely room. The tiled walls made the room seem slightly smaller. I tried to move to save my master, but failed. I was tied to a chair, a soft, grey chair with a cushion where my bottom was. I shook my head defiantly, and looked around the room. My blue collar was on the white floor, almost as abandoned as I felt. Tears fell down my eyes in desperation.

"Master…" I chirped sadly.

I looked around the room a second time. Next to me was a bed, cuboid and solid looking, with a soft purple sheet, and a very similar looking pillow. There was a chest of drawers in the room too, wooden and brown. I looked down on myself, and noticed I was dressed in a white shirt and shorts. I shook, trying to get this silly piece of clothing off. It was futile; the horrid white clothes remained on me, rubbing against my feathers. I groaned and moaned, and wriggled and squirmed. I wanted out; I wanted to go home to master. Master needed me. I needed master. It was a new thing I understood, too late of course.

At this time, my mindset had completely warped, due to the long and murky days passed under the arm of the odd aipom. I was desperate; 1 am was becoming closer and closer, and I needed the ritual now, it was programmed into my day. The door opened; a solid looking pale grey rectangle with a glass window at the top, and a giant lizard pokemon with what appeared to be a tree as its tail walked in. He looked at me with interest, and walked over to my chair. I looked at him, crying and thrashing.

"What do you want, little chatot?" The sceptile asked me, ruffling my feathers on the top of my head with his huge green paw. I was crying, it seemed, as the feeling of hopelessness and failure was flooding me too much. I sniffed, and looked towards the giant pokemon with probably the most pitiful look I had ever made.

"I want to see Seedeth." I said finally, tensing every muscle in my body, "I need her." The sceptile sighed, and asked me why.  
"Its almost 1…" I hung my head in shame.  
"I'm sorry Ruffled, but I cannot let you see her."  
"What, why?" I asked.  
"You have no master. She should not have taken control of you, and you are not the first...let me tell you. She is not allowed to see you any more, on pain of death."  
I screamed as loud as I could, and wriggled and thrashed, "I need Seedeth! I love her, and she loves me! You don't understand what I have been through!" I yelled, moving every part of my body. The sceptile jumped back, and a lucario and blissey put a mouth mask on my face. Pretty soon, my thrashing slowed. I knew it was knock-out gas, and pretty soon I fell asleep as the drug did its job. As I fell unconscious, the last thing on my mind was the life of the one who had named me "Beautiful chatot". And how it was to pass that we could never meet again. Or was it?


	2. Healing mentality

A few days had past in the worst place in the world. Nothing but white was painted on my walls, nothing but pure and boring white. Most of the time was spent laying in my bed, not even touching the food bowls that had been given to me. The staff had started to worry about my physical health, and had even tried to force feed me a few times. I obliged, but spat the food out when the backs of my carer's where turned. My lack of nourishment had started to take an affect on me, my body becoming more skeletal than normal. I had always been thin, but the lack of food had left me with a gaunt face, and a stomach so small that the ribs where pushing out defiantly. Desperate times had called for desperate measures, and they decided to let someone have a visit.

"Someone's here for yah." A cubone, a brown reptilian creature with a skull mask on its face grunted, and opened my door.

"If it isn't Seedeth, I'm still not eating." I grunted back, weakly due to the lack of energy that I had.

"So I don't matter to you?" The white dog with the black sickle poking out of the side of his head. I turned red, and started stammering. It was Jason...my mind had forgot about him through my moment of starvation.

"J-Jason?" I quivered, moving my wings slowly. The blue feathered appendages felt like lead due to my lack of energy.

"Ruffled." He sighed, the fluff on his chest rising and falling as he did so. He looked sad, his ruby red eyes quivering with sorrow, his scythe tail drooping at the sight of me. He padded closer to my bed, and looked around the room. He saw the spit on the floor, rotten food decaying in a puddle of my saliva. "Why are you hurting yourself like this?"

"I miss Seedeth." I shivered, "I was starting to love her."

"Was it love, or was it confusion?" He asked me. I looked into his eyes for a moment, just before he spoke again. "I don't know what she did to you, but she messed with your mind pretty good. You're not yourself...you seem more hollow than you once were. And, even if she isn't messing with your mind as she clearly is...would she seriously want you to starve to death? Wouldn't she just want you to be happy, like I do?"

I was unable to speak. He was right. My perfect plan crumbled away before my eyes, and I gave a sigh. The absol passed me a white cup, filled to the middle with a red liquid. I looked at him again, with confusion plastered all over my face.

"Soup." He said, "Proper food will probably overload your systems." He wagged his tail slowly, continuing to stare at me quietly as I supped up the liquid. Tomato flavoured, if I can remember properly. I finished the soup and quietly passed it over to the dog like pokemon, who put it on the bedside table next to me.

"How long are you staying?" I asked the absol, hope floating in my heart like a balloon in the sky.

"As long as you want, princess." The absol smiled shyly. His smile turned to a frown, and he looked down. "I'm sorry for forcing you to mate with that aipom...just to get me recruited." He shuddered, and gave a sigh, "It was wrong of me. If I knew you'd end up here, like this...I never would have."

"It's ok Jason," I smiled down on the absol, and hopped off the bed. I landed on the ground, and my legs weakened as they hit the floor. I fell over, causing the absol to jump back in surprise, his little black claws making a click-clack noise on the tiled floor. "I forgive you." I said, getting up slowly.

"I owe you. A lot." Jason sighed, and wagged his tail slowly, "I love you, you know."

"I know you do." I smiled, blushing a little.

"Good, and I want you to know you are not alone in this." He looked at me worriedly, his tail wagging slowly again. "You can talk to me about anything...I can get anything done for you, after all...I am the head of the PRO now, since this little job got me promoted."

"Yes, I know that too."

"You're cute when you try to be serious, you know." He chuckled.

"Oi." The cubone returned, holding a bone that had large spikes on the end of it, "Visiting times are over." My heart sank at these words, I hated all the time I had to spend alone 'recovering'. Recovering from what? I was fine, or at least I thought I was.

"Right, right..." The absol lowered his head, and padded out of the room. Smiling, the cubone walked into the room, and locked the door. He chuckled to himself, rubbing his hands together with his eyes twinkling under his skull helmet.

"Master cubone," I tilted my head, looking at the reptile with confusion in my young eyes, "What is it?"

"I'm here to let you on a little secret." He whispered, looking around cautiously. "I know Miss Seedeth well."

"You do?" I shouted, causing him to cover my beak with a scaly paw.

"Not so loud, shrew." He snarled. "She has gone back to The warm place."

"The...warm place?" I frowned, wagging my metronome shaped tail.

"The place where masters and servants can live in peace." He whispered proudly, tapping the spiky bone against his chest.

"How do I get there?" I squeaked, "I'll do anything to see her again!"

"Anything?" He smiled, twirling his bone thoughtfully. "Look, I'll take you to the place where all servants who have been captured are, if you tell Miss Seedeth that I am waiting for her repayment."

"Repayment?" I frowned, "For what?"

"For our little 'session'." He hissed, and turned around. Marks where on his back, marks that looked like whip marks. "I am still recovering now, and she still hasn't sent me my bill!"

"She...fucked you?" I frowned, "But..."

"She fucked me a few months ago." He muttered, "She was horny, and she promised that I would be paid in due time. Trust masters to forget their dues."

"A few months ago?" I sighed, "I guess it was a one time thing, right?"

"I'm sure it was." The cubone sighed, noticing the sparkle go out of my eyes, "And even if she didn't love you, I'm sure you will find a good master in good time."

I started thinking for a minute. "What did she say she'd pay you?"

The cubone chuckled, "A few drops of her blood." I recoiled in shock, "I am a mage, you could say. I cast spells for money in my tribe." He shrugged, "A drop of blood is what I need for my next spell."

"What spell is that?"

"The lustarious castarious." His face darkened, "The spell makes whoever drinks it incredibly horny. I'm thinking of selling it to masters...to help with the taming process. Makes it go quicker...you know."

"Touché." I blushed.

"I best be going...I'll see you later, ok?" The Cubone said, twirling his bone.

"Yeah, just take me to the other servants later, ok?" I tilted my head.

"Maybe..." He sighed, twirling the bone some more.

"Ok, how about this?" He turned around, looking at me with a toothy grin, "I give you my blood. My blood is ok, right?"

"Righty ho!" He chuckled, and picked up a pot off the floor. He seemed to do a happy dance as he pressed a button on his bone. The spikes all lined up together, to make some form of blade. I shivered as the blade moved closer to my wing. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see me bleed. But I never did. There was suddenly a huge growling noise, a bang, and a huge gust of wind blew past me. I opened my eyes in shock, looking at Jason. He was growling deeply, pinning the cubone down with one paw.

"Leave my princess alone!" He growled, pressing his paw on the cubone's throat.

"S-she agreed to it!" The cubone stammered, wriggling under the weight.

"She is in a fucking mental hospital!" Jason growled, picking up his paw just to slam it down again, "She doesn't know what she is saying! Some professional you are!"

"Seedeth owes me blood money!" The cubone hissed, waving his arms in the air, "And she said she'd pay me in her place!"

Jason paused, still keeping the paw on the cubone's neck. He seemed to be thinking, and then appeared to get an idea.

"I'll spare your life." Jason hissed, "That's enough blood money, don't you think?"

"O-ok!" The cubone wriggled around a little.

"Make him show me the other servants of The warm place!" I demanded, getting the heat of the moment.

"The warm place!" Jason recoiled, "But...why?"

"I want to have a master." I blushed, "Seedeth or no, I want a master."

Jason seemed to ponder this for a while, yet again, and put pressure on the cubone's neck. "Do what she says." He comanded.  
"S-sure!" The cubone quivered, "I will show you your fellow servants, the ones that have been locked away from The warm place."

Jason relaxed, and took his paw off the cubone. The cubone snarled, and reached for his weapon. But, I saw his actions and grabbed it in my beak. The cubone rolled his eyes, and walked out of the room through the now broken door. I dropped the weapon, looked over to Jason with a soft smile, and followed him through the door.


	3. Caged but unbroken

Eventually, we entered a small inside garden. The cubone continued grunting and snarling as he lead us to the garden's entrance, a small green glass door, and knocked three times. The door opened slowly, and a small brown hand snaked around the cubone's throat.

"This is your blood money." The female voice I loved so much hissed, and threw the cubone into the wall behind us. Jason growled, as Seedeth opened the door seductively.

"Hello there, precious." She hissed, her eyes fluttering like butterflies. My heart skipped a beat, and I walked over to her.

"I...lost my collar, master." I stammered, and she seemed to close her eyes.

"You mean, this one?" She giggled, and showed me the blue fabric that represented my slavery.

"Y-yes master!" I jumped in the air, "That one!" I paused for a second, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Seedeth leaned against the wooden door frame, tutting cheekily. "Sneaking my property back into the warm place." She chuckled.

Jason snarled, "That is against the law!"

"Shush, honey." Seedeth grinned, "Jennifer, sweet scent!"

A small brown bear, with a strange crescent shape on her head jumped in front of the two, and gave a small, sad sigh as she realised a strange smelling gas from her small posterior. Most of the gas floated over to the white dog pokemon, who started wobbling around as if he was drunk. The bear bowed, twirled around in the air, and pirouetted back in the room.

"Excuse me...Mr Wookit." Jason slurred, "That piece of meat belongs to me..." And he fell on the floor, out cold.

"Seedeth!" I snapped, causing Jennifer to flinch in alarm, "That was my lover you just knocked out!"

Seedeth gave a giggle. "I thought you loved me?" She sang.

"I do...I really do..." I started, "But..."

"No buts!" Seedeth laughed, "Come in, meet your new friends." She pretty much pushed me into the garden room, putting the collar over my head before dragging me to a cage which was in the middle of a pile of cages.

"Seedeth, this isn't very cosy." I grunted, trying to struggle free. But she chuckled, pushed me in, and locked the door with a key.

"Get used to it." She hissed, and walked out of the room.

"What's the matter with her?" I asked myself, "Why is she like this?"

"She is like this, so we don't run away." An old, dopey voice broke the silence. I turned around.

The pokemon that was facing me was stuck in a bigger cage than me, but it was only because the pokemon itself was huge compared to me. A big brown mass, with a goofy looking face. The centre of the pokemon's face looked like a mask, with a big black muzzle with a red nose on top. Buck teeth stuck out under this muzzle, which caused the pokemon to make whistling noises every time he talked. The pokemon had small, stubby arms, but big feet, and a huge black tail, with a little tan stripe going down it.

"She loves us, deep down inside." The bibarel sighed, "But it is because she loves us that we are stuck in here."

"Stuck in here..." I started singing, "There is nothing to fear, as our dear, will look after us here."

"What yah singing, little chatot?" The bibarel looked over to me. I blushed and looked away.

"I just made it up." I chuckled.

"Sure sounds like it." The bibarel rolled his eyes, "The name is Strickeen. I would shake paws, but you have no paws to shake with."

I started chucking at this. "The name is Ruffled." I smiled, "It is nice to meet your acquaintance; Strickeen."

The bibarel nodded. "Good, good." He looked around the cages, "All the others must be asleep." He took in a deep breath, and started shouting, "Hey, up over there! Get off your lazy arses and say hello to the new prisoner!"

The pokemon above the bibarel started grumbling, and some moved their heads down to check me out. Most of them grumbled a hi and left, causing me to feel a little sad inside.

"Lo there." A small black head popped out from the cage above me.

The top of the pokemon's head looked like a witch's hat, all pointed at crooked, and there was even a brim of sorts before the proper hat part. The beak of the pokemon was sharp, and also crooked, causing the dark type pokemon to look a bit mangled. The crooked beak smiled at me, a friendly smile that looked kind of trusting.

"H-hi there!" I stammered, a bit intimidated by a head being in my cage.

"The name is Grimsby." The murkrow laughed, "My real name is in an old murkrow tongue that is a bit complicated to say. Something like Granishborick." He rubbed his head, "My mind wants to forget it."

"Nice to meet you too, Grimsby." I smiled, wagging my metronome shaped tail happily. "But I must ask, how long must we stay in here?"

"Till she takes us to The warm place." Strickeen muttered, "We are old servants of hers."

"I thought I was her first." I sighed.

"Nah." Grimsby shook his head, "Not even she knows her first."

"Why wouldn't you remember the first pokemon you made love to?" I asked, confused.

"Because the person who did took away the one piece of humanity from my body." Seedeth's voice hissed, and the pokemon all fell silent.


	4. An Aipom's tale

"You see," Seedeth began, glaring at the pokemon in the cages, "I am not as strong as you see me here. I am a poor, tormented soul." She gave a dramatic sigh, and nearly fell over herself.

"It was a few years ago now, I can remember it even to this day." She looked at me with her gemstone eyes. "I was walking home from my work in the Aipom tribe. I knew the other Aipom hated me because of my bisexual personality." She gave another sigh, and tried to lick my cheek. "I just didn't know that they hated me enough to pay one of their tribe members to try and make me beg for death, and then give me it. Anyway, I was walking home. I opened the door, and my children, my poor children, where put in cages. They where only 7 years...around that age."

The Aipom sniffed, and a tear fell down her eye. This was new to me, Seedeth was always mean and commanding, even when softened. She hardly ever showed emotions. You could see them if you looked hard enough, but it was like trying to find a difference between two very similar images. She shook herself, wiped the tear away, and continued her story.

"My attacker was younger than me, a fresh teenage Aipom with a lot to live for. Her name was...I can't remember it now actually... but she just had a look of darkness in her eyes. She pushed the children to the side, and leapt on top of me. Taken by surprise, I fell to the ground like a cut tree. Haha, how weak was I!" She laughed, as if it was some great joke, "Losing myself to a 16 year old Aipom...I was 20 at the time... and yet I still lost to an Aipom such as herself. Pinned to the floor like in some sick game, all I could do was scream and close my eyes as she rubbed herself against me. Oh, how I tried to get out of her trap, but then she put her tail around my neck. All I could do then was lie there and wait it out."

She gave another shiver, "My children were able to run away later, as the cage was only made of wood, and I am so glad of that. I just hope all three of my children are all right." She sighed, "Sometimes, I wish they had stayed in the cages...just like you pretty things." She leered at us, causing Grimsby to fly to the back of his cage. "My husband was found in the kitchen cupboard, covered with female cum and drool. He smelled of alcohol, and some drug I never really recognised. He drunkenly got up, and started making out with this Aipom who had let me go after raping me. He shook his head at me, saying goodbye."

"The Aipom grinned again, wrapped her tail around my neck, and started strangling me. I wanted to die, but a part of me fought back, some instinct of sorts. The hand on my tail slapped her face, punched it, scratched it, while I bit her tail with the mouth that was being choked." She sighed, "I eventually fought her off, but..." And this time Seedeth did shudder terribly, "There was a knife. She had stabbed my abdomen." She moved some of the fur on her hip, and my eyes widened as I saw a great ugly scar snaking across her hip area. "I can't have babies any more, as the wound was deep enough to sever my ovaries." Seedeth shivered. "I was lucky to be alive, I just pushed her away and ran for the hospital. I passed out at the doors..." She shook her head. "And I woke up in a hospital room."

She gave another steely sigh, "I ran away after recovering from my attack. I had bruises around my neck, a great ugly scar on my hips, and blood all around my eyes and face. I was not sexy, unlovable, and ugly. Thanks to that Aipom. The thoughts took over my mind, the episode playing through my head the whole time. As I walked through each and every village, looking for someone to call my friend, my sanity disappeared with each and every step I took. People feared me, called me a monster. They stared at me, hiding their children from the blood red eyed monster that I had become. My mind grew so low, that I knew I had to go back to where I was conceived. I knew, that somehow, somewhere, my answer lay there."

At this time, Seedeth smiled a little. "The people of The warm place took me in, gave me breakfast, patched up my broken body, and loved me. They knew I was the daughter of the great Seacrish, the lucario that had held many servants before being killed by the Pro. I had constructive surgery, mainly on my face." She pointed to her perfect looking face.

"But, eventually, I had to prove my worth. My first prisoner was taken, a baby Eevee that I named Dexter. But...I couldn't tame him. He was young and innocent, not like you brats. I had to tell the people of The warm place that he was my son, and raised him as my own." She nodded fondly, "My first real servant though, was a pikachu. I tamed him for hours on end, putting fear into his teenage heart. He turned zombie like, withdrawn, and I sold him for a more exciting pokemon to tame."

"The taste for taming had started. I am known as the great tamer now, at The Warm place." She nodded, and rubbed her nose, "I tame the rough ones, and make em zombie like for the boring people. In return, I get food, rest and shelter."

"If you had shelter, why where you at your house?" I asked.

"I was getting a few things that I had forgotten." The Aipom nodded, "I was ambushed by a group of Garchomp from the PRO at the time, however." She rubbed her nose, "I am known as the tamer everywhere."

She frowned, and looked at the sky. "Right then, time to put you to bed!" She cried, and ran out of the room. Some of the pokemon began screaming, clawing at their cages to get out. Even Grimsby was trying to get out, his little claws trying to break the metal.

"What's the matter, Grimsby?" I asked, confused.

"The sleeping gas!" He croaked, and pointed to a nozzle that was now in the room. "We are gonna be taken to The warm place after bedtime! It's the only way we stay quiet!"

"Shit." Was the one word I spoke, as I watched the pink gas fill the room. Soon, my vision and mind went fuzzy, and I fell to the bottom of the cage, sound asleep.


	5. Love is a multi layed thing

I woke up to the rapping of something against the bars of my cage. My head felt like a herd of tauros had stampeded on top of it. I groaned, opened my eyes, and found myself inside a cave of sorts. The walls of the cave where crumbling, little fragments of soil falling down like a little waterfall. I rubbed my eyes, and looked at the pokemon who had been rude enough to wake me up.

Basically, it was a blue turtle with a squirrel tail, a shell brown and hard as a rock, with many scratches on the outside to show how touch he seemed. His eyes unlike the rest of his body, seemed softer, more friendly than the claws on the end of his paws, the roughened shell, even the tail that had seen better days. I knew this squirtle knew how to hold his own in a battle, but I didn't know if he was going to pick on us, the inhabitants of the cage.

"Come on, up!" The squirtle roared, tapping a small stick against the cage. The bars of the cage rung terribly hard, and I put my wings over my eardrums in pain.

"All right Rick, we're up!" Grimsby muttered, and stretched his legs. "It is his job to wake us up." He explained, poking his head down into my cage again, making me shriek with fright. "He doesn't like it, we don't like it, but Seedeth pays him good money...or so I have heard."

"Who are you talking to, Grimsby?" Rick walked over to my cage. He was a little bigger than me, but I still growled defensively and walked as far away from him as possible.

"Ruffled, be nice!" Grimsby soothed, "He's a good guy!"

"Mm, ok." I grunted, walking over to the squirtle, "I still don't trust you. If money is the reason why you are doing this...well..." I shook myself, "You could turn against me for a few bucks."

"I am Seedeth's friend." Rick nodded, "And the money is just a bonus. I do this to help her, as she has other servants to capture. Plus," He started, "I have someone to look after as well as you."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Uncle Rick!"

A joyous cry came from the tunnel that lead out of this room. As if answering my question, a black colored dog like creature with rings on its legs, tail, the middle of its head, and the ears. The red eyes of the creature looked menacing at first, but they were filled with joy and love as he skipped over to his beloved "uncle".

"Hey, Dexter!" Rick gave the umbreon a hug. Dexter grinned, and gave us all a grin too.

"We got more servants, I see." Dexter yipped, and ran over to us. Grimsby smiled, and patted the dog pokemon on the head while Dexter grinned at him as if he was about to be served to him on a plate. I hissed a little, not wanting my only friend around to become supper, but the umbreon licked me on the cheek, as if he was tasting me.

"Stop eating me!" I yelled, jumping around crazily, "I am not your food, you crazy dog thing! Go eat some pidgey, or some cyndaquil, or a great rhydon! Not me!"

"Eat you?" Dexter laughed, "Seedeth has raised me to become a vegetarian. It causes a lot of problems with my stomach, but we umbreon are omnivore for a reason." Dexter barked, and swiped at the air excitedly.

"You see," Rick explained, "Seedeth hates carnivore pokemon. She says she nearly got eaten by one once, before she got taken in to the aipom tribe."

The squirtle went into his shell, and showed us habitants of the cage a picture for a minute. It was a picture of a squirtle wearing an odd mask, one that looked like a very crudely drawn aipom. He was shaking hands with a younger, happier Seedeth; one with eyes that looked like diamonds rather than gemstones.

"I had to wear the mask of friendship before I could go in and meet her." The squirtle shook his head, "But I did what I could to make sure my friend was ok."

"Wow," I looked at Seedeth's eyes. "She must have been really attached to you."

"We were, and still are, best friends forever." Rick smiled, "We have been through so much...it is amazing."

"Yeah!" Dexter jumped around, "We all have fun here, in The warm place."

"Yes, we do." Seedeth's voice loomed from the shadows, and gave us all a great grin.

"Be quiet, and don't answer back unless spoken to." Grimsby whispered, shivering slightly.

"Ok." I nodded, only to be interrupted by Seedeth's shushing.

"You are all servants of mine. You should know that by now." Seedeth growled, looking at me with twinkling eyes, "You do what I say, or get killed in the process."

"But, Seedeth..." I argued. I didn't want to fuck her just now. I wanted some alone time with her, speaking with her under the stars, and learning to understand her as a character.

"Quiet, insect!" She growled, slapping her hand against my cage. I screamed, and started crying, curling up into a little ball.

"Now...where was I..." Seedeth continued, probably walking back to where she was. "You do what I say...or I will destroy you, and sell you to those who like to fuck dead bodies." She chuckled, "You don't mean shit to me, so you better stay in my good books...and stay quiet!" She tapped my cage again, and opened the door.

"Now, you and I will have a talk." She said, picking me up gently. I continued sobbing, even when she made hushing noises. She lead me to her room, and threw me softly on the bed.

Her room was purple, and lots of feathers covered the room. There was a mask on the floor, a mask that looked similar to the one in the picture of Rick and Seedeth. The mask was brown, and covered with mud and blood stains. The bed itself had blue sheets, and soft lavender pillows. She sat next to my quivering self, and put the hand on her tail over my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I hissed.

"Ruffled, I'm sorry." She sighed softly.

"For what?" I growled, "You hurt my feelings there, in front of all those people I have to live with now, because of my stupid loyalty to you!" I pushed her tail off my shoulder.

"Ruffled, look..." Her voice turned panicky, "I'll make I up to you...just let me explain why..."

"Why do you hurt me in public?" I growled, jumping off the bed, "Why do you want to use me as a sex toy, instead of a mate!" My voice turned steely, and hard. I felt a lump form in my throat, and I knew what it was. "You don't love me, do you?"

Seedeth sighed, "I do Ruffled. But let me explain."

"Go on then." I muttered, resting my head on my wings.

"You know that I have to look mean to keep my reputation up as a tamer." Seedeth sighed, "I have to hurt everyone who doesn't obey. I will lose everything if I don't."

"I get it now." I continued muttering, "You'd rather abuse others to make you look good, than love someone else." A tear formed in my eye, "I...thought you could love me." The lump in my throat grew bigger, "I guess...I was wrong." I stammered, the lump exploding in my throat. "You are nothing but a lie." I turned to leave, but Seedeth grabbed my shoulder again.

"D-don't leave." For the first time, I turned around to face her. Her eyes were red with tears, which had caused her fur to become wet and coarse.

"W-what are you saying?" I stammered, the lump forming in my mouth again.

"D-don't leave me..." She continued stuttering.

"I will do what I want." I shrugged, hiding my real feelings.

"P-please don't leave me." Her paws rubbed against my wings, begging me to join her.

"You'll just hurt me." I growled.

"Yes, I am a bittersweet poison." Seedeth sighed. "But...I do really love you."

"Prove it." I frowned.

Then she did something strange. Her eyes turned soft, and nodded. "You can have me tonight." She said, opening her legs up so I could see her opening. Soft and warm as it was, I knew it was easy to have sex with someone. I didn't just want sex with Seedeth, I wanted to be romantic with her instead. I shut her legs with my wings, and gave her a glare.

"Sex doesn't prove anything to me." I muttered, "I want to...talk to you...romantic like." I nodded, looking around the room.

"I've never been romanced before..." Seedeth rubbed the top of her head with the hand on her tail. "H-how...do we court?"

"Well," I started, rubbing my chin, "You are supposed to spend time with each other..." I started rubbing my head against hers. "Do things..." I started licking her cheek, "Like this..."

"W-what are you doing..." Seedeth began to sweat. "But please don't stop."

"I am showing my love, Seedeth." I replied, "Using no sexual contact."

"This is nice, Ruffled." Seedeth made a soft, happy noise.

"Didn't your mate do this?" I asked, nibbling on her ear softly.

"He only mated with me." She sighed. "It was the job of the mate in the tribe."

"The job?" My beak left her ear, "Love isn't a job! It is a sacred bind between two people."

"I know." Seedeth yawned, "The tribe didn't understand that."

"You can understand that now." I rubbed my head against hers again, and lay down on the bed.

The aipom looked at me for a few seconds, wrapped her arms around me, and closed her eyes. The soft fur against my feathers beat the comfort of any blanket I had ever slept on.

"Goodnight, Ruffy." Seedeth yawned, hugging my tighter.

"Goodnight Seedy." I giggled, and watched her fall asleep. A few hours after she fell asleep, I felt my energy fade out of boredom, and I myself fell asleep.


	6. Realisation

Yet again, I awoke to the sounds of the stick against metal, but this time it was confusion that filled my mind rather than dull pain. I slept with Seedeth the other night, why wasn't I in her bed now, stroking the top of her head with my soft wing? I groaned, and looked around my prison. Still the same as last time, now with a red food bowl with bite marks all over it, and a piece of bread. A close inspection of the bowl told me that it was filled with water. Great, I thought to myself as I quenched my thirst. Seedeth had obviously been faking the whole thing, just like her mate faked his love for her. I rolled my eyes, and screamed again when Grimsby's head, complete with the witch hat and crooked beak, popped in front of my face again.

"Hello there." The murkrow said, calming me down, "You were quite hysterical the other night, then you went quiet!" He shook his head, "I thought you had died!"

"No, I didn't." I spat, "The mother fucker decided to trick me into loving her."

"She hardly ever talks to any of us in private." Grimsby nodded, "You must mean something to her if you came out alive and not smelling of aipom love."

"The murkrow is right, you know." A white figure above me started to speak, "She talks with me, as she is intrigued by my lack of trust to even my close friends." The figure move closer, and I could see two amber eyes staring at me. "I am Shi, the sneasel. Don't try anything, or I will fucking eat you."

This sneasel was nothing like normal sneasel. For one thing, this sneasel was white, and wore a black scarf. The cat like pokemon had dark purple feathers (rather than red) on the top of her head and on her rump. She had this sneaky look on her face, as if she was going to murder someone in the room, and the sharp claws on her feet and front paws did not help matters. She gave me a sneer, and turned away from me, her scarf fluttering like a flag in the wind.

"What is her problem?" I asked Grimsby, hearing a tut from the white sneasel.

"She has been abused by everyone who comes across her." Grimsby smiled grimly, "Trainers, masters, even fellow servants. She is wanted for her rare colouring, which has left her believing that she is worth nothing but her colour to everyone around her. She had to fight just to be owned by Seedeth, who judges her not by colour, but by her ability to survive in such a desolate world."

"Seedeth is very good at judging character...I guess." I smiled weakly, but the sneasel continued looking at me as if I was a selection of bird droppings.

As if on cue, the aipom entered the room, along with Rick and Dexter. The trio all looked scared and unsure, holding cases that seemed to hold something heavy. Seedeth had a set of scratches on her right shoulder, one that had a purple ooze pouring out of it. I looked at her worriedly, and she returned the look. Fear was plastered in eyes, looking at both me and the cut.

"I have a confession to make, g-guys." She stammered. "I was supposed to be applying for the great master...the one who would bring you all into the great depths of slavery...but..."

"But what, Seedeth?" I cried worriedly, shaking the bars of my cage, "What is wrong?"

"Last night...I realized something." She had a shaky voice, but still seemed to hold her ground. "You, Ruffled..." She pointed at me as if I was a saint. "You showed me what it is all about!"

"Please explain," Grimsby raised an eyebrow, "What happened between you two?"

"We...courted." Seedeth's eyes where full of tears, "We didn't have sex, we didn't rub ourselves against each other like mad men...we loved." A tear fell down her eye as she went over to unlock my cage. "She showed me what love is all about!" She grabbed me, and hugged me so tight, I couldn't breathe. "She is my light!"

She then went over to free all the other pokemon. Some of them ran out straight away, but others stayed in the cage, as if they believed that this was a test of loyalty. Seedeth giggled, and pushed these pokemon out.

"I love you all, in my own little way." She said, her voice as sweet as honey as she continued crying. Tears fell on my shoulder, causing the feathers to become very damp. "But...the other members of here didn't understand my...speech." She pointed to the marks on her shoulder. "We...need to get out of here. Now."

"We?" A small orange monkey pokemon, about as tall as I am, raised his arms in protest, "I say we finish you off!" The monkey growled, the flame on his butt growing in size. "That's what you get for messing with us!" A lot of the pokemon began to agree with him, jumping up and down like mad tribe men.

"Leave Seedeth alone." Rick growled, getting himself into a battle position, "You'll have to go through me before you even touch her."

"And me!" I pipped, a little nervous but willing to serve my lover.

"And me." Shi hissed, rubbing her claws against each other, sharpening them.

"And me." Strickeen stomped out of his cage, baring his square shaped fangs defensively.

Suddenly, a whole lot of pokemon joined our group. The two groups glared at each other, hate burning in each eye. I knew it was futile to fight, as running out of this dump was going to be a big battle, and this battle would weaken us further. But loyalty beat logic as I stood there, wagging my tail to try and get out some of the aggression in my heart.

But nothing happened. The two groups stood there, waiting for the other one to move. It seemed like hours before a tortera, a pokemon that looked like a brown tortoise with a tree on its back, shook his head and stood in the middle.

"Fighting is useless." She shook her head, "And so is waiting around waiting for a move." She stomped about for a few seconds. "We must fight together to get the fuck out of here."

"You're right." Shi muttered, and her paws fell to her sides. "We must fight as one."

The Chimchar growled, but nodded. "That's...the way to do it, I guess." The pokemon shook hands with the white sneasel, who then proceeded to wipe her hand on her fur in disgust.

"This is the plan." Seedeth muttered, holding me tight. "Getting out through the tunnels will be piss hard, so we will have to..."

"Have to what, Miss Seedeth?" A chuckle was heard, and Seedeth turned around with fear in her eyes. I turned around as well, and saw the brown pokemon with the skull shaped head walk over to the aipom. Behind the marowak where two pokemon, one of them being a purple bipedal dog with huge tusks sticking out of her mouth, and short arms that held round fists. This granbull was twice the size of Seedeth, who was now shivering in fear. The other pokemon next to the granbull was a bear who was the same size as the granbull, but brown and more heavier looking than it's team mate. There was a huge yellow ring on its belly, and tufts of fur on its shoulders. The two pokemon growled, and moved closer to us.

"Seedeth, you know what happens when you don't follow the system." The marowak shook his head, "People die in this place. Death happens everywhere. Arceus plans each death. I knew this day would come..." The marowak leered, "The day I will be able to hand your skull to my brethren."

Seedeth shivered at the sight of her master, but her eyes remained cold as ice. "You don't own me." She hissed, "I am nobody's master."

"If you will not live by the rules," The marowak shook his head again, "You will die breaking them!"

"I will not die." Seedeth growled, "You will be the one dying here." She coughed, purple spit falling out of her mouth. "You may have poisoned me, but my friends will remember me as someone who saved themselves from this horrid place...just in time." She glared at the marowak. "Let us begin this fight." She growled, "I am ready for it."


	7. Out of the comfort zone

With a great roar, both parties smashed into each other, slashing and clawing at the other with as much power as they could use. I was dueling against a pokemon known as Breloom.

The pokemon looked like a green dinosaur like creature, with a mushroom shaped head, with the top of the head green. The mouth was shaped like a beak, giving the pokemon a cute appearance. But the claws on the stubby arms and the long legs told me otherwise. While I was observing this creature, the little bugger gave me a swift punch to the head. Muttering and growling to myself while seeing stars, I started talking non sensual words to try and confuse my opponent.

Unfortunately, I had no battle experience, and the attack appeared to do nothing to the mushroom pokemon, only making it slightly more annoyed. The pokemon then tried to kick me in the stomach, but I missed his ruby coloured claws by a whisker, and slammed into him with my wings spread wide.

The pokemon stumbled back into the wall, growling at me and shaking its tail at me. The tail was very odd, it appeared to have little seeds on the tip. The pokemon got up onto its feet, and the seeds began to open. Seeing as this wasn't doing anything, I rushed towards him again, preparing another wing attack. It was only when I crashed into him that I saw the toxic spores circling me.

The Breloom fell back again, causing the wall to crumble a bit, but giggled to himself as I coughed and spluttered. I was now poisoned, and I knew it all too well. A sharp pain hit my stomach, and I fell to the ground, defeated.

"Too easy." The Breloom walked over to me, and placed his foot on my neck. "Killing you will be a pleasure."

I looked up to the Breloom weakly, too sick to even talk at this moment in time. I was so weak, I closed by eyes in pain for a second. When I opened them, however, the Breloom was back into the wall. My master, such a sweetie, was on top of this vile creature, punching at its ugly face with all three paws of hers. She was glowing a odd pink colour, and I guess she was using return.

"Leave..." She said between punches, "My...Ruffy...alone!"

"Ruffy?" The marowak walked over to Seedeth, waving his bone in the air. The other pokemon where occupied with battling the loyal servants of The warm place, so it appeared to be just us three and the Breloom facing each other.

"Yes." Seedeth walked over to me weakly, and shielded me with her body. "She is not just a servant, she is my friend. And my lover." She blushed, tears falling from her eyes onto my head. "She showed me how to love." She shook her head, "Love is nothing like you taught me."

"Love?" The marowak laughed, "Love is a lie!" The Breloom got up, grinning at us two. "Love is fake! There is no love in this money obsessed world!"

"Love can grow in the oddest of places." Seedeth shuddered, the poison hitting her harder. "We...have it."

"Prove it to me." The marowak snickered along with the Breloom.

Seedeth's eyes lowered, and picked up my body carefully. "I love you, Ruffy." She said calmly. "I will risk my own life to save yours, as my life means nothing without you." She blushed, but continued to talk calmly. "I would die without you. You are the flower, and I am the roots. We cannot exist without each other." She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and wrapped her mouth around my beak.

I could taste the bitter poison in her mouth, but I didn't seem to care. Her tongue movements were weak, as she was getting tired, but it seemed like she was dancing slowly in my mouth. She rubbed my back slowly with the hand on her tail, and lay me back so that she was lying on top of me. She rubbed the back of my head with the hand on her tail then, and used her arms to rub my chest. We started making little moans, sensations going through our bodies as if we where expecting sex. But this wasn't sex. This was the life that made sex have meaning, it was love that powered through our bodies and made us one as we continued to make out. The marowak made a frustrated growl, and shook his head.

"You guys are sick." He grumbled. "You don't deserve to live in a glorious place such as here, and you don't deserve to die here either. Get out." His eyes lowered, "If you don't get out in twenty four hours, we are forcing you out." He made an odd clicking noise, and his underlings followed him out of the room. Shi shook her head, and walked towards us with Grimsby and Rick following.

"We could have taken over, you know." Shi glared, "I could have killed them."

"That marowak was about to kill Ruffy..." Seedeth sighed, the poison making her weaker. Rick popped into his shell, and came back out with two cups of a green substance.

"Antidote." The squirtle said, and gave us each the white paper cups. I drank my fill, as did Seedeth, and we both sighed in relief as the pain faded away.

"We must get out of here, Seedeth." I nodded, looking at my master with a serious look on my face, "Where is the way out?"

"Look, we need to gather supplies first." Seedeth sighed, "I have some food boxes in my room for an occasion such as this. I'll get them, you stay here."

The aipom walked off, but I started following her. She turned around, and shook her head.

"Not this time, Ruffy." She shook her head, "You should stay here with the others. Its gonna be dangerous."

"I'm not leaving you." I said stubbornly, handing her my lead.

The bloody thing had become all muddy from the fact that she never held it anymore, but that wasn't the reason why she dropped it. She gave me an odd, misty look as she dropped it, indicating it was my freedom she wanted, and not a clean paw. She continued looking into my eyes, reading into them as if my mindset was placed there. She gave a small sigh, and rested her paws on my shoulders.

"I wish you weren't so stubborn, sometimes." She sighed, shaking her hips a little, "But it turns me on so much." I blushed as she kissed my cheek. "Is this how you show love?" She giggled.

"Yes." I nodded, "But giving trust is also a way of showing love." I nodded, "I am still not leaving you."

"Fine then, we work together in this." Seedeth smiled, "But I have a bad feeling about it..."


	8. The claw of the lover

Seedeth held me close as we both walked through the chambers. I gave her a loving lick on the cheek, causing her to blush violently.

"Stop it, silly." She purred, stroking the top of my head, "We have to be careful."

My mind at the moment was saying "screw sensibility" and I continued acting like an idiot. I made a soft giggling noise, and licked her cheek again, seeing it as a game now.

"Ruffy, stop it." Seedeth hissed impatiently. I gave a sigh, and looked away.

But then something caught my eye. In the darkness lay a small tan creature with brown spines on its back. Sharp, vicious claws grew from the hands and feet of the Sandslash, making it seem much more deadly than normal. I walked towards it, and it gave me a grumpy hiss.

"Ish here master...get it." The Sandslash muttered, talking to another shadow behind me.

"There is no need for that, Slashy." A blue slug with green skin on the top of his head and back appeared out of the shadows. "I am Lish, one of the servants here." Lish explained. "You are pretty sweet for a chatot, may I mate with you?"

"No..." I frowned, shaking my head. "I fuck with one. That one is my pretty Seedeth."

"Is that so?" Lish laughed a slurpy laugh. "I guess I will have to talk to Jason about that one, huh?"

"J-Jason?" I stammered as the absol crept from behind the gastrodon with a crestfallen look on his face.

"You...love Seedeth." Jason sighed, "One...she raped you, forced you into this. Two, she's an aipom...you can't properly fuck...with your bird parts."

"Neither could we!" I argued. Lish rolled his eyes, while Jason continued.

"Three!" He snarled, making me flinch a little, "We were already in a relationship! I'm not leaving you!"

"Jason...I don't feel for you anymore." I sighed, my wings covering my head. "Its become so complicated! I don't know what to think anymore!"

Slam! His head butted against my chest, causing me to fall to the ground. His claws dug into me, pain flooding my body like an electric shock. I whimpered and pleaded for my life, but his claws dug in harder. Lish bit his lip, and so did Slashy, but the two reminded motionless. His claws then dug into my face, blood pouring down into my eyes and causing me to see red. At this point in time, I was so full of adrenaline that I couldn't feel anything.

"That's enough, Jason." Lish shouted, "You've taught her a lesson, come on, lets go."

"No." Jason panted, licking the blood off his claws, "I'll finish this fucker off first."

I groaned a little, trying to say my lover's name. She had walked off without me, and didn't even notice that I had gone. That hurt me more than anything I had ever felt at that moment in time, and yet I felt a warmness develop inside of me. Seedeth was safe. That was all that mattered to me. I continued breathing softly, and closed my eyes, preparing for the killer blow. My life was to protect Seedeth, but I knew she could live without me. That feeling of not being needed filled me, and made me whole. I knew I was ready for death. But it never came.

"We are not killing her, you hear me?" Lish continued shouting. "We're keeping her...as a servant."

My body suddenly went cold. Being a servant of someone other than Seedeth? Worse than death! I groaned, opened my eyes, and looked at the two Pokemon circling each other.

"We fight for her, then." Lish laughed his laugh.

"No." Seedeth's voice rung out like an angel's song in the darkness. "I am fighting for her life."

"You?" Jason laughed, "Ooo, look at the scary aipom!"

"You forgot that I am a master." Seedeth giggled. A shadow growled in the background. It appeared to have rock like skin, but I couldn't really see.

"Oh, so you have a Graveler on your side, big woop." Jason laughed, "Lish can take care of it."

"No." Lish grunted, and moved himself towards Seedeth. "I am doing the right thing for once."

"What could you possibly gain from joining her?"

"My soul." Lish sighed. "Life is an odd thing, it tricks you into doing the wrong or right thing sometimes. Like now."

"Rocky, rock blast!" Seedeth giggled, seeming to spin around on one foot. There was an odd dog like whine, and the scattering of paws on rock. Seedeth made one last laugh, and went over to my side.

"Seedeth...I love you." I looked up to her with my sore eyes, and managed to make a smile as I uttered the words slowly.

"Love you too Ruffy." Seedeth hushed, spreading some liquid on my sores. I squealed in pain, flinching violently, but Seedeth hushed me with the hand on her tail.

"That's all I wanted to hear." I sighed, and coughed a little. Seedeth continued cleaning my wounds with the liquid she was using, and I continued smiling through the pain of it all. After a few minutes, she gave me another smile.

"Here's a treat for being good." She giggled, and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you Seedy." I blushed. She then walked off out of my line of sight, and came back with a pair of twigs.

"Use these to walk with." She instructed. I grabbed them gingerly, and lifted myself up with them. Now I could see that she was holding a huge bag with a lot of odd objects inside them. I was kind of glad I didn't know what most of them where for, knowing what things Seedeth wanted to do with me. I used my makeshift crutches to walk over to her, and she nodded at me as I did so.

"Come on, let's go see the others." She shook her head, and lead me back to the other servants.


	9. What is love to the ones who have it?

Soon enough, we all ventured out of The warm place. The bright light hurt my eyes as I popped my head above ground for the first time in ages, but the outside was so beautiful I may just say it was worth it. The soft autumn leaves on the ground had painted the ground a mixture of golds and reds, and the leaves that where still left on the trees shone like stars in the sky. The sky was heavy with clouds, but it didn't seem to affect me much. Heck, the lack of sunlight probably saved my eyes from worse damage. Most of the servants that had popped their heads out of the ground fled quicker than a Latios on crack, and the only few servants stayed included myself, Grimsby, Lish, and Shi. Grimsby gave me a quick grin, and gave me a big hug. He kept grinning, excitedly looking around him.

"I...I'm free!" He cried. "Thank you, and thank Seedeth too!"

"We are gonna be hunted by those Warm place followers." Seedeth muttered, "I know what those shits are like."

"Why didn't you kill them when you had the chance, then?" Shi frowned.

Seedeth gave a frustrated sigh. "My lover was dying." Her eyes locked on me.

"Lover?" Shi raised an eyebrow, "So...that return attack was not just my imagination."

"Haha, I am so pleased for you both!" Grimsby cried, continuing to give me a hug.

"Hey, we can all celebrate later." Rick coughed, holding a map. I still continued to wonder how the hell the Squirtle was able to hold so many items in such a small shell, but I was getting used to his big shell cargo hold every single time he used it. "We need to get out of here."

"But where?" Lish shook his head, "Where is safe? We have some crazy Absol out to kill...monkey fucker here." He pointed at me, "And another group of crazy ass master /servants out to eat our souls."

"Oh be quiet, slug." Shi glared, "We are getting out of here, so shut it before I make you a new asshole."

"What did you say?" Lish growled, rearing up a little. It was quite funny to watch the blue/green slug and the white cat growl at each other, but I knew that fighting between our group was going to get us nowhere.

"Guys, there is no need to fight." I sighed, wincing a little at my sore wings as I moved forwards. "Fighting between ourselves isn't going to help us any. We just need to sort out who each of us are going to be in this group."

Seedeth giggled. "You and your organizations, Ruffy." She shook her head.

"Seedeth, you are the leader." I smiled.

"How come she gets to be the leader?" Shi hissed, "What about me?"

"Or me?" Lish growled. Rick and Grimsby just shook their heads.

"Shi, you are the warrior." I grinned, "You get to tear new assholes for many people who deserve it."

"I guess that's ok." Shi muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What do I get to do then?" Lish growled.

"Well..." I started thinking, "What do you do best?"

Lish frowned. "Cooking." He muttered.

"You can help make food for us then." I smiled. "You just need to collect provisions when you need em, and cook em for us."

"I guess that will be ok." Lish smiled a little, and went into a normal seating position. At least for a slug, anyway.

"Ok, what's my job?" Grimsby smiled.

"Scout." I pointed to the sky. "You fly around to check for trouble."

"Good good." The Murkrow gave me a smile.

"Ok then, I think that leaves Rick." I sighed. "You can carry our provisions, and you can be map reader. Your shell can hold pretty much anything, so I guess holding stuff is your specialty." I laughed.

"Ok then." Rick nodded. "But what are you going to do?"

"Yeah, you need a job too, lazy." Shi wrinkled her nose at me.

"She is my...um..." Seedeth blushed, "Sex toy. Yes, that's her job."

"Nice job." Grimsby grinned, only to get hit over the head by the map Rick was holding.

"Don't act dumb." Rick laughed, and pointed to the sky. "We need you to check for danger...and food too if that is possible."

"Aye aye, Rick!" Grimsby made a salute with his left wing, and flew up to the skies.

I shook my head and wished I could fly too, but my wings were too scratched to be capable of flight without constant stinging pain. I sighed, leaning on the twig crutches with a deflated look on my face. I felt a weight on my shoulder, and I turned around to Seedeth's warm face looking at me.

"Don't be down, sweetie." She hushed, "You'll be better soon, I promise."

"Thanks Seedeth." I smiled weakly, and she nodded.

"We'll find a real warm place." She nodded, "One far away. Where we can...do...whatever."

"Yeah, that would be sweet." I sighed, blushing a little.

"Hey!" Rick shouted, "Been reading the map, and I think we should head west! There is a nice forest we can rest in that isn't too far away, and there is a path leading to it!

"Come on sweetie." Seedeth lifted me up with her arms. It was odd how strong Seedeth seemed, but I knew that bird Pokemon such as myself where born as light as a feather. That was the only way we could fly, after all. I snuggled into Seedeth's fur, and she gave a little giggle.

"Stop it, you're tickling me." She laughed, stroking the top of my head with the hand on her tail.

"Don't mean to." I mumbled shyly, resting my head on her shoulder again.

"Come on, we'd better catch up with the others." Seedeth sighed, and she began walking. I sighed as her body rubbed against mine. It was soothing in a way, like a physical lullaby that put only myself to sleep. I continued to sigh, and she continued to sigh in response as we followed the dirt path.

Her paws brushed against the leaves, the leaves too scared to stand up to a mighty force such as Seedeth the aipom. The leaves scattered in all directions, fleeing from my master. It was quite amusing, as I started comparing the leaves to tiny red and gold rattata, who where often known to be scared of their own shadows sometimes.

I mentally shook my head, and instead took in the scenery. Tree after tree after tree past us, another canvas painted with brown, gold and red. Small Pachirisu, gray squirrel Pokemon with blue markings on the top of their heads and the tops of their tails, raced past, collecting nuts and other provisions. Rick would often pick up some of the nuts that they had dropped, and put them in his shell. Soon enough, the trees got closer together, and the grass grew wilder, as did the wild Pokemon we saw.

It was odd, the difference between wild and sediment Pokemon. The wild Pokemon that the humans trained where nothing more than instinctively trained beasts, following anything that crossed their minds. The sediment Pokemon looked the same as their wilder counterparts, but had gained the mentality of humans over time. No longer dependent on instincts, we sediment Pokemon made allies and grew stronger together. "Like us now." I thought, looking at Shi who was itching for a battle, and Lish who was scanning the floor for something to use in his next culinary idea.

Soon enough, we found a clearing. Rick went into his shell, and got out a large rug, with a hole in the middle. We all sat on the tan coloured rug, and Rick popped into his shell again. Back he came, with a few matches.

"Grimsby!" He shouted, and the Murkrow landed next to him. Grimsby was holding twigs in his mouth, and was looking more tired than the rest of us. He sat next to Seedeth and I after handing Rick the twigs, and gave a large yawn before falling asleep.

Rick shook his head. "We're all tired, I know." He rubbed his eyes. "We have to keep going. To find places to stop, and to rest for another day." He then proceeded to put the twigs on the spot where the rug had a hole, and set it alight. He nodded happily, and placed his hands close to the fire.

"Why can't we wait in one spot?" Shi raised an eyebrow.

"They could be following our tracks as we speak." Rick gave a sigh. "We need to be ahead of the game."

"Why can't we fight them?" Shi hissed impatiently.

"Do you want to end up as a bloody mess on the floor?" I snapped. "Both Jason and The warm place have power. Lots of it."

"I can take it all on!" Shi continued to complain.

"Do you really want to take that risk, Shi?" Seedeth said sleepily, "If you are defeated, its not like the other times. You won't be getting up. They both want either of us," She looked at me and bit her lip, "Dead."

Lish shook his head, "I don't understand why, either." He sighed, "Its not like your love is famous or something."

"I am wanted by the PRO for kidnapping and rape charges." Seedeth grimaced. "And the Warm place is a secret organization. They don't want me spilling the beans, do they?"

"How come they let us go then?" I asked, looking at the tired aipom.

"They like to chase their prey." Seedeth lay down sleepily, wagging her tail. "Its how they play."

I looked at the ground. The fire continued licking at the twigs, consuming them, eating them. I stood up with the help of my twigs, and walked off the rug.

"Where are you going?" Seedeth got up with a start, and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I want to have a small walk." I sighed.

"I want to come too." Seedeth pleaded.

"Why?"

"The last time I left you alone...you ended up like this." Seedeth said hysterically.

"Fine, you can come." I smiled a little, and walked with her towards an old worn tree.

"Where are you guys going?" Rick asked, looking at the two of us.

"Just a walk." Seedeth nodded, "We won't be long. We need some...us time."

"I understand." Rick nodded, "Be back soon, Lish will be getting soup ready, won't you Lish?"

The gastrodon flinched a little. "Sure, no problem!" He laughed, "I...need a pan though."

Rick smiled, popped into his shell, and popped out again with a shiny metal pan. Lish seemed to squeal with joy, and gave the pan a slimy hug.

Before we could see what he did to that pan, we both walked over to the tree. Seedeth sat beside me on the grass, brushing away more autumn leaves.

"I'm sorry I got you hurt." Seedeth bit her lip. "It's my fault. I should have known something was wrong...I thought you had gone back to the other servants...and when I saw you covered with your own blood...I..."

"Shush." I soothed, putting a wing over her mouth. She sighed, and relaxed her body.

"I still feel responsible." Seedeth muttered, picking up a red leaf and ripping it to shreds. "I shouldn't have thought that you where safe...what with Jason running around and all."

"I know." I nodded, "I feel guilty over a lot of things. The best thing to do is to try and block your mind of those thoughts...and think of today."

"But...its hard." Seedeth whimpered.

"I know." I sighed, and painfully wrapped my wing around her. "Helps to have something distract you." My wing moved into her mouth, feeling her teeth and tongue. I shivered a little, getting a little turned on by this, but I saw that Seedeth was too depressed to ravish me. She placed my wing out of her mouth with her hand, and gave me a sad look.

"I don't deserve it today." She sighed, "I don't really deserve it any day."

"Yes you do." I sighed, "You deserve all the love in the world."

"No." Seedeth shook her head. "You do, for being so loyal to me."

"My loyalty is love, Seedeth." I whispered, licking her ear.

"I know it is, Ruffy." She blushed a little, but apart from a few twitches didn't respond to my courting attempts. She shook her head again, moved her ear from reach, and kissed me on the cheek. "So is mine."

"Oi." I giggled, happy to see some of the old Seedeth back, "Kiss me properly, you silly fool."

"Very well then, sweetie." She said, and covered my beak with her lips.

Both of our eyes seemed to close at the same time as our tongues explored each other's mouths again. It was like a new exploration every single time we kissed this way, as if there was something new to discover about the cavern that is a lover's mouth. Every tooth of hers were bumpy and uneven, almost like rock. It was amazing to feel, and I moaned a little as I did. Her tongue couldn't reach my mouth, but was tickling my tongue in the cheeky aipom way. It seemed like hours when we parted. We didn't want to stop, but we knew our meal was soon to be made for us, and we had to return to camp. We looked into each other's eyes fondly, and looked over to the camp that Rick had made for us. The fire was shining brightly, and Lish was still working on his meal of the day. Shi was clawing the dirt ground, and Rick was reading a book. I looked one more time at Seedeth, and she looked at me as well. I picked up my sticks, and Seedeth helped me hobble back to camp with her.


	10. Lessons to be learned

After our dinner of grass soup (Lish was really creative that day.) we all decided to curl up and sleep. Seedeth lay beside me, looking at the stars with her shining eyes.

"Will we always have to run?" She asked me.

"I thought you knew that." I sighed, "Because I don't know."

"I never know." She sat up, her tail wagging in the air. Yet again, I could tell she was depressed. I got up carefully, trying to minimize the stinging pain I felt whenever I moved, and put my wing on her shoulder. She turned to face me, her eyes looking lost and soft at the same time.

"We will always be together, Seedeth." I nodded, "In life or death. I will never leave your side, I can promise you that."

"But what if I do something wrong...what if I...I...fuck you wrong or something?" Seedeth stammered, sighing after she got the words out.

"Seedeth, just be yourself." I looked into her eyes, "I love the real you, not the masks you hide behind."

"You do?" Her ears flopped. "Nobody else does...except maybe Rick."

"Life will be lived more comfortably if you are yourself, Seedeth." I sighed, reaching for the hand on her tail, and licking it with my tongue. She shivered a little, her tail wriggling with excitement. But she looked into my eyes, trying to read me. She then seemed to stop trying, and lay down on the grass again.

"Ruffled, I don't know why I am in love with you." She sighed, "When I find out, I will give you all the love in the world."

"Seedeth, I don't know why I love you either." I smiled weakly. "Maybe love is a mystery only solved when we are dead."

"Death...so gruesome and beautiful at the same time." Seedeth yawned, "The ending of a life is the start of another." She closed her eyes, snuggled up to me, and fell asleep. I sighed, patted her head, and fell asleep after watching leaves fall from the dark silhouettes of the trees in front of me.

I woke up the next day to feel something tickling my pussy. I woke up grumpily, to see Seedeth's hand tail pretty much molesting my hole. I growled, and threw the hand away. Seedeth turned around in shock, her cum covered hand hiding behind her face.

"What are you doing?" I shouted, "Never touch someone without their permission!"

"But...you told me to be myself..." Seedeth stammered.

"That's not you." I growled, sitting up. "That is the master mask."

"The master mask and I are constant." Seedeth relaxed her tensed muscles. "I can't be one without the other."

"Seedeth, no." I touched her cheek with the wing. "Love is not sex. Love is loving, remember?" My wing ventured inside her mouth again, feeling her uneven teeth and her soft, slimy tongue. She closed her eyes and began sucking on my wing, causing me to groan in contentment. She stopped after a few seconds though, and let my wing out of her mouth.

"I don't know what love is." Seedeth sighed, "You of all people should know that."

"Look, let me show you then." I looked around the rest of the camp. Seeing that the other Pokemon where asleep, I pointed to a crowd of trees in front of us. "Let's go there."

Seedeth followed me to the clearing, where we both hid in a bush. My plan was to find two other Pokemon who where in love, to show Seedeth what love was all about. I considered that my kinesthetic actions did not work on Seedeth, so I guessed that she would learn better from viewing what real love is.

"Even wild Pokemon can show love." I whispered, pointing over to a couple of dark type Pokemon.

The two umbreon looked like two dogs, with ovular shaped ears and tail. Both the ears and tail, as well as the head had yellow rings on them. As it was still a bit dark, these rings glowed slightly, making the Pokemon look less sinister. The two where in some form of embrace, one of them draping their head over the other. The two where purring, their tails entwined in the most strangest of ways. A little eevee pup, brown and small, but still the same shape as the parents, skipped around happily. The two Pokemon seemed to smile at their offspring, and at each other. They then began to lick at each other, the female falling to the floor. I knew what was going to happen next, so I closed my eyes as the two Pokemon did their business. Seedeth, however, didn't.

"Whoa, look at that one's cock!" She giggled. "Its huge!"

"Seedeth, don't be rude." I mumbled, hiding my face behind my wings.

"I'm not, I am complimenting his penis size."

"Seedeth, please." I continued mumbling, "You know I don't have a penis. Don't make me feel uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry." Seedeth said calmly, "Its just I haven't seen something that huge since the Croagunk clan's leader!

"Seedeth. If you want me to stay as your sex toy, you'd better shut up." I muttered, getting annoyed now.

"Alright, alright!" Seedeth sighed, "Someone's jealous."

"That's it, I'm going home." I growled, moving my wings. The two Pokemon where now sleeping next to each other, cum still dripping out of the female Umbreon's pussy.

The eevee pup was still skipping around as if nothing had happened, oddly enough. I rolled my eyes, and then ran over to the eevee. I picked up up quickly, and ran off with the squirming bundle in my arms. The eevee started crying in distress and emotional pain, but I didn't care. I ran close to a watering hole, where I was going to drop the little bundle of fur. If I wasn't going to be loved, neither was this sickeningly cute ball of fluff. I held it over the water, waiting for my wings to drop it. But my wings didn't. I...just couldn't. My rage faded as I saw the crying eevee, and instead gave it a drink. The eevee lapped up the water, and gave me a small smile, followed by a growl.

"Great, a new mouth to feed." Bitter words fell out of my beak like sour milk.

"Hunt!" The eevee cried, "Eevee go hunt!" The eevee chased its tail for a few seconds before vanishing into the woods. I sighed, looking at the aipom who was now catching up with me.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you...I got carried away...I..." She was in tears, just like that last time I felt like abandoning her. I gave a small smile, and hugged her soft body with my battered wings.

"It seems the student has a lot to learn about love." I joked.

"And the teacher needs to act less drastic." Seedeth nodded.

"Yes, I do." I giggled, "Silly me."

"Hunt!" The eevee returned, holding a branch of berries in its mouth. Seedeth took the berries, which caused the eevee to hiss at her.

"Ok little guy, I know what you want." She sighed before letting the little eevee latch onto her breast. "They love the ones that feed em." She shook her head, patting the eevee as it had its fill. When it had finished feeding, the eevee handed Seedeth the branch.

"Hunt!" The eevee shouted joyfully.

"Seedeth, can you check its gender?" I asked. "Um...I'm squeamish."

Seedeth roughly picked up the eevee with the hand on her tail, looked at the crotch, and smiled. "Male."

"Do you think we should call him..." I started.

"...You mean..."

"Yeah...we will call him...."

"Hunter!" We both cried at the same time.


	11. Sacrifice

The night passed with a flash. Everyone said hello to Hunter in their own way ("What the hell is that?"-Shi, "Great, another mouth to feed."-Lish, "Oh, hello there little guy." -Grimsby, "Ooo, an eevee."-Rick.) but after getting used to his incredible cute way of leaving half dead zigzagoon near our fire and his scampering around in circles, we had all settled down to sleep.

I was in a hammock I had fashioned out of the zigzagoon's skin, and was looking up at the stars. Seedeth was twitchy, looking at me with lust in her eyes. I turned to her, not in the mood, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I haven't rocked your world since our time at The warm place, Ruffy." She moaned, "My hand isn't good enough...I need pleasure now!"

"I'm sorry Seedeth." I shook my head, "I'd rather not have sex tonight. That's your punishment for going on about that Umbreon's dick."

"But..." Seedeth whined. I shook my head, knowing that playing hard to get will just make her crave me more.

"No buts." I shook my head.

Seedeth grumbled, and started molesting herself with the hand on her tail. She didn't seem to be very satisfied at all, but I needed to show her that I was no longer her servant. I saw little trickles of water fall down on her face, and I knew she was crying. However, I knew I needed to be persistant, so I turned over and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sounds of screaming in the air. I lifted my head up quickly, looking over at Hunter, and the patch of grass where Seedeth had been sleeping. I then looked over to the source of the noise, and couldn't believe my eyes.

Seedeth was on top of Rick, licking the squirtle as if he was some sort of ice cream. Shocked as he was, he didn't appear to be struggling. I found out why a few seconds later; Seedeth had wrapped the hand on her tail around the squirtle's neck. Rick gave me an apologetic look, and closed his eyes as Seedeth lowered her head. I closed my eyes before I saw her sucking on his member, and I felt like throwing up. The other Pokemon where watching in silence, looking at me apologetically.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I demanded, trying not to look at Seedeth, who was groaning in ecstasy.

"She is the leader." Grimsby frowned, "She said you'd be ok with it."

Seedeth had turned around now, and was pretty much forcing Rick inside her. Rick was sweating, but still couldn't move due to the purple snake like tail around his neck. I started crying at this point, and Seedeth turned around to see my tear filled face. Her face turned into a guilty one, and she untangled herself from Rick. It was too late, I had seen enough. Rick hid in his shell, quivering like a jelly. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy. I went over and patted the shell.

"It's ok Rick." I sighed, "You aren't the bad guy here."

"I didn't mean to...I thought you would never find out..." Seedeth stammered. "I needed to fuck something, and Rick was there, peacefully sleeping. I was horny...I couldn't..."

"Fuck off." I glared at Seedeth.

"But..."

"Get out of here." I barked. "I hate you! You have caused me so much pain, and this is the final straw!"

"Fine then." Seedeth seemed to compose herself, "Come on guys."

The other Pokemon looked at me, and then at Seedeth. They slowly moved closer to me, and Seedeth's eyes filled up with tears.

"But why?" She sniffed.

"Nobody likes a rapist." Rick muttered, popping his head out from his shell. He had a shower cap on his head, and a rubber ducky stuck out of one of the holes in his shell.

"No, nobody does." Shi growled, showing off her white claws.

"Even I find that very sick." Lish shook his head, "And I was in the master business too. You are just as bad as the others in The warm place...urgh...I should have stayed with Jason and let you die."

"How dare you hurt the person who has just wanted to help you?" Grimsby shook his head.

"But...but..." Seedeth looked around desperately, "Where do I go?"

"Away." I frowned. "I am the leader of this pack now. Go away."

"No, I'll do anything!" Seedeth begged. "Please, give me something to prove that I love you!"

I looked into her eyes and sighed. "Fine. You may stay. Just stay away from me."

"Ok...I will." Seedeth whimpered, and walked away from the fire. "I'll just sit..." She moved a meter away from me. "Here."

"Good. Stay there." I muttered.

"Hunt!" Hunter ran around in circles around us, not knowing what had just happened.

"Oh, the rat is back." Shi joked.

"Hunt!" Hunter ran around Shi, making her very annoyed. She didn't want to hurt the poor guy, but she was getting close to the edge.

"Hunter, why don't you hunt for some berries?" I suggested.

"Hunt!" Hunter cried, running off into the distance.

"That little guy is after my job." Grimsby joked, looking at the brown fur ball run.

Later, it was night. I lay in my hammock, looking at the stars. Seedeth crept over to me, but I swatted her in the face with my tail. She lay on the dirt floor where my tail couldn't hit her, and tried to fall asleep. I had an odd feeling that someone other than Seedeth was watching me, but I shook it off as I slept.

I woke up to hear gasping yet again. I growled, and got out of my hammock. There was a note scratched in the dirt, beside what seemed to be a stick.

_Dear Ruffy,__  
__  
__I love you...I can't live without you.__  
__Jason popped round, but I didn't want him to hurt you.__  
__I have agreed to do something to leave you alone.__  
__Please stay away from where the gasping is, please.__  
__  
__Love Seedeth._

I rolled my eyes, and scratched away the writings. Just to disobey one more time, I decided to go over to where the gasping was coming from. I walked past the sleeping eevee that slept next to Seedeth, and went through some bushes. I knew what I was to see would hurt, but I didn't expect this.

Seedeth was laying on the floor, whimpering as she kept her legs right open. Jason, the dirty bastard, was licking her clean, so to speak. I gave a little cough, and Jason turned his head.

"You said she wouldn't disturb us." He growled, his tongue disappearing and his fangs reappearing.

"No, please...she must have ignored the note..."

"You said, you would keep me satisfied and undisturbed." Jason said calmly. "Do you know what I have to do now?"

"W-what?"

"I am going to bite you." Jason growled, "Then I am going to fuck you. Then, you are going to die. Because you have disobeyed my orders."

"Jason, come and face me, you bastard." I growled, "You are the one I want, remember?"

"Oh, but Seedeth made me a deal!" Jason frowned, "I was standing over your sleeping self with my mouth open, when she woke up, and pushed my maw away." He chuckled, "She said that you were much more important to her in the universe. So, I made a deal. I'd leave you alone, as long as I was allowed to do whatever I want to her." Jason smiled. "Of course, I'd rather have you...but you won't say yes to me anymore, will you?"

"Leave her alone, Jason." I frowned, "She's done what you wish." I looked at Seedeth's shivering body with no emotion in my eyes. She tried to get up, but couldn't move. She was too tired to even lift herself up, and that disgusted me greatly.

"What makes you my master?" Jason laughed.

"This." I growled, charging my frustration attack.

I was focusing on my hate for Jason, and I knew it was working as I started glowing red. I growled, and slapped at Jason with a wing. He fell backwards, landing with his back against a tree, and fell down. Blood poured from his back where the bark had ripped through his skin. He lay there, on the floor for a second, and weakly got up.

"Bitch. After all I have done for you, you go and attack me." He growled, and fired a beam at me.

To be honest, the hyper beam attack felt like a kick in the old stomach. Like him, I was thrown backwards, but at a greater force because of the extra power that came from hyper beam. I felt my back hit the tree that I was behind, and I felt every single bone in my body scream in agony. I groaned as my body fell down, and I shook my head as I looked at my bleeding back. While I was feeling all this pain, Jason had run off, too weakened to continue fighting.

_Just as well._ I thought, _He would have won anyway._

Seedeth walked up to me with tears in her eyes. She put her arms around my waist, and hugged me until I couldn't breathe. No words could be said at this moment in time, it was too magical. She was covered in drool and cum, I in blood and burn marks, and yet we knew that this was our moment. I paused before I let her kiss me, putting my wing in front of her monkey mouth.

"Shouldn't we get clean first?" I asked her.

"Honey, I wouldn't have you any other way." Seedeth blushed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I chuckled, before letting her kiss me.


	12. A friend with no need

"Now, I guess we should be getting out of here." I frowned, "Jason will be on us like you on Rick when he finds our scent."

"Fucking Jason." Seedeth sighed, "He has to ruin our fun, doesn't he?" She gave me a quick lick on the cheek, which caused me to blush slightly.

"Come on, lets inform the others." I pulled at her tail towards the group of sleepy looking Pokemon. Seedeth rose an eyebrow, and shook her head.

"I'm not hanging out with them." Seedeth frowned, "They don't like me anymore."

"That's your problem." I muttered, the incident with Rick still fresh in my mind.

"Don't talk to your master like that!" Seedeth hissed, and grabbed my neck with the hand on her tail, causing me to gasp in shock and fear. "No servant gets away with bad mouthing her master!"

She continued snarling for a few seconds, till she calmed down. Her eyes turned from aggression to fear, and she let go of me with tears in her eyes.

"Seedeth, what's wrong?" I tilted my head, and held her hand with my wing, "You aren't yourself."

"I'm a monster." She shivered, looking at my neck worriedly. "I...I didn't mean to do that!" She started hitting herself over the head with the hand on her tail. "Such...a...stupid...monster...!"

"Seedeth!" I shushed the aipom, and grabbed her tail. I wrapped it around my neck, pretending it was a boa rather than an aipom's tail, and started dancing around in it. "See, you didn't hurt me!" I posed, pointing to the tail. "You're only a monster if you take advantage of the weaknesses of others." I then giggled, "And, being threatened like that really turned me on."

Seedeth blushed, but didn't speak.

"Come on, let's go to the others." I pulled at her tail again, but she still shook her head.

"I won't be with you for this journey." She mused.

"What do you mean?"

"I could be an extra scout." Seedeth smiled. "I jump from tree to tree, to see if there is trouble to see!" She giggled, and almost fell backwards. "Oh, and of course we can meet at night...when the others cannot see me!"

"If we were not millions of miles away from a brewery, I would say you were drunk." I gave her a crooked smile.

"Oh, I am drunk, Ruffy. But on your love." She giggled. "And the fact I actually came up with a good plan for once."

"Ok then Seedeth, follow me through the trees." I grinned, pointing to the tree Seedeth had already began to climb.

When I finally returned, the camp was empty. I looked around, only seeing Lish looking down on the floor. He seemed to be muttering to himself, plotting and planning some odd and wonderful dish. But he seemed to be using words that I didn't normally associate with food. Such as "aipom"  
and "chatot".

"Where is that fucking aipom and chatot...grrr..." Lish muttered, not looking at me. "...should be home by now...Jason told me...there...ran away, maybe? If they did I am slug stew..."

"Lish, what's up?" I asked worriedly, looking at the muttering slug with pity. He must have gone crazy. It happens to the best of us, after all.

"There you are, Ruffled." Lish composed himself, and gave me a sweet smile. "The others are out...hunting."

"Oh, did they say when they'd be back?"

"They won't be back." Jason's voice smugly echoed through the trees. I gasped in shock as I saw the two together.

"Lish?" I gasped, "But why? I was...your friend...remember?"

"I don't think Seedeth is good for you at all." He said calmly, looking at Seedeth with hate in his three eyes. "After what I have seen...she should be arrested...and destroyed."

Fear filled my gut. "No...I love her."

"Love?" The Gastrodon spat, shaking his head, "You call that love? You deserve much better, chatot. Much much better. That monkey isn't after love...she's after your body...don't you see?"

"No...that's not true at all!" I yelled, tail thrashing angrilly. "You love me, don't you?" I turned to Seedeth.

"O-of course I do!" Seedeth stammered, falling out of the tree. "I wouldn't be with anyone else!" Lish tutted, shaking his head again.

"Shut up, butt monkey!" Jason snarled, and fired a hyper beam at the purple monkey. "I'm not after your opinion, I am after Ruffled's!" Seedeth fell to the floor, weakened but not down yet.

"You're just a bully, Jason!" I snarled back, wagging my tail angrily. "All you ever do is pick on others till they fall to your great power!"

"Great power?" Jason rolled his eyes, "I wish. There are others more powerful than me. The beastly Garchomp. The graceful Floatzel. Even the almighty Arecus himself is more stronger than I. You two are just a pair of dumb ass weaklings."

"If we are so dumb ass and weak, why have we been able to evade you all this time?" Seedeth teased, wagging her tail cheekily.

"Because you Pokemon are built for speed." Jason coughed. "Chatot have wings that can fly really fast, but not as fast as the Floatzel. Aipom are agile and graceful, but not as graceful as the mighty Infernape." Jason grinned, his sharp claws shimmering for a second. "I am built for attack. And I can take you down."

"We have knocked you out before."Seedeth laughed, "Return is a very good attack, isn't it?"

"Hyper beam is stronger." Jason rolled his eyes, and fired the beam at me.

Unlike Seedeth, I do not have much endurance. The fiery beam hit my chest, the light burning my eyes as I went flying in a whole new way. I was pushed into a tree, and everything started fading to black.


	13. Breaking free

I woke up in a cell. I wasn't alone, I could hear chattering. Thankfully, the voices sounded familiar, which told me that I was safe. For now.

"Hey, she's waking up!" Rick's voice called out.

"Hunt!" Hunter cried.

"That's good!" Grimsby's voice replied, "To be honest, I was quite worried."

"I knew she's be fine." Shi muttered. "And if she dies, more supper for me."

"Shi!" The other two shouted.

"Sorry!" Shi apologized, "But I am a sneasel...I eat bird Pokemon."

"Not Ruffled though...or me." Grimsby muttered, his voice sounding very annoyed, "I'd rather not be your starter...or main course."

"Ok, I'll have you for desert." Shi chuckled.

I opened my eyes to see Grimsby slapping the white cat like Pokemon in the face with his wing. Rick was shaking his head while Hunter was running around me.

"I'm up you two..." I muttered, looking up at the two, "There is no need to argue. I will be the starter, main course and desert. Just fatten me up first."

"So good to see you awake..." Rick frowned, "But we are now stuck in this grim, dirty jail till they think of what to do with us."

"Keep it quiet over there!" A gruff voice sounded.

Rick shook his head. "Fucking sandslash." He growled, gave the sandslash the finger, and continued.

"We need to find a way out of here." He muttered.

"Aw man, that Seedeth sure is hot!" The sandslash laughed, and belched. "She's all alone, masturbating in the little prison."

"Hur hur!" Another voice sounded, one that I couldn't see the source of, unfortunately. "She calling a name while she fills herself?"

"Yeah...she keeps moaning 'Ruffy' or something stupid like that." The sandslash laughed.

"I wish she's moan my name...hur hur!" The other voice laughed as well.

"You'd better get over there...she's such a cheep slut, she'll let you finger her!" The sandslash laughed, and I turned red.

"Come on, let's go." The sandslash laughed, "Jason won't mind us being gone for a few hours, would he?"

"Hur hur...let's get going then!"

"That Seedeth will fuck anything." Rick growled, looking at me, "I am glad you aren't with her anymore."

"Well, to be honest..." I blushed, "She saved me from Jason...so I forgave her."

"You forgave her?" Shi frowned, "She raped her best friend!"

"She also allowed herself to get raped by Jason so that I could be safe." I blushed, "He was going to cut my throat...but she..." I blushed, "Made a deal with him."

"Nice to know she kept our lives safe." Grimsby shook his head.

"Guys, please!" I was close to tears, "Seedeth is a good person!"

"Yeah, right." Shi rolled her eyes.

"She is just a little messed up!" I pleaded. "Come on, she had to help you all at one point!"

"Hunt!" Hunter cried.

"We can't hunt now, we have to get out of here." Shi petted the eevee, who gave her a quick lick.

"Aw, I think he likes you." I teased.

"Babies are not my thing." Shi rolled her eyes, and stopped stroking the brown fur ball to prove her point. The eevee jumped on her claws, and started licking them. "Stop it, hairball!" Shi muttered, trying to get the eevee off her. The eevee slid off her claws, and looked at her with a sad face.

"I'm still going with my hypothesis." I smirked, "But we need a way out of here. Any ideas?"

"I could try using ice punch on those metal things." Shi pointed to the bars.

"Be careful." Rick warned. "Metal hurts."

"Why can't you get some form of skeleton key, Rick?" I asked, pointing to his shell.

Rick in turn then pointed out the fact that the lock was one sided. I frowned, and shook my head.

"Jason must have expected that." I sighed.

"Can I use ice punch now?" Shi asked, getting inpatient.

"Worth a try." I sighed, "Show us what you've got."

"Heh heh...will do." The sneasel twirled around in a circle. As she span, the room grew colder and colder. If I had a nose, icicles would be forming through the nostrils. Instead, they formed on Rick, and Hunter's nostrils. A white glow could be seen forming on Shi's right paw, this glow was getting more intense the colder the room got. Then, when the glow was getting too intense to see, Shi punched at the main bar that was supporting all the other bars.

The bar then shattered, leaving tiny fragments of metal on the floor. Shi grinned, and rubbed her claws against her chest, proud of what she had achieved.


	14. Escape

"Hey, I heard something smash over there!" A voice sounded, and the sound of footsteps got closer by the second.

"My turn to do something, I guess." Grimsby coughed, and closed his eyes. The whole room turned foggy as he used haze, making everything harder to see.

"What's going on?" One of the voices shouted, "I can't see a fucking thing!"

"Stop whining, you whimsy machop." Another voice snarled, "Let's get them while we can!"

"Come on, Ruffled, lets get out of here!" Grimsby whispered, the others running in front of him.

"Look for me later." I said, shaking my head, "I have an aipom to save."

"Hunt!" Hunter cried, refusing to leave me.

"Hunter is coming too, then." I smiled, "Get out of here before haze wears off! I'll be fine!" The others looked at me with a sad look in each of their faces, and raced off into the fog.

"I'm coming, Seedy." I whispered, and flapped my wings.

It still hurt to fly, but now it was a mild stinging rather than the feeling that my limbs where going to fall off. Hunter, who had never seen me fly before, ran around screaming, trying to catch me. Unfortunately, this got the attention of the guards, who where soon after the little eevee's tail. Hunter saw this as some sick chasing game, and ran around screaming in delight instead of fear. I shook my head, knowing that Hunter would be ok chasing the bumbling guards, and flew off to look for my beloved. Down, down down the corridor I flew, looking through the prisons that held the other sad Pokemon who had pissed Jason off once in their lifetime. But soon, through the fog, I fond a flash of purple. I flew towards it like a speeding bullet, and landed in front of the bars.

"Seedeth?" I put my wing through the bars. A purple paw took my paw, and pulled me close. Mouth covered beak, and we both started making out through the bars. After a few moments of pleasure, w opened our eyes, and parted.

"I've missed you." Seedeth murmured.

"I've missed you too." I gave her a lick on the cheek.

"Now sweetie, let me show you a trick that a filthy whore such as myself can do." The aipom then whipped out some keys, and passed them to me.

"Where did you get these from?" I asked. She gave me a filthy smile.

"I'm sure you have heard what those guards where talking about, right?" She giggled seductively.

"Yes...I have..." I spat. Seedeth's face fell for a second, but she gave me a dirty smile.

"While one of the guards was...you know..." She coughed, "I was able to steal those dirty little keys. The little dude was too busy cumming to care." She laughed, "Now go unlock me, tiger."

"Will do, Seedy!" I smiled, but then frowned, "As long as you don't call me tiger ever again."

"Ok then sweetie." Seedeth gave me a sweet smile as I unlocked the door. She the leapt into my arms, and kissed all over my body.

"Someone's happy to see me." I teased.

"I am so sick of male jerks molesting me." Seedeth licked my cheek, "I want to be the one doing the molesting around here."

"Haha, that's what I am for, I guess!" I laughed, before trying to carry her out of the corridor. Unfortunately, the aipom was too heavy for me, and I fell over.

"Sweetie, may I carry you?" Seedeth suggested, sitting on my chest.

"Yeah...sure..." I wheezed. The aipom picked me up, holding my head in the crook of her arm, and began to run.


	15. The run out to freedom

The run was fast, and wicked. Seedeth was jumping past dozing or masturbating guards, slapping the latter in the face with the hand on her tail as she ran past. She was giggling like a little girl when the disturbed and enraged pokemon chased after us. The aipom seemed to believe that our escape was some form of game, rather than life or death. I would have opened my mouth to complain, but I remembered how whorish she had been recently, and figured she needed a childish moment to try and get rid of the memory.

"Seedeth," I finally spoke after she seemed to be running in circles. "Do you get the feeling that the number of guards has just increased?"

"Of course not Sweetie." Seedeth giggled as she stepped over a drunk pikachu's small yellow head, and slipped on the soft silky fur. The pikachu's body seemed to squeak, as she slipped over, and crash landed into a pokemon that looked like a blue lion, covered with black fur.

"What is your business, prisoner?" The luxray growled, flexing his black front paws aggressively. I had never seen a luxray up that close, watching the electricity of the pokemon flow through its body in the form of sparks, from the top of its poofy head to the tip of the star shaped tail. The pokemon sat down, the blue back paws facing sideways instead of forwards.

"We are here because I didn't fuck Jason properly." Seedeth rolled her eyes, "Just because I am such a whore sometimes."

"Hey, only I am allowed to call you that!" I argued, sticking my tongue out at her. The luxray looked at me with interest, not seeming to notice me before.

"A chatot and an aipom..." The luxray shook his head, "What happened to the good old egg groups?"

"They fucked themselves." Seedeth rolled her eyes. "Egg groups where made by idiot humans, who believe that pokemon will only fuck similar pokemon, and are often forced to." The aipom shook her head.

"Enough of this natter, anyway." The luxray shook his head, his spiky looking mane shaking with the pokemon. "Jason has commanded me to keep you locked up, and locked up you shall be!" The electricity forming in his fur seemed to intensify.

"Do you ever get laid?" Seedeth frowned, looking at the pokemon's groin curiously.

"I am a single pokemon." The luxray shook his head again, "Banished from my tribe...for falling in love with..." He shook his head, "Lady mew..."

"Mew?" I frowned just like Seedeth, "The goddess of all life?"

The luxray nodded his head. "I met her...she saved me." He continued nodding, "She showed me with way home."

"Are you sure it wasn't a ditto messing with you?" Seedeth raised an eyebrow, and scratched her chin with the hand on her tail.

"A ditto would not be that beautiful..." He mused, seeming to forget about why he was talking to us in the first place.

"Why don't we find her together?" I suggested, looking at the luxray with a smile, "We have a long way to go, and we may find her during our adventures." The luxray wagged his tail, "You should thank her properly." I grinned.

"Ok, you have convinced me!" The luxray laughed, "Too bad I am easy to convince!"

Seedeth smiled, "Come on, we'd better get out of here."

"I know the way out." The lovesick luxray smiled, "Follow me."

After a few twists and turns in the strange cage walled tunnels, we finally made it to a guarded exit.

"Great, now we're dead." Seedeth growled.

"Not yet." The luxray shook his head, "Just watch."

He then hopped over to the two pokemon guarding. One of them looked a bit like a bear, but had brown spots all over her face, and dizzy looking eyes-obviously a spinda. She also seemed to be unable to stand still, teetering and tottering all over the place. Like her spots, her lower stomach and arms where brown, but oddly enough the legs where as tan as the rest of the pokemon. The pokemon next to her looked like the offspring of a pig and a spring, basically. The back pokemon had arms, but the legs had been replaced by such a spring. A pearl of some sort sat on top of her head, and she was having a hard time with keeping it on her head. To make matters worse, she was bouncing all the time. All spoink had to keep bouncing to keep living, which made me feel sorry for the poor bouncing creature.

"Trancith here, taking these prisoners...for the execution."

The spoink looked at us with a bored look in her eyes, while the spinda stared into space. She nodded, and looked at the spinda with a dispirited look. The spinda smiled back, and then she smiled too. We started walking, but slowly enough so we could still hear what was going to happen next.

"You are so pathetic." The spoink muttered, stroking the spinda's face, "But I love you for that."

Before we could see spinda/spoink action, we had to leave. We soon yet again saw the freshness of the outside, but brown muck and gunge replaced the beautiful autumn leaves. It was getting colder, and I should have been migrating to a warmer place like all the other chatot. Feeling how cold it was made my instincts to fly away stronger, and I shivered. Seedeth looked at me worriedly, and patted my back.

"Are you ok?" She looked down at me with a look that was sick with worry.

"Urge to migrate." I closed my eyes, "Too cold for normal chatot."

"We have to find somewhere to rest." Seedeth sighed, "Somewhere warm."

"I could hunt for some warm place." The luxray shook himself, "I am very good at finding things...especially warm things." The electricity pulsed through the pokemon, and I was scared of touching the lion.

"I wish Hunter was back." I sighed, the word "hunt" reminding me of the playful eevee.  
"Me too." Seedeth rubbed her breasts thoughtfully, "Breastfeeding makes me feel more...normal."

"Ew." Was the luxray's response. "Anyway, I can sniff out your eevee, alive or dead." He coughed, the electricity pulsing though him again.

"I'd like him alive." I muttered. "But thanks."

The luxray gave me a quick smile, and raced off, sniffing the air like a mad dog.

"Will we ever stop running away?" I asked Seedeth quietly.

"Life is a wild ride, Ruffy." Seedeth mused, "Lots of highs and lows, and no way of predicting when one will begin. Maybe we will, maybe we won't."

"A wild ride is not complete without a squirtle." Rick's voice laughed, walking up to us from behind the trees. Shi leaned against the tree, smiling a little, bur Grimsby was not behind Rick- I worked out that he was being a scout as usual.

"You...came for us?" Seedeth smiled weakly.

"No." Rick spat, "We are here for the one who didn't sexually assault me." He walked over to me, and gave me a big hug. "Nice to see you in one piece, Ruffled." He nodded, and looked up to the sky. "You can come down, you know!" He shouted up, and Grimsby fell to the ground with a comical splat.

"Hello there." He said, grinning before giving me a hug. Like Rick, he didn't give Seedeth a hug.

"Hey guys." I smiled, not seeing Seedeth's tear driven face.

"I am glad to see you are ok, at least." Shi finally spoke, looking at her claws, "I like it when friends are ok."

"Where are we going from here, Master Rick?" Grimsby excitedly asked.

"Don't call me master, I am not in charge any more." Rick pointed to me, "The old leader is in charge now."

"Ok, where are we going from here, Miss Ruffled?" The murkrow asked me.

"We have a guy who is looking for Hunter for us." I smiled, "I was waiting for his return." I shivered again, "But these instincts to fly to a warmer place are really starting to annoy me."

"Ok, our objective is to find a warmer place then!" Rick smiled, "Oh, and wait for this friend to come back with the eevee." He nodded.

"What about me?" Seedeth growled, "You have attended to her needs, as per usual!" She seemed to be quite pissed off, even dropping me on the floor. "Just because I raped Mr shell over there," She pointed to Rick. "You all hate me!"

"Yes Seedeth," I nodded, "Rape is bad." I put an emphasis on the word "bad".

"Shut it!" Seedeth hissed, "I do not like to be ignored." She suddenly went very calm. "It's rude."  
"Seedeth, please calm down." I pleaded, "I'll fuck you tonight if you please stop upsetting everyone."

"Deal." Seedeth smiled.


	16. The river

A while later, I was having a wash in a nearby river. It was cold that night, but the cold seemed to make me more determined to leave. The bath was not only to make sure that my feathers where clean, but also to occupy myself before I flew away without realising. My wings where still sore, but the scars where fading a long last. I shivered a little, looking at the marks that could be seen under the feathers, and continued rubbing myself with the feathery limbs.

I turned around, and saw Seedeth's shadow facing me. It was dark, so I couldn't see her face. But I could feel her beautifully wicked smile, one so self confident and secure you could feel it like the heat from a radiator. She ran towards the water, and jumped just before she was going to dip her toe in. When she landed in the cold river, she almost jumped out again. This made me wish I could have seen the look on her face at the time.

"Hey Ruffy." She giggled, her voice slightly husky. I didn't seem to notice this, and quietly continued washing myself.

"Seedeth," I began, "We don't have to be together all the time, you know." I sighed, rubbing myself over. I suddenly felt something rubbing against my pussy, which caused me to glare at the aipom.

"Stop it, Seedeth." I sighed, "I don't want sex in the water now."

"But I do...and you promised." She whined, sounding like a baby Growlithe.

"That may be so." I nodded, "But it doesn't mean you can sexually assault me whenever you want. Love isn't sex, Seedeth."

"Yes, I know." Seedeth muttered, "But you know I love the sex. And we haven't had sex since The Warm Place."

"Fine." I muttered, and splashed water at her. "But after the bath, please."

"Why?" Seedeth asked impatiently, continuing to tickle at my opening.

"You wouldn't taste nice wet, now would you?" I sighed.

"Fine." Seedeth sighed, "How much longer?"

"I don't know." I smiled, "When I feel like it."

The aipom made an over dramatic sigh, and splashed at me. She continued splashing at me with the water until I grew very tired of her games. She giggled as she did so, seeming to find this game fun. If being splashed in the eyes with dirty water is fun, I'd hate to know what torture is.

"Alright!" I said, after an hour of this game. "We're getting out!"

The aipom seemed to jump for joy, and continued jumping around as she was getting out of our bath. Seedeth was a mad creature, so dominating and bossy, yet childish at the same time. I shook my head, knowing I would never understand the aipom even if I spent my whole life with her. After the aipom had finished her jump for joy dance, she lay down on the floor, opening her self to me.

"I...I won't touch you if you...just do this." She blushed, "You know...lick."

"Oh, Seedeth." I rolled my eyes, "What is it with you and licking?"

"Rubbing is for servants." She sighed, "Come on, please...I'm getting wet already."

"Not wet enough." I mused, and crawled over to her. I took my right wing, gave it a little kiss, and stroked the insides of her pussy with it. Every single time I swiped my wing down there, she groaned and wriggled, getting wetter by the second. For some reason, I liked this control. It was fun for me to suddenly stop, only to have her beg for more. Soon enough, this stimulation was enough to get her pussy to leak enough fluids to drench my already wet wing. She gave me a look of pure satisfaction as I started licking my wing casually. She started to get up, but I shook my head.

"Not now, sweetheart." I giggled, "That was just the warm up."

She gave me a puzzled look, but lay down again and waited. When I had licked my wing clean, I crawled over to her, and gave her a loving look.

"Are you ready?" I asked her calmly. The aipom nodded her head, getting all red in the face about it.

"Right then, I will begin." I nodded, and closed my eyes as I shoved my beak gently into her pussy.

She shivered, but I retaliated by sticking my tongue out, and lapping up the fluids leaking from her pretty much like a cat drinks up its milk. Every now and then, I would move my beak a little further back just so I could collect all the fluids. Sure, I didn't care about the taste when I was being tamed, but the sour and milky flavour just intrigued me. Her legs where wriggling about like worms out of the soil, bashing against my head and giving me a headache.

But I didn't stop. I wanted my fill of this wonderful liquid that poured from her body. I had to have more. So I continued wiping her pussy clean with my tongue, changing the speed of my strokes every now and then to stop her from getting bored of my tasting. Soon after, I heard her gasps turn into one huge moan, and I felt the liquid flooding all over my face. I removed my head from her pussy, expecting her to be mad at me for spending so much time down there.

Her face was red all over, and covered in sweat, but she didn't look angry. She looked like she had properly been pleased. However, she appeared tired, so I let her rest on the now wet grass while I went over to the river to wash my face. I dipped my head in the water, the fluids joining the water that was forcing it to be washed away. I found it sad that Seedeth's fluids where now in the water, but I really didn't want the fluids to end up drying on my face. I shook my head, trying to dry it, and walked back over to Seedeth. She was napping in the grass, hugging herself like some child. I moved her right arm so it wrapped around me instead, and snuggled up against her. She opened her eyes, and looked down on me, giving me a warm smile.

"Did I do good, Seedeth?" I asked shyly.

"No, Ruffled." She smiled, wrapped me closer, and licked my cheek, "You did brilliant."


	17. The tribe

I woke to see Seedeth's body lying in the water. She was chatting to an orange pokemon, one that looked like a huge otter with a yellow boa on its body. The floatzel looked at Seedeth with friendliness in its eyes, and I walked towards the pair to see what was going on.

"Oh, and Winston...here she is." Seedeth grinned at me and splashed some water my way. I shielded my eyes from the water, but still got wet. I shrugged it off and smiled at the two pokemon in front of me.

"Ruffy, I would like to introduce you to my good friend Winston." Seedeth nodded at the floatzel. "He is part of a tribe nearby here. He is also a close friend of mine."

"Hello there Ruffy." Winston smiled, "My name is of human tongue, as I was born under a trainer's eyes. To view the world like you feral beings was my dream, and my trainer granted it for me." He sighed, "Stupid trainer said I was too weak, anyway."

"Winston is a nice name...but how did you know that I was going to ask that?" I asked, feeling a little curious.

"Everyone asks that question." The floatzel sighed again, "It's annoying."

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Right, let's go see the others." Seedeth grinned, "We need to head to this tribe as soon as possible."

"Wait a minute." I frowned, "I'm the leader of the group, and I don't know what this tribe is."

"We are a tribe of pokemon that evolve through the love of trainers." The floatzel stated proudly. "Even though I do not evolve through happiness, I am accepted due to the fact that I once had an owner."

"So you are saying that I am not allowed in because I am feral?" I coughed.

"No, we allow all sorts of wild, ugly creatures into our clan, since our leader is so accepting of others." The floatzel rubbed his chest proudly, and I frowned a little at the way he emphasised "ugly".

"Let's go see what the others have to say, then." I nodded, and started walking towards the rest of the group. Seedeth placed the hand on her tail on my shoulder.

"Wait." She said. "Don't you think that we need to let them all go? We don't need them."

"I heard that." Shi's voice hissed from the shadows. The eyes of the pokemon shone with rage as she jumped towards the aipom. Seedeth made a scared monkey sound, and climbed up a tree with fear in her eyes.

"How dare you abandon us, Seedeth." Grimsby hissed, flying down from the sky, and landing in the tree Seedeth was hiding in.

"I thought we where friends, even though you attacked me." Rick sighed softly, looking up at the aipom. Seedeth glared at the squirtle, causing him to hide in his shell with a small squeak.

"Seedeth, come on." Winston called to the aipom, "What's wrong with these guys, anyway? They look excellent, for feral pokemon anyway." I tutted at this, but the floatzel ignored me.

"What if we all go?" I suggested.

"Go where?" Shi hissed, pointing her claws at me, "You're in charge, you spit it out!"

"Seedeth wants to go to a tribe." I sighed, "I don't know much about it, but this floatzel is a member there, and he says we will be allowed."

"Yes, even you inferior feral pokemon will be allowed in the tribe." The floatzel laughed.

"Ok, you can stop with the idea that we are lower than you." I growled, "Its starting to bug me."

"It bugs our leader too." The floatzel frowned, "He is feral, just like the rest of you."

"Let's go find him then." Shi hissed, "Maybe he will shut you up."

The floatzel turned a deep shade of red, and sighed. "Oh yes, he will."

"Wow...someone has a crush!" Seedeth giggled, falling off the tree so she was hanging on by her tail.

"I wrote him a little letter yesterday..." Winston swooned. "I hope he likes it."

"I have got to see how this turns out." Seedeth smiled, "Come on!"

"Alright, I am going with you." I laughed, "You could need some help, Mr Winston!"

"Right, like I'd need help from a feral like you." Winston rolled his eyes, "But thanks." He started walking towards the trees, and motioned us all to follow.

"Let's all go." Shi sighed, "I need to find a way to kill something, anyway."

"Right, come on then!" Rick sighed, "Its not like I am the mapper or anything."

"Are there any interesting bird pokemon there, Winston?" Grimsby asked, walking behind the floatzel. The floatzel was huge in comparison to the murkrow.

"Many wonderfully trained birds, little Murkrow." The floatzel spread his arms wide, "Beautiful  
plumage...small tight asses..." The floatzel mused. "Male, female...any thing you desire can be found in the Tribe of happiness."

"The Tribe of happiness?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Our leader is a very quirky man." The floatzel sighed, "He likes the idea of everyone being happy and being in love."

We soon reached a clearing in the woods that we where passing through, where a few huts where dotted here and there. The huts looked like tepees, mainly made of pokemon skins such as Azumarril and Buneary. A few pokemon waved at Winston with a smile on their face, and others looked at us cautiously, mainly Seedeth for some reason. Eventually, we reached a huge hut with a large heart on it. As soon as the floatzel stood by the flaps of the hut, a yellow pokemon raced out and bumped right into the floatzel's body.

The pokemon was tall with a long yellow head, and two ears that had two black stripes going through both of the ears. Its neck was the longest part of his body, with three black stripes in the middle of his neck. The belly of the pokemon was slightly rounded, with small flipper like arms sticking out from his neck. Sticking out of its belly where also two legs, each with a nail on them. The tail of the pokemon thrashed excitedly, the red orb on his head shining as brightly as the orb on his head. Winston flushed violently, and picked up the ampharos carefully.

"Uh...Rosheith..." Winston blushed, "H-how are you?"

"Tip top!" the ampharos cried, "I read your letter!"

"Y-you did?" Winston put the yellow pokemon down. "What did you think?"

"It was the most wonderful piece of poetry I have ever seen!" Rosheith wagged his now glowing tail. "Come, let us go into...the tent."

"R-right." Winston was obviously not ready, but didn't seem to care. He looked at Seedeth, gave her a wink, and entered the tent.

"Right, we better get into a tent that isn't filled with love making pokemon." Seedeth sighed, and looked around the tents. "I have been here before...so I know that the huts with hearts are taken.

"Can I look around?" Rick asked, looking at a Buneary that was looking into a fire. "I recognise her."

"Go on." Seedeth waved him off, "Don't forget to be easy on her, we normal types can be very small."

"Don't worry..." Rick sighed, "If she is who I think she is...we have already done things before." The squirtle walked over towards the Buneary, and the two started talking.

Grimsby was also agitated. He had spotted a nice looking Togetic hanging around one of the huts, and couldn't get his eyes off the other pokemon.

"Can I...?" He asked me, looking at the white pokemon, who really just looked like an winged egg with a neck and head to me.

"Sure." I nodded, "Have fun." Seedeth frowned a little as she saw the Murkrow leave, but didn't say a word. Shi looked around crossly at the other pokemon walking around the tribe, rolling her eyes as she saw a pikachu and an eevee making out by the fire.

"Love is pointless." The Sneasel complained, looking around crossly.

"I have to agree with you, my friend." An umbreon padded over to the Sneasel, with a sleeping eevee on his back.

"If love is pointless, how come you have a child?" Seedeth walked over to the eevee, and poked him. "He looks familiar, doesn't he Ruffy?"

"I found him running around, crying "Hunt!". It was quite amusing, but he looked hungry, so I fed him." The umbreon sighed.

"That's Hunter. We adopted him, but he ran away while we where trying to get out of prison." I explained.

"I see." The umbreon looked at the sleeping eevee carefully. "Do you have an idea of what he may evolve into?"

"I don't know, he may be too young for evolution yet." I looked at the small eevee, and thought of its evolutions for a second.

I couldn't imagine Hunter as being any of the evolutions of eevee, as he looked too cute and innocent to be a stronger and more powerful being. It was odd, but I just couldn't see him evolving. I turned to Seedeth, and she shrugged as well.

"Well, if he evolves into umbreon, I can look after him, and teach him how to be a real umbreon." The umbreon nodded, "He'll need a lot of practice."

"Right, we will consider that, umbreon." I nodded. "Seedeth, have you found a place that isn't habited by copulating pokemon yet?"

"There's one over here." The aipom pointed at a heartless teepee with the hand on her tail while holding the eevee in her arms. "Lets go, Ruffy!"

"What about me?" Shi frowned.

"Come, let's talk." The umbreon brushed his tail against the feathers on the sneasel's body, which caused her to flinch.

"No sex busyness." She scowled. "I don't want you to penetrate me, and this is how it is staying."

"Have you ever...?"

"No!" Shi hissed, "I am not a cheap useless thing to fuck!"

"Fine...why don't we just have a chat then?" the umbreon's tone of voice grew softer, and he lay down on the floor. Seedeth and I watched the two for a few seconds, and then entered the teepee.

The inside was nice and warm, with two sheets on the floor representing beds, along with a little treasure chest of all sorts of odd items. Seedeth placed the eevee on one of the sheets and then looked into the chest, throwing all sorts of rods and shaking objects in my face as she searched.

"I have all this stuff at home, you know." She said, throwing another purple rod at me. "I never use it though. I wouldn't use these, they look all dirty, and that's not nice."

"You want to fuck me again, don't you?" I sighed, smiling a little but wishing that Seedeth would not want to ravish me at every single moment. "Why can't we just... learn to properly love?"

Seedeth stopped for a second. "You're right." She paused for a second, and ran out of the teepee. I looked at the flaps of the hut, hoping I hadn't made her cry. Soon enough, she returned with a little purple flower, looking redder than a flareon's fur.

"Um...I found this growing during our walk...and I thought of you...so I found it again..." She started stammering, holding the flower limply in her right paw. "I'm sorry I want sex with you all the time...its just you are too good for just one taste and..." Her words started jumbling together at this point, so I stopped her and took the flower in my wings.

"Thank you, Seedeth." I rubbed my head against her chest.

Seedeth lay down on the floor and closed her eyes. I watched her for a few seconds, and then joined her.

"Seedeth, why are we...?"

"Shush." Seedeth hushed. "I'm tired."

"Right." I nodded, and closed my eyes.

My mind started thinking about what was going on with each of the rest of our group. I was so glad for the group, so happy that we where all still together despite the odds. It was amazing how we had stuck together no matter what...except for Lish of course. These thoughts where like a lullaby to me, and I soon drifted into sleep.


	18. The master must taste the honey

I woke with the feeling of something wet tracing all over my body. I opened my eyes to see Seedeth's purple figure criss-crossing the surface of my body. I tapped her head softly with a wing, and she looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." She started. "I didn't mean to...don't leave me Ruffy!" Her face turned red, but I remained calm.

"It's fine, Seedeth." I smiled, "I needed to wake up anyway...maybe you should finish the job?" I raised an eyebrow at her, and parted my legs. I saw her eyes widen at my wet pussy, and she gave me a confused look.

"You always said love wasn't sex...is this a test?" Seedeth asked hesitatingly, even though she was already stroking my clit with a paw. I was trying to keep calm, but the sensations caused by her rubbing of that particular area made me melt in ecstasy.

"Seedeth...love isn't sex, yes." I smiled, trying not to start moaning, "But sex is a way of expressing love. As long as we do other things, like cuddling and kissing...we can do this...with it being an expression of love." I then gave up, and made a huge moan.

"If you are sure..." She gave me a wink, removed her now wet paw, and began to lower her head. I blushed a little as I felt her tongue enter my labia, and gave a groan as the warm tongue touched my clit.

"Oh...Seedeth..." I groaned, wrapping my legs around her head so she couldn't remove it. "Please don't stop this..."

Her head shook a little, and the licks grew rougher and faster. With every lick a gave a moan, the sensations fluttering through my lower stomach like butterflies in the wind. I felt all the muscles inside me tense in ecstasy as she licked me clean, her tongue travelling all across my pussy area, from top to bottom. Eventually, it was too much for my body. I felt myself cum all over her face again, the liquid pouring down onto her little purple head, and I felt some drip down to the opening of my rear. I gave a satisfied sigh, and relaxed my legs at long last. Seedeth gave her nose a little lick, and started licking all the cum off her face pretty much like how a cat would. She then looked at my anus with an interested look on her face.

"What is it, Seedeth?" I asked her, rolling over so she could get a proper look. She stroked my feathers with the hand on her tail, moving her middle finger over the middle of my anus. I groaned a little, sensations now forming there as well as in my pussy.

"I...just saw that it was wet..." Seedeth whispered.

"I know. That's because you made me come, remember?" I giggled.

She giggled a little too, and turned me over again. She stuck out her middle finger, and hovered it over my pussy.

"Seedeth, don't you think..." I started, but she stroked my opening again. This time, she took it out as soon as she was soaked in fluid.

"Let me try this, please Ruffy..." She pleaded. Seeing her eyes become puppy-like broke my will, and I turned around after nodding at her.

"Be gentle please Seedeth." I whimpered, really not too ready for this. "Please take your finger out when I say...please..."

The aipom kissed the back of my neck, which caused sensations to grow all over my body again. I moaned, and shook my head.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." She whispered, leaning over me so her pussy and my anus where touching. After a few seconds of this awkward feeling position, she lowered herself, and slowly pushed her finger through the opening of my anus.

It hurt. Of course it would. But at the same time...I felt a fluttering of those butterflies travel though my whole body. I gave a little moan, and almost shivered as her middle finger brushed up and down inside me. Sure, it wasn't as good as our normal licking sessions, but it felt so damn good that it may as well have been. Soon enough, I knew I had taken my fill. Her finger was staring to hurt my insides a little, and I gave a weak whimper. Out shot her finger, and she ran over to me worriedly.

"You ok, Ruffy?" She asked, patting my back with her paws. I got up, rubbed my butt weakly, and gave her a huge smile.

"I loved it Seedeth." I sighed, wagging my tail with happiness. "Its just that you overdid it a little near the end, but you stopped as soon as the pain started, so I am good now."

"I am so fucking glad." Seedeth shook her head, "Sure, I wanted to break you when you came into my life again. But after...I really fell for you...I have never wanted to see you in pain." She looked away for a moment, biting her lip.

"When did you start loving me? I thought it was before the taming." I tilted my head curiously, and she bit her lip till it bled this time.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I think it was the time where you where in the cage...crying and screaming at me like the mad thing you where. I felt something hurt inside...and it stopped when we had that talk."

"I understand now." I gave a weak smile. "What about when I rubbed back?"

"That caused an...obsession with you." She nodded. "Not love, obsession." She licked my cheek, causing me to giggle.

"And then he said, Professor Oak came!" A laughing voice shouted from outside the tent. Two figures where laughing, wrapped around each other in a very odd way. Seedeth and I looked at the silhouette moving about our tent. It seemed like a strange boulder like creature with some form of vine with a head wrapped around it.

"Oh Goleta, you are so funny!" A hissy voice laughed. "Come on, let's find an empty tent!"

"This one has no hearts on it." Goleta pointed to our tent.

"Shit." Seedeth cursed.


	19. Heartless trouble

The two pokemon rushed into our tent, grinning even in the knowledge that we where in the room. I gave a terrified squawk as one of the pokemon who looked like a boulder with arms, legs, and head grabbed me and started hugging me tight.

"Seedeth!" I cried, as the pokemon started stroking my clit, "Help me!" I could feel the rush of sensations flow through me like a waterfall, and I groaned with guilty pleasure.

"If we do not have a heart on our front door...we are fuckable." Seedeth sighed, walking over to the other pokemon on the ground.

The pokemon was a purple snake, with a yellow underbelly. This one was male, proven by the large, erect cock that was sticking from under the pokemon's body. Seedeth whimpered as the Ekans raised himself up so his cock was level with her mouth.

"Sorry Ruffy..." She sighed as she enveloped her sweet monkey mouth with the Ekan's cock.

"Good..." The Ekans hissed, "Its nice to see you again, Miss Seedeth." The aipom blushed as she started to suck on the member in her mouth.

"You...you know her?" I looked away as the Ekans started moaning. I started moaning again as the Golem's claw moved over my clit again.

"Of course we do." The Golem who was molesting me gave a laugh. "She owes us a servant."

Seedeth made a little gasp, as she was unable to talk with the Ekans' cock in her sweet mouth. I looked towards her with a sad, lost face as I noticed how her mouth was now filled with what seemed to be cum. The aipom opened her mouth, the white seed pouring out as she gasped for air.

"That is no servant you are holding." She coughed after a few seconds. "She...is someone different."

The Ekans lowered himself, giving a huge grin as he slivered over to me. He gave me a look that spelled doom for me, and laughed a hissy laugh. He shook his tail, which had a rattle that looked like a stack of yellow balls, and continued looking at me.

"Don't hurt me..." I whimpered before making another moan.

The Golem had been stroking my clit for so long now, I was now close to orgasm. I gave another moan as she stroked my now swollen clit which was now giving off intense sensations. Soon enough, I couldn't take anymore, and I gave a huge moan as I came all over the golem's claws. Happy with what she had done, she placed her now wet claw into her own pussy, and gave a huge moan.

"You're inside me, chatot." She chuckled, "How does that feel?"

I gave a little whimper, and looked over to Seedeth. She looked away with tears in her eyes, and I knew she couldn't do anything. The Ekans looked over to the aipom curiously, and gave the Golen a glare.

"She isn't a servant!" The Ekans hissed, wagging his tail softly. "Look, she's crying!"

The Golem dropped my wet self on the floor, causing me to bang my head on the muddy ground, and ran over to the monkey pokemon.

"Seedeth, what is wrong?" The Golem frowned, "Don't you have a servant for us?"

"I don't have a fucking servant." Seedeth growled, getting up. I could see the hate in her eyes growing, it is a strange thing to see gemstones on fire. She pushed the Ekans onto the floor, and stepped on his now limp cock. The Ekans screamed in pain, tears forming on his eyes.

"What's the matter Seedeth?" The Golem stepped back, looking at the Ekans with a blush on her face, "What happened to your servants?"

"I let them free!" The aipom cried, raising her paw just to smash it on the Ekans' cock again, "No one deserves to be caged! Ruffy over there showed me that...and I love her." The pokemon looked at the aipom in shock.

"What happened to 'Love is pointless'?" The Ekans said weakly.

"I changed." Seedeth lifted her paw only to smack it into the Ekans' head. "And you should too."

"How dare you hit Tranistf!" The Golem roared, and lifted me up. She put her arms around my neck, and squeezed her arms so it hurt, but I could still breathe. "Leave him alone, or I will crush your little love-bird right now!" Seedeth stopped, almost seeming to be frozen in time. She fell to the floor with her arms open, seeming much more like a baby aipom begging for food.

"Give her back..." She whined, "She means everything to me..."

A blush rose to my cheeks as the Golem started laughing. She let me go, and ran over to Tranistf, who was groaning on the floor.

"I'm ok, sweetie..." The Ekans coughed weakly, "But I think I am a bit flat down there."

"I can help with that, but I think we should be alone." The Golem giggled, and started walking out of the tent. The Ekans slithered over to Seedeth and spat in her face before slithering off after his mate.

"Heh, I get to take his spit as well as his seed." Seedeth coughed, and rubbed her face over.

"Who where those guys?" I asked, stroking Seedeth's ear with my wing.

"Workmates." Seedeth frowned, "You can borrow servants of them. But you'd better pay them back or they will kill you."

"Did you pay them back?" I asked curiously.

"I did today." She nodded, "We both got fucked by them in one way or another. That counts as payment."

"Seedeth...why did you suck him as soon as he arrived?" I asked timidly.

"Because they like being given what they are wanted without asking for it." Seedeth sighed, and the looked at me. "Ruffy, can we kiss?"

"Please clean your mouth out first." I giggled, "I want your sweet breath entering my body, not cum."

She then kissed my cheek tenderly. I blushed a little, but when I moved my wing over to wipe my face of any cum, Seedeth used the hand on her tail to brush over the spot where she had kissed me. She showed me with hand, only covered with clear spit.

"I am clean, Ruffy." She stated with a singsong voice. I opened my beak to argue, but yet again she enveloped me with her sweet soft mouth. Again our tongues started dancing, explore each other's mouths as we remained connected. Seedeth rubbed my back tenderly, and broke off from me after a few moments.

"Did you taste any, Ruffy?" She sang. I shook my head.

"Good." She giggled, "Come on, let's go see how the others are doing." I rolled my eyes, and followed the dancing purple monkey out of the tent.


	20. Attack at the woods

As soon as Seedeth and I exited the tent, we noticed that there was a huge crowd in front of something. I flew over the crowd, and saw two pokemon along with with a red egg. The mother, a tired but fairly happy looking Typholsion with shiny blue fur, growled and rose the flame on her neck. The father, a very proud Manetric, shook his triangular yellow furred head with pride. The Typhlosion looked really weak though, her soft tan underbelly covered in bruises. I was concerned about this, and told Seedeth about it when I landed.

"They probably are having rough sex, Ruffy." Seedeth stated, "After all, the Manetric is a dog like pokemon, isn't he?"

"I guess, but she still seems really weak." I noted, flying up again to look at the blue flaming pokemon. She gave a great gasp, and closed her eyes as another egg started falling from below her. The Manetric stuck out his blue chest with pride, and growled at the people crowding the two.

"Life is amazing, isn't it Seedeth?" I sighed, looking at the two eggs with yearning in my eyes. Seedeth started mumbling, and looked away.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, patting her on the back.

"I miss...my children." Seedeth bit her lip.

"We'll find them, don't worry!" I wagged my tail happily, trying to keep optimistic despite the low chance of ever finding them.

"Get out of 'ere!" The Manetric howled, sparks forming on the yellow lumps of fur on its legs. The pokemon started backing off, and Seedeth and I both noticed Grimsby walking around happily. Happy to see that he was ok, we ran towards him.

"How have you been then?" Seedeth asked him when we walked near him. He gave Seedeth a cold look, but looked at me warmly.

"I found someone!" He cried out with happiness, "We had a lot of fun last night, I can tell you!"

"So, who is the lucky girl then?" Seedeth teased.

"That's the thing...my mate isn't a girl...." Grimsby blushed.

"So you two are a bit like us two then?" I asked, poking Seedeth and then myself with my right wing.

"A bit...but the pairing is a little more believable...no offence." He smiled.

"So, who's the lucky guy then?" I asked, jumping up and down. I knew that this new person was making Grimsby very happy, judging by the constant smile on his yellow beak.

"He's big...in both ways..." The Murkrow mused, tapping his beak with a wing, "And he is brown...and he has that big bushy eyebrow that most Noctowl like him have...and he has this cute little way of making tick tock noises that he learned to do as a Hoothoot..." Grimsby blushed at this point, giggling a little.

"Oh, there you are Grimsby...where you talking about me?" A voice came out from what seemed to be nowhere, until the Noctowl swooped to the ground behind Grimsby.

He was big. He was taller and wider than Seedeth and I combined! His feathers all seemed to be as long as my beak, and his eyebrows where the same size of about half my total wingspan. He laughed at my blank stare, and flapped his huge chocolate wings, showing off his huge wingspan. There where also chocolate coloured triangles on his front, and a chocolate coloured tail from behind him. Grimsby blushed, and turned around. The little Murkrow dwarfed in comparison to this huge bird-in fact, we all did.

"Yes, I did...Tickith." Grimsby smiled, pointing at us, "I was telling my friends all about you!"

Tickith smiled, wagging his chocolate tail, "Good to see how everyone has friends. But...we must go to the tent now."

"Why, what's up?" Grimsby wagged his own tail worriedly.

"Our tent may be taken by them damn...poke...sluts!" Tickith seemed unable to get the last words out without spitting them, and so he did.

"Pokesluts?" Seedeth asked.

"An Ekans and Golem keep sneaking into tents to have sex with innocent pokemon." Tickith sighed, "Something caused them to get mad."

Seedeth blushed, "They attacked us..." She sighed.

"Well, guard the area Tickith!" Grimsby frowned, "Seedeth, Ruffled and I will hunt down those pesky sex addicts!"

"Oook." I frowned, "Maybe we should hunt for the others first...like Shi?"

Just then we heard a howling noise and a scream. We all jumped up, and ran towards the source of the screaming. The screaming seemed to come from the forest outside of the tribe area. We looked at the trees, heard more screaming and growling, and looked at ourselves.

"You go in." I whispered to Grimsby.

"No, you go in." Grimsby whispered back.

"Why don't we all go in?"Seedeth sighed, "Safety in numbers, Ruffy."

"Alright, if Ruffled's going in, I'm going in." Grimsby flapped his wings happily.

"Ok, we'll all go in." Seedeth giggled, and ran in. I shrugged, and ran in after Seedeth, Grimsby tagging along by holding onto my tail. I still hated having my tail touched, but there was no time for silly things like that.

When we did get to the screaming, the screaming was gone. Shi's body was on the floor, seeming to be knocked out rather than dead however. In front of her was the Umbreon she had been talking to earlier, growling at the Golem and Ekans in front of him.

"Move aside, doggie." The Ekans hissed, "We need her...for our little experiment."

"You'll have to go through me before you can touch her." The Umbreon growled, the yellow rings on his body glowing with anticipation.

"Fine." The Golem grinned. She then started forming a odd rocky ball in her palm. After a few seconds, she threw it at the Umbreon. Before I knew what I was doing, I flew quickly to try and block the rock blast attack from the Umbreon. Grimsby naturally followed me, along with Seedeth, and we all ended up in a big furry and feathery lump on the floor. The rock happened to miss due to the sudden distraction, however. The Golem hissed, and started charging up another rock blast as the Ekans started forming venom in his fanged mouth.

"Thank goodness you are here!" The Umbreon growled, "I heard a scream...and then I found Shi on the floor." A tear fell from his eye, and he started glowing angrily. "Let's force these dirt bags into extinction!"

"Extinction is for the weak!" The Golem cried, firing a rock blast at me.

The rock pushed me into a tree and knocked all the wind out of me. I fell to the floor, groaning in pain. Seedeth growled, and started scratching and punching at the pokemon who had just attacked me. At this point I was very dizzy, and I could only see the purple figure that was my lover be thrown into the air and then crash into a tree next to mine.

"I'm sorry Ruffy." Seedeth moaned, holding her head.

"Its ok Seedy." I held my head in my hands, "But we mustn't give up."

"What can we use?" Seedeth shook her head, "I'm a normal type, you're a normal and flying...we have no chance!"

She then seemed to spot something shining on the floor, and tried to throw it at the Golem, who was now trying to throw rocks at a black blob who was cawing at the rock type pokemon and the purple snake around her neck. The rock missed, but caught Grimsby's attention.

"Seedeth...that was a dusk stone." I flapped my wings, and flew over to Grimsby. Seedeth held her head for a second, and followed. My vision was still blurry from the attack, but was slowly recovering.

"Hello there." Grimsby said, flying past another rock blast attack, this time nearly getting his hat taken off by one of the flying rocks. The Golem frowned, looking around at all the double team copies that the Murkrow had been making while battling. The Murkrow turned around and summoned more copies of himself, and then gave a huge sigh.

"I can't take much more..." He sighed, "They keep hitting my copies. I need a boost..." He looked at the dusk stone. "I wonder what Tickith would think of me...after I touch this stone."

"We can fight together without you having to evolve." The Umbreon said after biting into the Golem's leg. "Let's stop being sitting ducks and get on with it!"

And so we did. Grimsby and I took to the skies, I using chatter and Grimsby attacking with sucker punch. Grimsby would dive onto the opponent during his attack, and then would peck them when they looked ready to attack. I would just dive in and scream nonsense in the Golem's ear while pecking at the Ekans' soft neck. The Umbreon would bite and Seedeth continued scratching and punching, but they where often tossed off by the Golem easily.

"We need more power." Grimsby whispered whenever he flew past me for another attack.

"I know." Was often my reply.

"I need that stone Seedeth found." He said finally, and before I could argue, he dived into the little black stone.

The reaction was immediate, all pokemon started watching as the small black bird started glowing white. His hat changed shape to one that looked like a fedora, he started forming some form of beard like collar on his chest, and gained bigger wings. When the glowing stopped he was no longer the small Murkrow I knew. He was a big, blue imposing bird. His claws resembled that of most carnivorous birds, the underside of the wings of his where red, along with the edge of his tail. The beard like collar was white, and looked poofy, and he gave a little as he poked the beard playfully.

In a few seconds though, we continued fighting. This time, Grimsby flew slower, but dropped attacks such as dark pulse instead. The purple pulses of energy that flew into the Golem actually seemed to be weakening the opponent down for once. With this I gained more hope, putting every single bit of concentration into the attack I was preforming. The trees where silent as they watched this great battle for the life of our dear friend Shi, not one other pokemon disturbed us as we continued dodging attacks just to get the chance of hitting our enemies again. Soon enough, Golem fell to the ground with a weak "Peh...".

We all felt like cheering when they fell, but we where too tired to do so, especially Grimsby who had lost energy preforming the attacks he had just learned from evolving into a Honchkrow. He gave an exhausted sigh, and fell to the ground with his blue and red tail in the air. The dusk stone lay innocently next to him, seeming to be some form of new friend of his. We heard nothing but the rustling of leaves in the wind for a few seconds, and then a few feral pokemon peeked their head out of the trees. I sighed, looked at the muddy ground with content, and then remembered the reason why we where battling in the first place.

"Where's Shi?" I asked.

"I've got her." The Umbreon had lifted her up onto his back, and was looking at her snow white body with a strange look in his eyes. "Come on, I'll take her to the hospital hut." I walked over to Grimsby, tapped him with my wing till he woke up, and started walking with the others.

After about an hour of walking, we finally reached the tribe's centre again. Lots of pokemon crowded us as the Umbreon dropped Shi to the ground carefully. Grimsby joined her on the floor, and fell asleep. Tickith flew over to us worriedly, looking at our bruises and scratches with a beady eye.

"Where is Grimsby?" He asked, looking as if he would bite his lip if he had one.

"He evolved to help us." I sighed, pointing to the huge bird pokemon slumped on the floor. Grimsby was still shorter in comparison to the Noctowl, but now they looked more like a couple rather than a father and a lost child.

"Wow...I never knew he'd have the guts to." Tickith murmured, "He said strength was in the heart and not the evolution chain."

"He felt he needed the push." Seedeth sighed, "Don't worry, he is still the same guy."  
Four round pink pokemon with eggs in a pouch on their stomachs walked over to the two pokemon. The pokemon each looked like a ball with odd reddish hair, stumpy little arms, and egg pouch and stubby little legs and a cute little tail. They then started dragging them into a tent with a red cross on it, two pokemon holding each of the knocked out patients by holding their heads and feet (or claws in Grimsby case). We looked solemnly as another Chansey walked over to us.

"You may need to wait a while." The Chansey stated, "These two are in pretty rough shape."

"But what about Grimsby, the Honchkrow?" Tickith asked worriedly, "Is he ok?"

"He just needs rest...I'm not sure about the other one." Chansey sighed.

"Can I see her?" The Umbreon whined, "I helped her."

"Can I see Grimsby, as well?" Tickith looked at the ground. "I should have helped him."

"Well, they need rest right now." the Chansey coughed, "But you may see them later. Go to your tents."

We both all shrugged at each other and went our separate ways. Seedeth and I walked over to our tent, but we didn't make it before Seedeth started kissing me. I nearly fell to the floor, all the sensations in my mouth causing me to flush slightly.

When we broke off, I stated, "We need rest, not sex, Seedy."

"I know...I just can't help it!" Seedeth blushed violently. We both opened the tent flaps at the same time, and looked inside with shock. There was a small rock on top of our beds, with a message chiselled in.

"What does it say, Ruffy?" Seedeth asked.

I read the rock, the message causing me to tremble in fear.

_Forget your Sneasel friend...you both are next._


	21. Team up

We took the rock outside, looking around for someone to help us. Fortunately, Winston had been walking around the tent with a mused look on his face, and noticed us. He saw our lost and scared faces, and waddled over to us.

"What's wrong, my feral friends?" He laughed, patting me on the head, "Today is a good day! The sky is blue, the clouds are floating...and nothing is going wrong in the Tribe of happiness!"

"Actually, there is something wrong." Seedeth coughed, "You and the Ampharos had better sort it out." She pointed to the rock, and put her arm around me tightly. "This was a present. From the Golem and Ekans who assaulted Shi the sneasel. We want our problem solved."

"I'll go get my pretty little tribe master then!" Winston laughed, "He knows how to solve everything...even how to fill my damaged heart!" He then skipped off merrily. Seedeth gave me a grossed out look, and hugged me tight.

"If I ever act like that," She started, "I would like to die choking on your cum."

"I would never kill you," I stated, "Even if you ended up as awful as that. Love is seeing past flaws."

"I...I knew that!" Seedeth blushed, "I was just testing you."

A few minutes of silence was suddenly filled with a cheering crowd. Curious, I looked over to see Rosheith bowing in front of an endless crowd of happy looking pokemon. The crowd followed him as he skipped towards us, and looked at the rock with a frown on his face. The crowd grew silent as he looked us in the eye. I felt a bad feeling fill my stomach, his facial expression was not serious at all. He looked more playful than anything, his eyes dancing like Kirlia on a moonlit path. He rose his fist, which was now glowing blue, and smashed the rock into tiny pieces with his solid arm.

"Problem solved." He said. The crowd all cheered, while Seedeth and I looked at the dippy pokemon with disbelief.

"The problem isn't the bloody rock!" Seedeth screamed, "Didn't you read the note on it? The Golem and Ekans want us dead!"

"Death does not exist in the tribe of happiness." Rosheith looked at us sternly, "It is a place of happiness. Now get on with your lives."

The crowd cheered again at this, and we looked at each other with torn faces as the ampharos and the crowd left us alone.

"W...what will we do now?" I stammered, grabbing Seedeth's purple arm. "They...are gonna kill us."

"We fight them if they try." Seedeth said grimly, "Maybe our friends will help us. Maybe we should see them."

"Good idea, why don't we see where Rick is?" I looked at the floor, "He'd know what to do...and he does have an advantage over Goleta."

"Right, come on then." The aipom let go of my wing, and started looking around the tents. I drifted behind her, feeling more ghost like than normal. I was scared, I had no moves that could properly take down such a pokemon, and Seedeth only knew brick break. I was close to tears when we finally found the squirtle wrapped around a silky furred Buneary. The main odd thing about this Buneary was that the fur on her lower body and ears was pink, instead of tan. We walked over to them when the Buneary looked over to us with a really sweet smile. It was so sweet, it may have made me sick.

"Are these those...friends you have been talking about?" She asked Rick in a voice that was sweeter than honey, or pecha berries. She gave Seedeth a little grin, and looked all over Seedeth's body. Seedeth blushed, and wagged her tail happily, not noticing the slightly annoyed look on Rick's face.

"Sweetie, these are Ruffled..." He pointed at me, "And Seedeth..." He pointed at Seedeth.

"Aha!" The Buneary cried, shaking both of our arms (or wings in my case) and kissing us both on the cheeks. "I am Sweetie!" She cried, shaking her butt a little in Rick's face as she said her name.

"So, you have a human name, hm?" I tilted my head while Seedeth checked out the Buneary.

"We both where egg raised, after all." Rick coughed. "Humans like giving names to the creatures they are about to abandon in five seconds flat." He grinned a little, and stroked the fluff that was on the bottom half of Sweetie's body. She giggled, and pushed his arms off.

"Not now, Ricky." She giggled, "Later."

"Anyway," Seedeth started, "We need your help, guys."

"What with?" Sweetie asked, shaking her butt again.

"We received a nice message off some people saying that we are gonna die, basically." I coughed, "We came to you, Rick, because one of them is a Golem."

"And what about me?" Sweetie grinned, "I can kick ass too, I'm not just a pretty face!"

To prove this, she jumped in the air while sticking her foot out. Rick gave a sigh, ran over to where she was landing, and hid in his shell just before the jump kick attack could hit one of his arms. The Squirtle and Buneary skidded against the grass, causing the grass to peel away to show the horrid damp mud underneath. Rick popped out of his shell, looking over to the Buneary who had tackled him down with a big smile.

"You can help too." Seedeth said, seeming to be quite surprised by the pokemon's attack, "Fighting type moves are very good against rock types, and Goleta is our main problem."

"Yes..." I said, slightly saddened at how Seedeth never gave me that look. "But we have to watch out for the Ekans...so who is good against poison types?"

"Ground moves, and psychic." Seedeth answered my question confidently, "But we are good enough for that weak old thing..." She then wrapped her arm around me and hugged me tight.

"Alright...so where do we go fight those motherfuckers?" Rick asked, clenching his fists.

"They will probably want to ambush us...so we have to wait."

"Wait a minute...doesn't that mean we have to stay with you guys...the whole time?" Sweetie asked curiously, looking at the both of us. We looked back at each other, and our faces fell.

"I suppose so..." Seedeth started.

"You don't have to help if you don't want to." I added, "We just don't want to die."

"We are going to help you, Ruffled." Rick smiled at me. "That's what friends do...but what if Sweetie and I...want to...you know?"

"If you want to fuck, you can go in the tent." Seedeth nodded, "We will stay outside and occupy ourselves."

"Or we could all occupy each other..." Sweetie grinned, rubbing Rick's shell.

"Don't be silly, Sweetie." Rick purred, scratching the Buneary's ear. "I am the only pokemon for you, and vice-versa."

"Right...right..." Sweetie seemed to be disappointed for a second, but her face rose again. "Oh well!" She laughed, jumping around. "Come on, let's go for that walk we where talking about!"

"Walk?" I asked.

"We where going to go to a hot spring..." Rick started.

"Ooo, where?" Seedeth asked, grinning at me.

"You can come with us..." Sweetie smiled, "There are many pools with many pokemon...lots of fun!"

"Alright, come on!" Seedeth said, running up to Rick and putting her arm around both him and Sweetie, "Let's go!"

The gang started skipping off without me. For a second I felt like leaving them there, but I knew that our separation would spell our doom like it nearly did with me last time. I gave a sigh, and started walking over to them.

I started walking through the leaf covered forest with a pained expression on my face. I knew that Seedeth had her eyes on that Buneary, and Sweetie's playful nature hadn't helped matters. I carried on walking until I tripped over a tree root. Cursing, I brushed myself down, and looked around. The trees where giant compared to my small statue, and where all stacked together like sardines. Sunlight was able to get through gaps between the tree's branches, making plant life below the trees a chance of survival. I heard a cough, and noticed two red eyes staring at me.

"We have much to talk about..." Jason started, "And I want to help you."


	22. The wolf at the door

"Jason, what are you plotting this time?" I sighed, looking into the absol's crimson eyes.

He had grown since I had last seen him, he was now twice my size rather than just two heads higher than me. I realised that the absol had matured considerably since I had last seen him, or at least physically. His clawed paws twitched in anticipation, even the muscles of the paw itself looking firmer and leaner than normal. His leg muscles had also gone thinner, the muscles poking out of his legs like defiant lumps of flesh. He looked at my staring eyes curiously, and laughed a little. His thin frame seemed to stand out from the endless woodlands behind him, the trees seeming to sway away from him as if afraid. I heard a twig snap, and looked at Jason curiously.

"You haven't seen me on duty, have you?" He looked at me warmly, shaking his body. I couldn't help but stare. I felt slightly guilty that I was staring at him in this way, but I was still mad at Seedeth for ignoring me and running off with Sweetie.

"No, I haven't." I stated flatly, looking away after a small mental battle. "Why do you wish to talk to me?"

"Just wondering where you went after you escaped from my dungeon." Jason smiled, but the smile looked a bit odd, as if he was angry that I had escaped.

"We needed to get out!" I frowned. "All those guards where molesting Seedeth...I love her, I can't stand her in pain..."

"Are you sure that she loves you the same way?" Jason asked, wagging his tail softly.

"Of course she does!" I yelled, flapping my wings around madly. "I question your love for me, actually!"

"And why is that?" Jason stepped forward, causing me to flinch.

"B-because...you attacked me." I looked to the ground, which was a bad idea considering what he was going to do next.

"Sometimes it is best to hurt the ones you love." He said bluntly, before hitting me in the face with a paw. Blood poured down my cheek, and I made a little squeak of pain.

"W-why did you do that?" I whimpered.

"That's for escaping." Jason snarled, leaping towards me and smacking me again. "This is for loving that pathetic monkey..."

He then threw me up in the air, caught my flying body in his mouth and started shaking his head wildly. Colours flashed around me as his fangs dug deeper into my stomach. I felt something click in my body, and I knew he would kill me if I remained motionless for much longer. I started focusing on the pain that he was giving me, and slapped him in the face with my wing. The façade attack caused him to spit me out, but he wasn't too hurt.

"You little bitch!" He growled, watching the blood pour from me. "I wish I had never got you with that lesbian monkey." He charged towards me again, the horn on his head shining with sharpness. I closed my eyes and prepared for contact. But it didn't happen. Confused, I opened my eyes and saw Seedeth holding the absol back by the horn on his head.

"Ruffy, what have I told you about talking to strangers?" Seedeth shook her head. I flew out of the way, and Seedeth then jumped on the absol's back. Sweetie and Rick popped out of the bushes, and the two gave the absol a huge grin as Seedeth jumped off the absol's back to land next to me.

"I think its time to put you to bed, young man!" Sweetie giggled cutely, and shook her lower body. Jason turned very red at this remark, and stopped moving for a second to look at the Buneary. After a few seconds, he pounced on the bunny pokemon. Rick retaliated by firing a water gun at Jason's face. Jason wiped his face of water, and looked at us with a dissatisfied look on his face.

"I guess I need some help then." He said, blowing a whistle. Suddenly, Goleta and Tranistf fell out of the trees with a satisfied look on each of their little faces.

"Shit." Seedeth sighed.

The battle began as Seedeth said those words. Goleta lunged at Rick, trying to take him down with the rock type's huge fists. Rick growled, and shot a water gun in the face of the stone pokemon. Goleta growled, and started firing rocks everywhere. One of the rocks hit Seedeth and I, and we forced ourselves into action. Sweetie was currently trying to free herself from the grip of the Ekans, who had wrapped himself around her. Seedeth charged over to the snake pokemon, and started slapping the Ekans with the hand on her tail. She hopped back over to me, and pushed me into Jason. Jason growled, and fired a dark wave of energy my way. The dark thoughts hit my head, telling me how Seedeth was going to leave me, and that all of this was for nothing. The emptiness I felt immobilised me for a few seconds, which was enough for Jason to whack me in the face again. Seedeth growled as she ran over to the dark type pokemon, and struck him in the stomach with a punch from the hand on her tail.

At this point in time, Sweetie and Rick where working against both Goleta and Tranistf, Rick squirting a water gun attack at Goleta and Sweetie attacking using a pink aura to power herself up. I guessed that Sweetie's return attack was based off the love she had for Rick, as she seemed to be tiring herself with the power she was using up. She was panting heavily, covered in sweat, and Rick seemed to notice this by the aroused expression on his face. He fired another water gun at Goleta, forcing her to crash into a tree and fall unconscious, and ran over to help Sweetie. Sweetie gave the Squirtle a kiss, and started attacking the Ekans with her love for Rick again. Tranistf stuck his tongue out at the two pokemon, and started biting Sweetie's body with his fangs. Sweetie gave a little cry of pain, but continued attacking despite the freshly bleeding wound on her arm. Rick didn't take this attack lightly, and attacked back by charging at the Ekans with water that spurted out of his shell propelling him towards the purple coloured pokemon.

Jason hissed at Seedeth and I, and started sending out dark pulses to Seedeth as well. The aipom started crying on the floor as soon as the dark aura touched her, and I felt the anger envelope me like nothing else I had ever felt before. I felt all the hateful energy consume me, and I charged into Jason with all the hate in my body. All the hate towards him and every other person who had failed me. The charge seemed to last forever, and striking him seemed to last just as long. On contact, Jason started getting enveloped by the anger I had felt, and roared in pain as I started attacking him. He was attacking back, sure, and he did seem to be hurting me more than I was hurting him, but it didn't matter-I wanted him gone for making Seedeth cry. Nothing else mattered at this point, I wanted Seedeth to be safe and happy again, and nothing was going to stop me. But, eventually it seemed like too much. I made one final strike with the last of my energy, which caused Jason to topple over onto the floor. I stood over Jason, victorious, before everything turned black.


	23. The spirits need sex too

We woke to the sounds of a violin playing in the distance. I rubbed my head slowly, and looked around. Seedeth was also waking up slowly, along with Rick and Sweetie.

"Rick, I'm so glad you are awake." Sweetie said softly. "Can I...go in your shell for a bit?"

"Sure Sweetie..." Rick yawned, and opened up his shell a little so Sweetie could fit in. She curled up beside the squirtle, and fell asleep.

"I love you Rick." Sweetie sighed, "I may flirt with everyone, but you are the one I truly desire."

"I love you too Sweetie." Rick sighed, "I missed you, and I am so glad I found you again."

I smiled to myself, and looked up to the trees where the violin was playing. On top of a dead tree, with brittle, black branches and brown leaves, sat a small grey creature playing a purple violin.

To describe this creature, I'll give you a little exercise. Picture a grey teddy bear. Replace those round ears with pointy cat ears, and make the top of the head have a bit of fabric flowing out that almost looks like that solid hair you see in cartoons. Give it a zip for a mouth, and glowing red eyes. Draw out the arms so that they look like long sheets of fabric held together by thin limbs, and in contrast make the legs like stubs. Make the tail yellow and star shaped, and you have a banette, one of the most vengeful pokemon I know.

"Such a beautiful instrument." The banette cooed, cuddling the violin before her red eyes became clouded with anger. "And such a torment to my soul!" She then proceeded to smash the small instrument against the tree she was sitting on, causing branches, leaves and bits of wood to fall off violently. She continued screaming even after she had dropped the device, and held her head in her hands with a possessed look on her face.

"Are you ok?" I asked, looking up to the seemingly mad creature. She gave me a huge grin, her zip flying around wildly as she gabbled.

"I'm ok!" She giggled, "Nothing can stop me now! The voices...they tell me...I need to...oh..." She gave a sigh as a pin materialised out of thin air. She grabbed the pin with a giggle, and held it to her arm. "The shadows of the night will not save you now!" She laughed maniacally, as she stuck the pin in her arm. She screamed with both delight and pain, as she now started glowing a dark colour.

"You'd better stay away from her, she is nothing but happy." Rosheith walked up to us while swinging his yellow and black striped tail. "She has gone insane with the loss of a loved one. She curses him day and night!" The orb on his tail shone brightly while he laughed, "I feel sorry for the guy who pissed her off...she has made so many curses, she has lost herself in them."

"Why has she gone nuts?" I asked, looking at the banette as she came all over the tree. I started to wonder if laying curses on the guy she now resented really turned her on as I thought it did.

"Let me explain." Rosheith coughed. "It was a long time ago, while she was a shuppet...when she met a haunter. Nice man, seemed to be good with kids. They met up in secret to have fun...so their relationship was less than stable. One day, when she floated over to meet up with him...she saw someone else with him. Was a young pokemon, younger than her. A duskull...you know what they where like. And well, things where going ok with the two...and the shuppet thought that they where just being friends. But then..."

"What, what happened?" I asked, Seedeth finally opening her eyes and looking over at the mad looking pokemon.

"The haunter...he touched the duskull's pussy." Rosheith stuck his tongue out for a second before snaking it back in again, seeming to lick his teeth in the process. "Duskull didn't want it... but haunter couldn't take no for an answer. Shuppet didn't tell anyone except me about all this, and she evolved out of the hate she held for that haunter. The evolution was at a bad timing, as it messed her brain up. She then started taking all sorts of drugs to block the pain...stardust, ground nuggets...even oddish leaf... and that didn't help matters at all."

"How dare you tell them of my pain, old friend of mine!" The banette screamed, holding her head. "If I wasn't so fond of you I would lay a curse on you here and now!" She shook her head wildly, the teeth of her zipper seeming to become sharper. Rosheith stepped back a little, and held Seedeth up to the pokemon.

"Y-you're a sexual being...you help her!" The amphorus stammered, hiding his face. Seedeth walked up the tree slowly, seeming to think of a plan. The banette screamed, and jumped around wildly.

"How dare you come up to my dead tree, you purple monkey from hell!" She stammered, "I could kill you here and now!"

Seedeth continued climbing up the tree, ignoring the screams of the banette until she reached the branch that the grey pokemon was resting on. She then sat down, and watched the pokemon carefully.

"Careful Seedeth!" I cried at long last, "I really don't want you to get hurt!"

"I won't." She said softly, and looked into the banette's red eyes. "What's your name?"

"I forgot it years ago, names mean nothing to me!" The banette screamed, holding her head again.

"Surely you must have a name." Seedeth cooed, moving a little closer. "Even if you don't, I will call you Vengeance. The name just screams you."

"Do not label me, you monkey from hell!"

"Shhhh...." Seedeth whispered, the hand on her tail stroking the banette's pussy lips. "I know what you want...you want a lover."

"Of course I do!" The banette cried, seeming to enjoy the small amount of pleasure Seedeth was giving her. Jealousy pulsed though my body, but I tried to convince myself that Seedeth was only trying to help the ghost type.

"I'm taken, sorry honey." She whispered, kissing the banette's cheek, "But I could help you find someone who could treat you like this...after I show you what the best can be like." After a few seconds, Seedeth turned to me. "Come up here, Ruffy."

Not wanting to disobey my lover, I flew up to the branch, and landed next to Seedeth. Seedeth gave me a seductive smile, and pointed to the gasping banette.

"Which side?" She asked me.

"Huh?"

"She needs a good fuck. A good fuck requires the both of us, Ruffy dear."

"Right." I looked at the banette shyly, who was now staring into space while muttering to herself. Blood still poured from where the pin stuck into her, and I winced as I remembered her mad moment.

"Top." I said after a few moments of pondering.

Seedeth slipped over to the banette's backside, and stuck one of the fingers on the hand on her tail inside her own pussy. Seedeth seemed to moan a little as she removed her finger, which was now covered in juices.

"I would use one of my toys, Vengeance," She purred, "But I have none with me...I'm sorry. Now just relax."

She then proceeded to plunge her wet finger into the banette's small anus. Vengence seemed to wince a little, not used to this contact, but started moaning a little as Seedeth carefully entered her. Seedeth tried to keep a rhythm going, but her finger would go back into her pussy every now and then just to make sure she was well lubricated. After a few moments of observing this action, I realised that I had to help the banette too. I smiled down on Rick and Sweetie, who where both blissfully sleeping, and at Rosheith, who was looking away with a red face. I looked back at Seedeth, who was looking at me with a flat look, and began my job.

I stuck my beak into the banette's pussy, and gave a sigh as my beak swam in her wonderfully warm juices. I stuck my tongue out of my beak and began lapping up the wondrous liquid that flowed from her soft and untouched opening. I sighed, choking slightly on the fluids that flowed out of her soft and warm body, and continued licking at her small but slightly swelling clit. This pokemon was so fresh, so new. She hadn't been licked this way before, and I could tell by her perfectly sweet and sour taste. She almost tasted like almonds, like I did sometimes, and it made me shudder with pleasure as more seeped down my hungry throat.

I opened my eyes to see how Seedeth was doing. I couldn't see very well, but I knew the aipom was probably thrusting her finger in and out of the ghost type's body. I started wondering how it was possible to fuck a ghost type pokemon in this way, as most ghosts I had heard of where transparent and able to flow through walls and other surfaces. It was lucky for her that she didn't seem to have this ability, as she seemed to scream in the deep pleasure that was drowning her. She gave one last scream, and came all over my face. I was in heaven. I didn't seem to mind that it wasn't Seedeth cumming all over me, just the feeling of a fresh tasting liquid flowing all over me was enough to make me amazingly wet. Seedeth removed her finger slowly, and looked over the the banette, who was now closing her eyes in bliss.

"Should we leave her...or?" I asked, licking as much of the cum off my face as possible.

"No...we need to help her find someone to do this to her for the rest of her life." Seedeth smiled, looking over at the sleeping banette. "She needs someone like you, like I needed someone like you."

"What, am I some form of sexual therapy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That and more," Seedeth muttered softly, licking away the fluids that I couldn't reach. "I love you so much, you know."

"I love you too, Seedeth." I whispered, licking her cheek. "Forever and ever."


	24. Flying away from the one who has hurt

A little later, we watched as Vengeance slowly got up off the branch she was resting on. It was at this time I noticed that she did not need to prop herself up like normal pokemon, she floated up carefully and seemed to rotate so her small stubby feet touched the ground.

"Thank you." She nodded, and looked back to Seedeth, "For a monkey from hell, you are not that bad."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Seedeth grinned, and turned to me. "I am Seedeth, and this is Ruffled." She put her arm around me protectively, "She's mine...as you can tell."

"I have never owned someone before." The banette sighed, "And to be honest, I don't really want to."

"Come on Vengeance!" Seedeth shook her head. "You were crazy before Ruffled and I sexed you! What if you revert back to madness? What if that Haunter gets into your head again?"

"Jorethic..." She whispered. "Such a wonderful ghost type...but he never touched me like he touched that poor young duskull." Her eyes turned red again. "And why was it me he hurt?" She started thrashing around, screaming in pain. "Why...me...what did I do?" Another pin materialised out of thin air.

"Wait!" I cried. The banette looked at me with a blank stare, the pin floating in the air next to her stomach.

"What is it, love bird who feeds off the honey of the monkey from hell?" Vengeance whispered.

"Haven't you cursed him enough?" I looked at the pin, and tried to touch it. My wing passed through the pin, though there was a sharp pain in my wing as I did. I wrenched my wing back, and looked at the banette with a confused look.

"No!" She screamed, "I will not stop till he falls!"

The pin started shaking and moved closer to her stomach. Seedeth then slapped Vengeance's face with an angry growl. The banette looked at the aipom with fear in her eyes, and burst into tears. Seedeth tried to move closer to the ghost type, but she whimpered and floated back a few feet.

"Vengeance..." Seedeth cooed, "You need to calm down. He's gone now."

"Oh but he isn't!" Vengeance held her head. "He haunts my dreams, my life is trying to make him pay for what he did to me...and that poor young duskull of course. Everything reminds me of him."

"When that happened in the aipom tribe I was in..." Seedeth began, "We did a ceremony. We shed the skin of our old life, which was based around the person we wanted to forget, and grew a new life from the basics we had left." Seedeth started stroking the banette's head. "Even bitter sweet distractions need to be eliminated."

"You make it sound as if it is so easy to forget someone who threw your heart away." Vengeance sighed, looking away. Seedeth put the hand on her tail on the banette's shoulder, and gave a sigh.

"It isn't." She said, causing Vengeance's head to turn around. "That's what the ceremony was for. To show that people are on your side..." She gave a sigh, "Nobody came to my ceremony."

"Why?" I asked.

"The aipom tribe was strictly heterosexual." Seedeth bit her lip. "As you can tell, I really didn't fit in there. Then they found out when I started talking about how wonderful it would be to be a male aipom...that's when they turned their back on me. Maybe it was a good thing, I don't need them. I never needed...something so strict. I needed to go out, see the world...and fuck as many pokemon as possible." She coughed. "Obviously, the last dream was given up shortly after the servant business. Even though I get turned on by the screams of others...it hurt me inside." She shook her head. "Anyway, Vengeance. I'd like to let you know that I am on your side with this." She then turned towards Rick, who was still sleeping. "Hey, Rick!" She shouted, holding cupping her hands around her mouth.

Rick got up with a start, causing Sweetie to bump her head against his. This caused the buneary to wake up too, her small eyes looking up to the aipom curiously. Rick also looked up to the shouting aipom with a look that spelled out annoyance.

"What is it?" Rick shouted back, watching as Sweetie slowly climbed out of his shell. The shell looked so small, I was surprised to see that there where no marks on her, except for one around her neck where the shell's opening had been pressing against it. Sweetie gave a small yawn, and waved up to Seedeth with a cheeky look on her face. Jealousy boiled through me again, but I decided to keep calm.

"Do you have my tribal mask?" Seedeth shouted back. Rick gave a sigh and a yawn, and popped into his shell. A few seconds later, he popped out with a strange wooden mask. He threw it like a frisbee over to Seedeth who caught it with her left paw.

The mask looked old and worn, and was the same shape as Seedeth's head, down to the fur on the top of her head. The mask itself looked like a warped aipom head, with pictures of dragon pokemon (such as flyon) on the ears, firing hyper beams at other dragon types as well as a strange pokemon that looked like an aipom with wings and three hands on three spiky tails. The mask itself seemed to have once been painted a bright gold colour, but the pain had worn off with time. Seedeth put the mask on, and started dancing around crazily.

"What's going on up there?" Rick asked, looking up. Seedeth ignored the squirtle, and continued dancing around like a mad thing. After a few minutes she stopped, and turned to face Vengeance.

"Do you wish to be cleansed?" She asked softly. Vengeance nodded slowly as the pin near her vanished with a poof.

"Take my hand." Seedeth motioned to the hand on her tail. The banette took it, and Seedeth pointed her other hands to the grey sky. I looked up too, and saw the strange clouds floating around. I wondered if it was going to rain, and shuddered as my urge to fly away popped up again.

"Look around you." Seedeth said, "The sky is the limit in what a person like you can do." Seedeth then touched the top of Vengeance's head with her left hand. "I'm gonna help you, and so is Ruffled, and Rick and Sweetie down there." She pointed down to the pair, who where happily playing with each other, and by that I mean rolling around in the grass.

"Huh?" Sweetie said, her arms around Rick.

"Are you going to help that poor defenceless, tortured creature?" Seedeth shouted, waving her free hand at Sweetie, "Or are you gonna let her die!" Her hand turned into a fist at the word die.  
"I'll help!" Sweetie giggled and started climbing up the tree. When she eventually reached the banette, she shook Vengeance's hand.

"Hi there, cutie." She giggled, "You're gonna be fine."

"I'll help too, if Sweetie is." Rick was on his back, currently trying to roll back on his feet. After a few seconds of failure, I flew over to him and held my wing out. He grabbed my wing with his right hand, and pulled himself up.

"Thank you." He said, brushing himself down. "Sweetie, next time I'm on top."

Seedeth grinned at this for a few seconds, but turned back to the banette with a serious look on her face. "Let's find some replacements." She said.

"How're we gonna do that?" I asked, flying back up to the branch.

"I think we should have a look around, and find someone that she may fancy." Seedeth said, taking her mask off.

"But who do you like, Vengeance?" I asked, "I love the sweet, soft types...you know...like Seedy here." I poked Seedeth's arm playfully with a wide grin on my beak.

"I'll tell you if I find someone I like." Vengeance said thoughtfully, floating in the air. "Let's go...to the graveyard..."

"Graveyard?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Just follow me." Vengeance sang, and we followed how down the tree and to where this graveyard was.


	25. The graveyard

The graveyard was not bright and colourful like the tribe place had been. For some reason, all I could see in this strange place was black and white, and several shades of grey. The black, dead trees didn't even move, as there seemed to be a lack of wind in the air. These trees looked like a fire had burned them, but they had been left standing with only charcoal left. Vengeance looked around her, frowning at the look of the empty place.

"Where is everyone?" She shook a little. "There used to be loads of pokemon here when I was a shuppet. But now...everything is grey!" Her eyes glowed red for a second as she shouted the word grey, but she seemed to calm down quickly. She gave a sigh, and turned towards us, looking Sweetie and Rick in the eye.

"What's wrong?" Sweetie asked, twitching a little.

"I don't know." Vengeance gave a sigh. "This place used to be covered with purple aura and trees that bore fruit...for ghosts of course. And this place used to be populated with ghost type pokemon...what happened?"

"I don't know, and I don't think anybody else knows." Seedeth said, shaking her head.

"Maybe they are playing some game or something." I laughed nervously, "Why don't we walk around for a bit?"

The rest of the group looked at me for a second, and nodded. And so, we walked through the graveyard. Behind the trees where a whole field of graves, seeming to crumble just at our living presence. Vengeance floated around the graves, summoning bones and dancing with them for a second before placing them back. She floated up to us, and gave us a worried look.

"Something wrong?" I asked, looking into the banette's blue eyes.

"The bones won't dance with me, or put themselves together!" She shook a little and gave a sigh. "Something has gone wrong here. I need to fix this!"

"What is the point of fixing something if it is already fixed?" A familiar voice sounded from behind a grave. Out from behind the grave stepped out the cubone I had encountered so long ago. He still held his bone weapon, which lead me to believe that he had picked it up or made a new one like it, but he had a scar over his face that looked like a giant scratch. He gave a little chuckle, and swaggered up to me.

"Nice to see you again." He grinned, pointing his weapon at me. His eyes then met Seedeth's. "And you owe me blood money!" He growled, pointing his weapon at the aipom. Seedeth growled, but didn't attack him for some reason. The cubone laughed, and turned away.

Vengeance continued looking at the cubone with an odd look in her eyes. "I remember you." She hissed. "You are one of those cubone witch doctors I have seen many a night. You take aura from this place, and use it for your potions." Her eyes glowed red. "You took the spiritual energy out of this place, didn't you?" She then lunged towards him, pins materialising next to every part of her body. I closed my eyes and held Seedeth's hand. I did not want to see another one of Vengeance's cursing attacks.

The cubone laughed, and shook his head. "No, it is not me who has improved this place." He shook his head in a cheeky manner. "A lot of people, including myself, where dependant on this aura mine for years. But there was one guy who ended up storing it all in some big tank...so we don't have to risk our butts fighting off you ghosts anymore."

"Where did the other ghosts go?" Vengeance growled, the pins getting closer to her body.

"To another place with aura...a mountain of some sort..." The cubone pondered, seeming to ignore the fact that the banette was quite pissed off at the moment.

"Useless." Vengeance hissed, and struck herself with a pin. The dark aura around her seemed to vanish as quickly as it appeared, and the cubone gave a chuckle.

"No aura here." He stated, humming to himself. "Curses can't work here with no magical energy."

"You got me there." Vengeance growled, and turned towards us. "Which one of you wants him?"

Rick gave a grin. "We water types know how to deal with these ground types." He chuckled, giving Sweetie a kiss.

Sweetie gave a grin. "Can I help too?" She asked Rick, pulling at his shell. Rick gave a smile and nodded.

Vengeance floated off the cubone to let Rick and Sweetie finish him off. At this moment, however, the cubone jumped up on his feet, and clicked a button on his bone. Blades appeared on the end of the bone, and he gave a little chuckle.

"Come get some." He said, spinning his blade around.

Rick then squirted water all over him, covering himself in a constantly running veil of water. After this, he rammed into the cubone with all his might. The cubone fell backwards, but still was able to hit Rick on the shell with the cubone's blade. It was at this point where Rick hid inside his shell, as the cubone started hitting at him with the bone.

Sweetie responded to this by punching at the brown reptile pokemon while spinning around pretty much like a ballet dancer. A few of these punches caused the cubone to end up spinning around crazily, and it was at the point that Seedeth and I decided to join in.

To help with the confusion, I started attacking with chatter. Chatter is an attack that pretty much consists of me talking about utter non sensual stuff, so I started ranting on about how the whole pokemon world was going through a social crisis. Needless to say, it did leave the pokemon to stare at me stupidly the whole time, but didn't do much else.

Seedeth had a better idea, and started shooting stars out of her tail. This swift attack went everywhere. The stars hit me, Sweetie, Rick, and even Seedeth, only not hitting Vengeance because, as a ghost type, normal type energy seemed to just fly through her with no real consequences. Vengeance gave a sigh, seeming to be unable to battle because of her lack of moves, and looked away. Rick popped out his shell and forced water to rush right into the cubone's stomach. The cubone held his stomach in pain as Sweetie ran over to him and started slapping him with his ears. He shook his head, lay on the ground, and moaned in pain.

"Guys, enough is enough now." Rick said while trying to stand up again. "We beat him."

"Yep, ok then!" Sweetie giggled, and picked Rick up. After this she turned towards the cubone and smiled. "You're so cute, little cubone...its too bad we had to beat your ass like that."

"Being ganged up on...isn't fair." The cubone moaned, blood pouring out of the skull on his head.

"Life isn't fair." Seedeth smirked. "Or I wouldn't be on the run from Jason and The warm place."

"T-the warm place?" The cubone stammered slowly. "They want to kill you? I've hated that place since...well, since you where born!" He got up slowly, only to land against Seedeth's leg. "If only...I had the strength...to get rid of you for them."

Seedeth stepped back a little with a look of disgust. "Just be glad we are letting you live."

"Why are you letting him live?" Vengeance asked, floating up to the cubone with a angry look on her face. "Look what he did to this place!"

"He didn't do this." Seedeth said.

"But, he helped it be like this!" She screamed, "He needs to die for what he has done to the place!"

"If you kill, you are going to their level." I explained, patting her arm. "It's best to leave him to fend for himself."

Vengeance pulled a face for a second. "I hope he dies." She hissed, and floated off behind some trees. We all ran after her, wondering what she was going to do now. We eventually spotted her looking at a grey river with a sad look in her eyes. We all seemed to stare at her mumbling to herself, and Seedeth pushed me over to her to council her. I felt a bit strange being chosen as the councillor, but I flew a few feet away from her and watched her carefully.

"Devio river." She uttered. "That's where I met him."

"Vengeance?" I asked, walking up to her slowly.

"He was such a cute pokemon, floating around and showing me stuff." She continued, seeming to stare into space. "I taught him and he taught me...then we started talking about people we loved. Then we discovered that we where meant to be...but why did it go?" She turned towards me. "He promised he would never leave me like this!"

"Sometimes, things like that die." I said softly. "I knew an absol, called Jason...I loved him for a while, and then moved on."

"I can't move on though." She said.

At this moment, I seemed to turn to auto pilot. My heart started ruling over my head, and I stroked her shoulder softly.

"Open your mouth." I said, looking into her eyes.

"W-why?" She stammered, seeming to notice the change in me.

"I want to kiss you." I heard myself say.

Vengeance opened her mouth slowly, and I slowly placed my beak inside her mouth. She stood there blankly for a second while my tongue massaged hers. This seemed to calm her, and she seemed to collapse around me like a sleeping baby. I gave a sigh, and lay her on the grey grass. Seedeth ran up to me, and slapped me in the face.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She growled, her gemstone eyes seeming to be on fire.

"She needed it." I said blankly. "I'm sorry Seedeth...I didn't think that words would help her."

Seedeth's fiery eyes seemed to die at this moment, and she gave a small smile. "Sign me up for your psychological treatment." She chuckled, giving me a kiss.


	26. The battle of the reptiles

When Vengeance finally woke up, she had a softness in her eyes as she looked over to me. Thankfully, Seedeth didn't seem to notice this, as she was busy looking over to Rick and Sweetie. The squirtle and buneary where playing some form of chasing game, running around and throwing random objects at each other. These objects came out of Rick's shell, and often consisted of pillows and cuddly toys. They finally stopped when they had noticed that Vengeance had woken up, and started pelting her with cuddly toys. The toys seemed to fall through Vengeance's body, but this didn't stop her from giving the two a frosty look.

"I need to summon some of the other ghosts so I can get to know them." Vengeance said calmly, "But I don't know if here is the best place to do so. Where would be safe for a whole mass of pokemon to go?"

"I guess the tribe would be a good place." Seedeth mused, "It already has a great community of pokemon, after all. If you keep calm, I'm sure they will get to like you enough to summon the other ghosts."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I said while twitching my black tail, "This cold greyness is making me depressed, let's get out of here!"

"If we summon the other ghosts, maybe this place won't be so grey." Vengeance sighed, and started floating towards where we had walked from.

We all followed her, me walking while wagging my tail, Seedeth seeming to skip with weird steps that reminded me of a spinda and Rick giving Sweetie a piggyback ride as he stepped through the rough grey grass. It was strange how upbeat our walking was as compared to the depressing scenery. Vengeance seemed to notice this, but only gave me a funny look as she drifted past another dead tree. I gave her a small smile, almost crashing into the tree as I did so. I untangled myself from the black fingers of the dead tree, and ran up to keep up with her.

"What's up?" I panted, trying to keep up with her effortless drifting through the obstacles in the way.

"This is a place for the dead to rest. It should be a place of sadness, but this lack of colour just...makes it a bit too sad, even for me." She looked down, seeming to notice the invisible line between the ghost's haven and the rest of the world.

She walked past this line, seeming to be shocked by the colours rushing to her eyes. I stepped past the line too, and looked at the amazing colours around me. After spending a few hours in just black and white, its amazing to see all the colours of life around me again. Greens flashed before my eyes, making me close my eyes in shock for a few seconds.

"See what I mean?" Vengeance said softly, "Normally the place we have just been too glows a vibrant purple colour...now its grey...like my heart."

"Your heart isn't grey." I replied. "You're just confused...and you need help."

"Will you help me?" She asked, "I know Seedeth said all that stuff, but..."

"I'm on your side here." I said, "Just don't expect any more kisses."

Her face seemed to fall at this. "Oh...ok..." She said, her voice sounding even further away than usual.  
"What's the matter?" I asked, holding onto her arms. Thankfully, my wings did not fall through her body, as that would have ruined the mood. She gave me a lost look, and turned away from me.

"That was my first kiss." She said.

I was quiet for a few seconds, and looked into her eyes. "We can't. I belong to Seedeth. I'm not just her girlfriend...I belong to her."

"Belong?" Vengeance looked confused, "What do you mean? You can't be girlfriend and wife at the same time, right? Or are you fiancées?"

"I'm her servant." I explained, "She knows we are in love, but I am still her property. She stole me, tamed me." I nodded, looking at her. "She hasn't set me free, and I don't know how to make myself free."

"You shouldn't be her property." Vengeance said, looking at me. "That doesn't seem right...or fair."

"I kinda agreed to it." I smiled, "I'm such a lovestruck little fool."

"Why can't you disagree to it then?" Vengeance asked me.

"I'm scared of hurting her." I explained, as I saw my lover finally walking up to us.

"Boy, you guys are fast!" Seedeth laughed, putting her arms around me. I saw a flash of anger and jealousy in Vengeance's eyes for a second or two, but they quickly faded.

"Hey Seedy!" I laughed, putting my wing around her, "Sorry! Its just I wanted to keep up with Vengeance...and she was floating through a lot of stuff...you know."

"Yeah, we were having a little chat." Vengeance said softly, looking at me. "I heard some pretty odd things about you, that's for sure."

"Like what?" Seedeth said sharply, causing a lump to form in my throat.

"You're a master, aren't you?" The banette said with grit in her voice, "You own Ruffled, don't you?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Seedeth said defensively. "I like being in love with those who can't run away."

"Uh, maybe we should get over to the Tribe instead of arguing." Rick suggested as he walked up to us, Sweetie sleeping on his back. "I don't like seeing my friends in fights...even you, Seedeth."

"Quiet, Rick." Seedeth hissed. "This banette is questioning me. I don't like it."

"I'm not questioning you." Vengeance said softly. "I want you to set Ruffled free."

Seedeth growled, and turned to face me. "Never." She said, turning back. "I'm not selling or throwing her away. She is the closest to love I will ever have...and I need her."

"I need her too." Vengeance said softly. "I know you promised that you would help me...but she's been doing a better job so far...you haven't really done anything."

"You love her too." Seedeth mused, seeming to calm down. "How about we find you a mate at the tribe. I need Ruffled, and I had her first."

"Seedeth, why do you make me sound like some toy that you are arguing over?" I sighed, feeling my self worth slip down a little.

"Shut up, Ruffled." Seedeth hissed, "I may love you, but now is not the time."

"See, you're telling her to shut up!" Vengeance sighed, "How about this? We both look for people in the tribe. We all become single for a few days, and then we will find out if Ruffled is loyal to you...or me."

"Vengeance...I don't want to split up with Seedeth, and I don't want a relationship with you." I sighed, looking at Seedeth. "You may treat me like shit, but you love me really. You just have a funny way of showing it." I snuggled up to Seedeth, licking her chest fondly for a few seconds, and snuggling my head into the middle of her chest. I heard a few of her heartbeats before she pulled me away with a small smile.

"Thanks Ruffy." She smiled, seeming to get back to her happy self. "Let's go to the tribe." And all of us, including Rick who had been laying on the ground with Sweetie the whole time, started walking back to the tribe.


	27. Meeting the corrupt master

When we finally reached the mountains of tents, a small crowd of pokemon walked up to us with an odd look on their faces. Rosheith walked up to us, and pulled a face, still wagging his shining tail. Rick and Sweetie exchanged glances, and sped off towards a nearby tent with a mad flush on their faces.

"She shouldn't be here." The ampharos whispered, pointing as Vengeance as if she was a monster. The banette gave a sigh, and turned around, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"She's fine." I stated, patting her back. "She just hates the one she used to love, and needs to find a place in the tribe of happiness. And this is a place for love to grow, after all." I wagged my tail, accidentally brushing it over Vengeance's orange tail.

"Gorashic doesn't need love." A deep voice came from the crowd, "I took it away from her."

The pokemon that floated up seemed to look like a floating purple head, with floating hands with claws on the end. The eyes of the haunter looked at both Seedeth, Vengeance and I with an amused look on his face. The hands moved towards Vengeance, stroking the top of her head teasingly.

"Jorethic..." Vengeance growled, "Nobody shall use that name for me, especially you!"

"A name is a name...Gorie..." The haunter cackled, floating around crazily. "Though...my life hasn't been perfect...and I think you are to blame!" His green eyes lowered, looking into Vengeance's now red ones.

"I curse the ones who deserve it." Vengeance said softly. "You deserve it. You hurt two girls that night...me and that Duskull."

"Oh, her?" The haunter clicked his claw, and a lead appeared, "Would you like to meet her?"

Even Seedeth was shocked by the state of the pokemon who materialised in front of us. The pokemon, like normal duskull, seemed to look like a skull dressed in a strange sort of robe. The robe was ripped in places, and the one red eye that glowed through the right eye socket of the pokemon glowed weakly. Her face seemed to be coated in enough liquid to give her face an odd looking shine, and to add to the horror, all of the duskull's teeth seemed to have been removed, seemingly by force. The pokemon looked at us weakly, and waved at Vengeance with an arm that looked like another scrap of robe.

"Did I tell you to raise your hand?" Jorethic snapped, slapping the pokemon on the head harshly. "You move when I tell you to!"

"Sir, this is against the rules of the warm place." Seedeth growled, "You have to keep them healthy enough to have sex." All of her fists clenched, seeming to be angry despite treating me like this sometimes.

"Fuck the rules." Jorethic said calmly, "I'm sure you of all people would break those rules a couple of times...Seedeth."

"How do you know her name?" I asked, growling a little myself.

"She was one of the top masters...you as a spineless servant should know that." He laughed, patting me on the head.

"Get your hands off my property!" Seedeth cried, slapping his hand away. "I don't want your cum covered hands dirtying her!"

"Someone is possessive." Jorethic shook his body, and then turned to Vengeance. "You are with them losers, I see. We have come down to a new low."

"Don't you dare...insult Ruffled." Vengeance started gathering aura around her body, "You will regret it!"

Pins started materialising out of thin air, poking into the banette's flesh like darts into a dart board. She gave a cry of pain, and fell to the floor, as Jorethic did. I looked over to Vengeance's body worriedly, and picked her up. Seedeth gave me a funny look, and looked at Jorethic with a look of disgust.

"That's someone the Ghostbusters should clear up...he's too nasty for the likes of us." She muttered, kicking his head for good measure. The duskull looked up to us with empty eyes, and then looked back at her master with something that looked like a mix of pity and fear.

"Master is hurt..." She whispered, "I should help..." She continued looking down at him, shivering as Seedeth moved closer.

"He's no master of yours." Seedeth said, trying to take off the duskull's collar. The duskull screamed, and floated away from the aipom.

"He...he will do bad things...he will tell my mum that I have turned into a whore, my daddy that I am on drugs...he'll tell everyone that this is my fault!" She pointed out her pussy, which looked red and swollen. Seedeth shook her head, stroking the duskull's labia thoughfully. The duskull trembled, and shook her head.

"He does that when I sleep." She shivered. "Don't touch me...please...." Tears fell from her eye, and she turned away. "Don't touch me..."

"Please come with me, then." I said softly, "I won't touch you unless you tell me to." The small pokemon looked up to me curiously. "Say," I started, "How old are you?"

"Tw...twelve." The duskull shivered again, "I think...master caught me when I was seven...so I guess I am twelve"

"Twelve..." Seedeth shook her head, "Just having a twelve year old in your servant roster is enough to get you banned from The warm place."

"Come on, let's find a tent to rest in." I said, pointing to a tent nearby. "We cannot just stand here and wait for Jorethic to wake up...he may be more trouble than we need."

"Good idea." Seedeth said, looking at the duskull kindly. "Would you like to come with us, then?"

The duskull looked at us, and nodded shyly. "Please make him go away...I want him to go away."

We both gave the pokemon a small smile. "We will." Seedeth said, "We will."


	28. The death of a grudge

A few hours of rest later, Vengeance's eyes snapped open. She looked around the room, looking at us all with a confused look on her face.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice soft.

"You nearly killed yourself by attacking Jorethic." I explained. "You really need to be careful."

"If that attack didn't kill him, my best attack...would have to do." Vengeance looked at the floor. "But I've never used it before...my father said it's deadly."

"Your father?" Seedeth asked curiously. "What did he teach you?"

"An attack that allows both pokemon to be taken down...killed...it's a self sacrifice move." Vengeance explained, "My father never told me the name of the attack, he just told me never to use it...as both pokemon can be killed in the process."

"It's a last resort attack." I said quietly, "Why would you use it on the likes of him?"

"To end this, and to prevent Duskull from getting hurt." Vengeance looked over to the duskull, and a tear fell down her eye. "Come here, duskull." She said softly. The duskull floated over to Vengeance, and gave her a hug.

"You don't have to do this." Duskull whispered, "You can be my friend, and I will help you beat him."

"I don't want you getting hurt." Vengeance sighed, "You're too young to get messed up in all this...you don't deserve it. You should play with pokemon, learn to be a great battler, live with a trainer who will help you. I have nothing, except a grudge and a person I can't love." She looked at me softly, causing Seedeth to growl a little.

"I want, no, need to help!" Duskull demanded. "You cannot do this alone, and I don't wish you to! I want to kick his butt with you!"

"Such a stubborn little thing, aren't you?" Vengeance laughed a little, "I admire that in a pokemon." She coughed, clearing her throat, and looked over to us all. "Two verses one isn't fair, but I expect him to have a few servants on his side...I guess I'll be needing your help."

The duskull gave Vengeance a look of happiness, and gave her a hug. "I love you." She giggled.

"Aw, you're a cute pokemon too." Vengeance gave a small laugh. "I guess you could be my little sister, of sorts. After we have kicked his butt, I'll look after you, just you and me." She turned to us. "After this is done, you won't be seeing me again." She smiled, "I'll be out of your hair as soon as he falls."

"But why?" I asked, wagging my tail worriedly.

"I have taken up too much of both of your times with this grudge. As soon as it ends, you may travel around again, see the world together, or whatever you used to do before running here."

"We were thinking of staying here." Seedeth smiled, "Travelling a little around the area every now and then...we need to focus on our love...maybe spreading more love around...whatever goes through our mind.  
"I'll go where Duskull wants to go." Vengeance smiled, looking down on the younger pokemon. "We may have an age difference of four years, but I need to look after her."

"Right then, we'd better go find that Haunter before he hurts anyone else." I said, turning to the entrance of the tent. The rest of the pokemon nodded, and we all exited the tent.

Outside the tent floated the purple pokemon himself, giggling his butt off...if he had one. He looked at us with slimy green eyes, and shook his head.

"You never give up, you guys." He said, clicking his claw.

An absol who looked amazingly like Jason floated in front of him. The eyes of the pokemon where sullen, as if the soul of the pokemon was under the influence of the ghost type. The absol gave a growl, and started lunging towards Vengeance. Instead of just standing there with my mouth open, I slammed into the absol's body with my beak. Blood poured from the wound, but the pokemon didn't seem to respond.

"You think you can stop Jason?" Jorethic laughed, moving his claws about, "He is under my control and my power!" The absol charged around, trying to hit Vengeance as she floated away from his attacks. She gave a cry of pain when the absol finally hit her, seeming to be struck with dark type energy. The duskull fell out of her arms, and landed beside her, also groaning in pain.

"Jason!?" I cried, "How do you know his name...how...what did you do to him?"

"I found him sniffing the floor for something." Jorethic laughed, "He was easy to take, as he was filled with anger and guilt. Those emotions are so easy to manipulate."

He then twirled his hand, and Jason started walking over to Vengeance. He twirled his hand again, and Seedeth and I where contained in a box of psychic energy. I tried pecking through the barriers, and Seedeth tried punching through them, but it was no use, we where stuck. We could only watch in horror as Jason opened his big mouth, showing his shiny, pointed fangs. It was then that the duskull floated up to the pokemon, her red eye glowing brightly.

"Don't hurt my friend!" She cried, blowing a wind from her body. The wind was slightly purple in hue, and seemed to cause Jorethic to groan a little with discomfort. Jason's eyes seemed to flicker between his now empty self and his normal self. The absol shook his head, and swiped the duskull down with a paw. She fell back to the floor next to Vengeance, who weakly opened her eyes.

"No..." She cried, an aura forming around her body, "Duskull..."

Her eyes turned red, and she seemed to suddenly prop herself up from the floor. She seemed to make a deep breath as electric energy started to form around her, along with the aura. She exhaled, and the energy spread like water in a flood. The shock wave attack flowed through Jason's body, causing him to scream in pain while his eyes flickered from empty to normal again. The eyes finally faded at their normal state, but Jason's body lay on the floor, seemingly motionless. Jorethic clapped his clawed hands together, and gave a little laugh.

"Well done, but now it is me you face." He grinned, "I've been looking forward to killing you as soon as I found out that you hadn't killed yourself. After all, you where the only one to witness the illegal taming of the duskull over there." He pointed to the fainted duskull on the floor, and gave a laugh. "You are the only one who can lock me up." He gave a grin, "And this is why you must die."

His eyes glowed red as he charged up ghost type energy in his hands. Vengeance retaliated by forming a wall of energy around her as soon as he fired the ball at her. She groaned a little, holding up her protective shield as shadow ball attacks where repeatedly fired at her.

"Something's gotta give." The haunter cackled, charging up more shadow balls, "You can't hide behind your shields forever, emotional or physical."

It was at this point that Vengeance's eyes seemed to light up. She took a deep breath, and removed the shield, quickly moving out of the way of a grey ball of energy after she did. Jorethic gave a little cackle and gave chase, throwing balls of energy after her. Some of these balls hit her, causing her pain as shown by the look on her face, but also seeming to cause a dark aura to form around her body. This continued for a while, until another shadow ball slammed into Vengeance, causing her to fall onto the ground again with a groan. Jorethic floated over, charging another ball.

"Its a shame I didn't tame you." He said calmly, charging another shadow ball, "I would have liked to fuck your pussy till it was sore and cracked."

Vengeance groaned in pain, but the aura around her seemed to suddenly flare up, and she floated up next to him. "I would never be your servant!" She cried.

"I can tame anyone, I was the second best from the warm place!" Jorethic laughed, "And what are you gonna do about it? Kill me?"

"Yes." The aura around Vengence's body seemed to intensify, her eyes glowing white rather than red or blue. The aura also surrounded the shocked looking haunter, who looked around himself in panic.

"What?" He gasped, "Your kind don't learn destiny bond!"

"I am proud of my patient wobbuffet father." Vengeance growled, the aura seeming to darken. "No one on this planet deserves what you did to me or the duskull...but I have something to say."

"And what is that?" The haunter growled, feeling pain from the attack.

"You didn't hurt me." Vengeance started, "Nothing can hurt me." The aura grew so dark that only the two's eyes could be seen. "You didn't hurt me...nothing can stop me now."

Then there was a flash of light, and the screams of two pokemon echoed through the night sky. All that we could see was a blinding light for a few seconds, and then it faded. The duskull we had cared for looked over with a desperate look on her face, floating around the scene, which was just a charred crater.

"No..." Duskull cried, her tears falling on top of what seemed to be the remains of a black toy on the floor. "She's...gone..."

Now that the box around us had faded, I ran over to the duskull, holding her close. What looked like a toy was actually the lifeless body of Vengeance, with the zipper on her mouth opened. Seedeth followed me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"She died for servants everywhere, Ruffy." She said, rubbing my shoulder, "And, seeing this duskull and her actions has moved me. Ruffled, you're free."

"Free?" I asked, looking at the flat remains of Vengeance's body.

"You don't have to be with me anymore." Seedeth looked away from me, her toes seeming to gather up charred dirt. "You can go find a mate. One who will properly love you."

"Seedeth..." I started, looking at the weeping Duskull, "You are a mate who will properly love me. I will teach you how." I grabbed her shoulder with my own wing. "I'm not like the others in your life, I won't leave you." I then put my other wing on the Duskull's back, "I won't leave either of you."


	29. The coaxing of the servant

The next morning, Seedeth and I woke to see Shi's face in our tent. Her face seemed softer that usual but still seemed to hold some firmness. Seedeth rubbed her eyes with a yawn as she looked at the Sneasel with interest.

"You've been gone for a while." Shi hissed softly, "I thought you guys had abandoned me like all the rest of my companions do." She gave a small smile, "But you didn't. That's a first."

"Why would we abandon you?" Seedeth laughed, rubbing the top of my head. "What's the matter, anyway?"

"Well, that umbreon..." She gave an annoyed sigh. "His name is Kron. And he wants to take me for a walk today." She gave a small nod. "We've been hanging out together for a while, but he seems a little too friendly for me." She then coughed, "So, um...how can you tell a person you don't like them, without hurting their feelings?"

"Well, just tell it to him straight." I yawned, rubbing my eyes with a wing. "I thought you didn't care if you hurt anyone, anyway."

"He saved me from that Golem and Ekans...I can't be mean to him." She gave a sigh, scratching her chin with a claw. "I owe him my life."

"Well, just look him in the eye and tell him you respect him as a friend and nothing more." Seedeth smiled, "And if he doesn't like that, give him a quick ice punch!"

Shi narrowed her eyes. "I want to be nice." She hissed.

"Oh, well just give him an icy push then." Seedeth laughed again.

"You're despicable sometimes." Shi frowned, and her head popped out of the tent again.

"Man, what a nice start to the day already!" I yawned, stretching my wings out wide. The duskull who was sleeping in her own little sleeping bag on the floor next to out bed floated up to us with empty eyes.

"Waking up without a master has never felt so...bitter sweet." She said softly, holding what seemed to be black rags. She got out a sewing needle from under her sleeping bag, and started sewing parts of the cloth together.

"What's that you have there?" I asked, wondering where the black cloth had come from.

"Her body..." Duskull told me with a low voice. "Maybe if I sew her back together, she will come back to look after me."

If I had a lip, I would have bitten it by then. I knew that this pokemon, at 12 years old, seemed to have a lower mental maturity than most. This pokemon didn't seem to understand the concept of death. But I didn't have the heart to tell her that the one who saved her from her master would never come back, so I shut my beak and gave Seedeth a knowing nod.

"Ok, but be careful." I said softly, " If strange things start happening, please stop sewing her together."

"But then she wouldn't be whole." Duskull said sadly.

Before I could argue with the pokemon, another pokemon popped his head into our tent. Grimsby smiled at us, his white beard seeming to look like a grin itself.

"Hello there." He said, coughing slightly, "I heard you returned, and just popped in to check on you all."

"Oh, that's good." I smiled, looking at the Honchkrow. "We're all fine...except a friend of ours is now dead, and we are mourning her loss..."

"Was it that pokemon that caused that huge blast of light the other night?" Grimsby asked, "Tickith and I wondered what the hell it was!"

"It was a destiny bond attack." Seedeth sat up, and got off our bed. "The 'I die, you're coming too' sort of attack."

"I didn't know that attack could kill!" Grimsby blinked, looking confused, "Normally, human trainers teach their pokemon not to kill with that attack...didn't this pokemon know how to use her attack properly?"

"She wanted to die." I sighed, looking away. "She did say that he and her must go down together."

"Oh, my." Grimsby sighed, "Oh well, least she died for what she thought was right." He nodded, and looked outside. "Oh, look at the time...I promised Tickith I'd be back..."

"You'd better get going then." Seedeth gave a small smile, "Its not good to anger the one you love."

"Right then!" He laughed, "Why don't you guys go for a walk, its a lovely day out there!"

"We will!" Seedeth said, "We need to collect some food anyway."

"Food?" The duskull looked up.

"Who's this then?" Grimsby looked at the Duskull with a curious look on his face.

"Uh, this is Duskull." I said, "She needs a name, and we need to think of one."

"How about Annitha?" Grimsby suggested, looking over his shoulder, "Um...I must go now." He then left the tent quickly.

"Do you like that name?" I asked, "Annitha?"

"Um, ok." Annitha looked up to me with her red eye. "Master used to call me 'thing'."

"Well, you aren't with your master anymore, so you can be called what you like."

"I like the name that Honchkrow gave me." Annitha floated up to me, dropping the sewn together bits of fabric to give me a hug. "Thank him for me."

"Don't worry, we will." Seedeth said, opening the flap of the tent. "Come on, its time to hunt for some food."

After a few moments of grumbling, I finally went out of the tent with Seedeth by my side. The aipom walked behind our tent and started picking fruit from the trees that where growing behind our tent.

"See, this is why I chose this spot." Seedeth said while chewing on a pecha berry. She paused for a second, and swallowed, "The berries grow at the back of the tents because there's so much fertiliser at the back."

"I really wanted to know about that, Seedeth." I muttered, trying not to think of pokemon doing their business behind our tent. Seedeth made a giggle, and threw me down a mago berry. I caught the pink, crescent shaped berry in my mouth and almost moaned at the amazing sweetness the berry gave me. Seedeth looked down at Annitha, who was staring into space.

"Which berry do you want?" Seedeth asked while hopping in trees and picking up random berries off the branches.

"I don't know...master never fed me berries...only burnt poffin and water." Annitha looked at the floor.

"Hm...I'll choose one that tastes the most ordinary then." Seedeth looked around and picked at a small blue ball shaped berry. She threw the oran berry at Annitha, who seemed to stare at it hungrily with her red eye.

"Well, go on then." I said, walking up to her and picking up the berry. "This is yours to eat."

"Oh...ok...are you sure I can...?" Annitha looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Yes, I am very sure." I shook my head and sat down on the grass so I was at her level. "You can have as much food as you like, ok? And you don't need to ask permission to do things unless it is dangerous." I coughed a little, and looked back at the duskull. "You are not a servant. Not anymore."

"I'll try to remember that." Annitha sniffed. "Thanks." She then popped the berry in her mouth. After a few seconds, her red eye widened, and she gave a happy look.

"This tastes really nice!" She said, floating up to Seedeth and giving her a hug. "Thank you!"

"There's no need to thank me." Seedeth said kindly with a little giggle. "Now, shall we go for that walk?"

"Yay, please!" Annitha laughed, floating around in the air crazily.

"Right, let's be off then!" Seedeth jumped off the tree, and started walking in a random direction with Annitha and I following.


	30. A short walk

And so we all walked into the woods, trying not to step in pokemon dung as we did so. I noticed the trees around me, seeming to wave at us with their branches as we walked past. The leaves of the tree had turned a bright green, which made me wonder what season we where at. Through our travels, I had lost track of how long I had been staying with Seedeth, though it seemed like a long time. Seedeth gave me a curious look, and walked up next to me. Annitha smiled at the two of us, and continued looking at all the twigs on the floor.

"What's the matter, Ruffy?" Seedeth asked me, licking my cheek, "You're staring into space."

"I'm thinking about how long we have been together." I sighed, looking at the duskull pick up a twig and start poking the ground with it.

"There's no need for us to keep track of that." She whispered, her hand brushing against my pussy. I gasped a little, looking at Annitha who was giving me a knowing smile. Sensations flowed through my body as Seedeth continued stroking me fondly.

"If you guys want to be alone, I'll be going for my own walk." She said. "I'll meet you at the tent later."

"T-thank you." I stammered, Seedeth getting a better grip on me before continuing to stroke me fondly.

"No problem." Annitha giggled, "Master used to have sex with people randomly too."

"Randomly?" Seedeth laughed, "This isn't random...I'm just hor..."

"Seedeth, be quiet." I giggled, stroking the top of her head with a wing. The duskull nodded, and floated off into the deeper part of the woods. Finally, I was able to crash to the floor and open my legs wider for Seedeth. The aipom gave a giggle, and shut my legs cheekily.

"Make me beg for it." She whispered, giving me a kiss, "Resistance is sexy."

I stared at her for a few seconds, before getting up and licking her cheek fondly.

"No, but if you want some resistance, I'm afraid you will be the one who's resisting." I giggled, jumping on her and pinning her to the ground.

"No...Ruffy...get off me." Seedeth said in a flat sarcastic voice before giggling. I tried to turn around, so that my face faced her pussy and her face faced mine. "What are you up to, you silly chatot?" She asked me with a muffled voice.

I didn't give an answer, only pausing for a few seconds before plunging my beak into the warm flaps of her pussy. It had been a while since I had done this to her, and this was shown by her scream as soon as I entered her. Worried, I exited her for a second, her juices already dripping off my beak.

"What's wrong?" I asked, licking off some of her cum.

"You feel so good inside me." Her muffled voice replied.

"Well, you better start licking me too, or there'll be no more of that." I laughed, going back into her warm sex.  
This time, Seedeth did lick back, and I moaned as waves of sensations flooded my body. I decided to return the favour by licking the sides of her warm and wet pussy with my tongue. I moved my beak over to where I could feel her clit, and started brushing over it softly. The clit seemed to swell with excitement in my mouth, and I almost started screaming with joy when she located my clit and started returning the favour. We continued to lick over certain parts of each other's pussy, trying not to moan so much that we would get distracted, and hoping that we hadn't distracted the other too much. I felt the waves of passion inside me become stronger, as if my body had built a giant dam over a wall of water that was slowly rising.

I continued licking at Seedeth, hoping that I wouldn't get swallowed by the waves of orgasm before she did. Eventually though, I could not hold back the orgasm much longer, and screamed as I came all over her face. A few seconds after this happened, I got covered by Seedeth's juices after her own muffled scream erupted from her mouth. We rolled off each other, seeming to be too full of the sensations to properly move. We continued looking at each other fondly for a few seconds, panting as if we had both run a marathon.

We where interrupted with a slight cough as Jason limped over to us with a growl. His back left leg seemed to be paralysed, it rested limply on the floor like a wet noodle, not even the claws moving. Another thing that seemed to be different about the absol was the look on his face. It was the darkest stare I had ever seen from the absol. Despite not having blank eyes anymore, the absol may as well have. Dark rings surrounded his eyes, small emerald eyes shining weakly in the darkness of the rest of his eyes. He watched us for a few seconds, and looked away.

"You pair of fuck lopunnys." He said weakly, his voice hoarse and quiet. He turned and limped closer to us, staring at us with dark eyes. "You did this to me."

"Did what?" Seedeth said, licking cum off her face, "All we just did now was make love."

"Not that!" He growled, swiping with a right paw, but missing Seedeth's face. "I got demoted, down to a measly captain."

"Well, why?" I asked.

"Look at me!" He growled, "I'm a liability! Not even my old rescue team, the black horns, want me back...and I was the leader!"

"And since when is your paralysis to do with us?" Seedeth asked, continuing to lick cum off her face fondly.

"You did this!" He screamed, a tear falling down his eye. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been here...then I wouldn't have found that damn haunter!"

Seedeth frowned, "Stop blaming us for your misfortunes." He scowled at her at this. "That haunter was nothing to do with us...the person he wanted is dead now, and so is he. Be thankful you have your body back." She turned her back on the absol, who gave a growl.

"You don't know what its like!" He whined, crawling up to Seedeth, "You don't know what its like to lose everything you hold dear to you!"

"I do, actually." She gave me a serious look. "I did lose everything once."

"What could you possibly lose that is so dear to you?" Jason scowled again.

"My children." Seedeth sighed. "My fertility. My loved one. My house. My tribe. My home." She looked at me. "The one glimmer of hope. The trust of the warm place." She moved her paw around, trying to think of more things. Out of ideas, she said once last thing. "My job. I hired you, remember?"

"That I do." Jason growled, "What a bitter sweet day."

I looked at Seedeth, then at Jason. "You...you where that aipom?" I asked her, gasping for air.

"Yes, I was sweetie." Seedeth giggled, "Oh, but that was fun!"

"Yes, it was." I giggled, "I sort of knew it was you..."

"How many times have you bumped into each other?" Jason asked.

"There was that time in the pelipper post office, when I was working as a manager...that's when I first saw you." Seedeth laughed.

"You touched my butt then!" I frowned, "You dirty little..."

"I did it because you where attractive!" Seedeth giggled, "Then I saw you again when I worked as a team register woman. That's when you..." Seedeth pointed to Jason, "Forced her to have sex with me so you could get a job."

"Well, that was bad of me..." Jason started, "Least I destroyed the tapes, huh?"

"Tapes?" I shouted, "...ew!"

"Hey, I was 15!" Jason laughed, "What do you think I would do, masturbate to it?"

"Oh groudon, no..." Seedeth laughed, falling on the floor.

"Then what happened after that?" I asked, curious as to how Seedeth lost her job.

"I got fired." Seedeth sighed, "The boss caught me blowing another customer...and that was the end of that."

"What was wrong with that?" I scratched my head.

"I was doing it in front of old aged pensioners who wanted something fun to do." Seedeth giggled, "It gave a lot of them heart attacks."

"I remember that being in The beaky post." Jason said, "They took photos and everything."

"Of course!" Seedeth laughed, stroking her pussy, "Nobody can resist the power of sex."

"Right." Jason stated. There was a moment of silence, and after that Jason dragged himself away from us. We watched him limp away towards a lake, where he flopped his tired body in the water with a splash. We looked at each other, and knew that Jason was to be left alone while he was bathing.

"So, what shall we do now?" I asked, looking at Seedeth fondly.

"Let's go back to see how Annitha is doing, ok?" Seedeth suggested, putting her arm around me.

"Let's go." I said, heading towards the tent.


	31. The doll

When we returned, Annitha was looking inside the tent with a worried look on her face. We ran over towards the duskull, who quickly went inside the tent as soon as she saw us.

"What's going on?" I asked, opening the flaps of the tent.

"N-nothing!" Annitha stammered, trying to pick up something off the floor. The room was filled with odd pieces of metal, and on some of the pieces of metal where engraved the words "get out". I looked out of the tent at Seedeth, and let her in the tent too.

The aipom looked at the metal curiously, and looked around the room. The doll that Annitha had been making had moved, over to the chest that held the sex toys. The doll's eyes where red, unlike the blue it once had. The zipper was also closed, and the zip moved back and forth creepily.

"What is going..." Seedeth started before the doll twitched.

"Vengeance was a ghost type." I stated, pointing at the doll, "She left ghost type energy with her corpse. Now its awoken." The doll looked up to me, and nodded.

"You mean, this is her?" Annitha looked at the doll hopefully.

"Not necessarily." I shook my head. "This is just what was left of her energy before she died...it won't remember any of us." The doll nodded.

"But what do we do with it?" Seedeth pulled a face. "Cursed dolls can mean nothing but trouble." The doll looked at us curiously, jumped off the chest and opened it.

"We can't really do anything at the moment." I sighed, "Maybe we need to wait until the energy fades. Then it will die."

"I don't want her to die!" Annitha screamed, "She saved me from master...we where going to be best buddies!"

"She's gone." I sighed, "This doll isn't her."

"Yes it is!" Annitha cried, floating over to the doll and picking it up. "Its her! I know it is!"

"Annitha...please..." I begged, "You're making this harder than it has to be. You have to accept that she is gone..."

"But she isn't, she's here!" Annitha sniffed, "She's telling me its ok...she told me to fix her..."

"The doll is talking to you?" Seedeth gave me a glance. We both knew that something was wrong at this point.

"Yes, she is talking now." Annitha gave us a look. "Can't you hear her?"

"No, we can't." I frowned, looking at Seedeth. "Stay here." I said to Annitha, "We are going to find someone."

"You can't kill her again!" Annitha shed more tears, "Promise me you aren't going to burn the doll or anything."

"I promise." I said, crossing my wings behind my back.

Seedeth and I left the tent, wondering who could help us with such a problem. I looked to the sky, thinking about the ghost type. Normal types such as Seedeth and I could not properly detect ghost type energy, being immune to it. I looked at Seedeth and continued to think. Pokemon energies where best detected by the pokemon strong against the type. I scratched my chin with a wing while I thought who out of our gang could be best at detecting the energy. A light bulb could have appeared above my head the moment the right pokemon came to mind, it was so sudden.

"Seedeth, what about Grimsby?" I smiled, pointing towards Grimsby's tent. "He's a dark type, and will be able to handle that energy wonderfully.

"Good idea, Ruffy." Seedeth sighed, "To be honest...I kinda thought about something else."

"I could tell by that lust filled look on your face." I teased, "What was it about?"

"Uh..." Seedeth blushed, "You. Let's just keep it at that."

I chuckled a little, but my chuckling ended as soon as something was thrown from Grimsby's tent.

"You never do anything for me anymore!" An angry voice sounded, "You're too distant!"

"I need my own time, Tickith." Grimsby argued back, "You can't be with me all the time!"

"Well, if you don't want me with you, why the hell are we mates?" Tickith growled, "I miss you, you know! You're always hanging out with that Rick...is something going on between you two?"

"No, of course not!" Grimsby scoffed, "He's got that Buneary!"

"That's it, I'm out of here." Tickith shouted, "Don't expect me back for a week!" The Noctowl flew out of the tent angrily, sending waves of psychic energy towards the tent. This made the tent wave harshly as if it was in a tornado for a few seconds after he flew off. Grimsby walked out of the tent with a sigh, his bearded chest rising and falling as he did so. We walked over to him, who gave us a forced smile.

"Tickith was being possessive again." Grimsby muttered. I looked at Seedeth who gave me a small nervous sigh.

"We could tell...we could both hear that from our tent over there." Seedeth pointed to the tent, which seemed to be now covered in a grey aura.

"What's going on with your tent, anyway?" Grimsby looked curiously over to the tent.

"Annitha the duskull decided to fix Vengeance." Seedeth sighed, "Causing the ghost type energy to bring semi life back into her corpse."

"Ew, a zombie pokemon." Grimsby muttered, tapping his hat with a wing. "I'll help you, if one of you knocks some sense into Tickith." He gave a sigh, "I don't like it when he is like this."

"It's a deal." Seedeth and I said in unison, and we both shook each of the Honckrow's wings.


	32. Back into the toybox you go

By the time we had reached the tent, the aura was growing so thick that the flaps of the tent seemed to be sealed shut as if stuck together by some sticky substance. We heard giggles of joy from inside the tent, and knew that they would be replaced by tears soon. We looked to Grimsby, who was looking at the flaps of the tent with a quizzical look on his face.

"Ghost type energy is easily shattered by dark type attacks." Grimsby stated, studying the flaps for a few seconds more before holding up a wing. "I'll open this in a second."

His wing started glowing purple, the glow seeming to be a sinister one that brought fear to my heart. Such was the effect of dark type energy, which often caused such pokemon to be shunned and called evil. Grimsby exhaled slowly, and smashed his wing down on the tent door. The entrance to the tent tore apart, showing Annitha dancing with the doll that was cursed with the energy. Grimsby watched the two floating in the air happily for a few seconds before he made a large cough. Annitha's eye seemed to widen as the doll fell to the floor to face the Honchkrow who had disturbed their fun.

"It's time to go." Grimsby said, his whole body glowing purple. "You need to be at peace."

The doll nodded, but Annitha gave a cry and clung onto the doll's legs.

"You can't make her go!" She cried, tears falling down her eye sockets and onto the doll.

"She doesn't belong here." I said quietly, "She needs to be at rest."

"She is at rest here! She's happy!" Annitha snivelled, causing Seedeth to walk up to her and pat her back. "Get off me!" She yelled, causing the aipom to jump back hastily. "I won't let you take her from me! She saved me...from master...and I love her."

"If you loved her, you would let her be happy." Seedeth said quietly, not meeting my eye for some reason. "She needs to go to the afterlife, or she will never be happy."

"But she's happy with me!" Annitha protested, "She's been playing with me!"

The doll looked down at Annitha, and picked the Duskull up. The doll seemed to look into her eye for a few seconds before kissing her on the cheek.

"I thought you where happy with me, I'm sorry." Annitha said to the doll shyly.

The doll nodded its head again, and kissed the other cheek. Annitha grew a little red at this, and made a small whimper.

"You really need to go?" Annitha asked, looking tearfully into the doll's eyes. The doll nodded.

"I see...you'll be in my heart?" Annitha said curiously, "What does that mean?"

The doll turned away from the Duskull with a little shine in its eyes that seemed a little like a tear. Grimsby gulped, but continued his job by touching the doll with his wing. The purple aura around him flowed over to the doll, which seemed to fall over as the aura left it.

"She's gone." Annitha said softly, and floated out of the ripped up tent. I started to run after her, but Seedeth put her hand on my shoulder, and shook her head.

"Now is not the time, Ruffy." Seedeth whispered, "It's best to let her work things out on her own."

I nodded, and looked over to Grimsby, who seemed to be thinking hard.

"Come see me tomorrow..." He said, "I'll find out where Tickith is then, and then you can help me sort him out." He then took to the skies, and left us two alone.

"Just you and me again, huh?" I said gleefully, wrapping my arms around Seedeth.

"You're a little cuddly today, Ruffy." Seedeth grinned, licking my cheek, "Come on, we need to find a new tent!"

We both then went skipping over to the rest of the tents, to find one that we could call our new home.


	33. A dog's drool

The next day I was woken to the cries of Grimsby yet again arguing with Tickith. I groaned, rubbed my head, and looked over to Seedeth, who was still sleeping. Not wanting to wake her up, I tiptoed out of the tent, and looked at the two arguing pokemon with an annoyed stare.

"Its early in the morning." I stated, pointing at the pink sky, with the sun peering over the earth shyly. "What's the matter with you guys now?"

"My dear sweet Grimsby here refuses to let me stay with him while he partakes in the Murkrow and Honchkrow dances!" Tickith hooted, flapping his wings around irritably. "It would be perfect for us two...flying pokemon everywhere, darkness with only the starts and moonlight burning our tired backs, and all the oran berries you can stuff in your face!"

"Look, your kind are not allowed there." Grimsby sighed, "You are not a Murkrow or Honchkrow, are you?"

"No, but why should that matter?" Tickith snapped, "I am your mate, remember!"

"Not anymore." Grimsby snapped back, turning away before he could see the Noctowl's hollow eyes widen. "I am sick of these arguments..."

"G...Grimsby..." He said softly, "I don't mean to argue... I'm sorry."

"It's too late." Grimsby muttered, "Go away."

Tickith looked at me, and pointed at him desperately. I shook my head, and also turned away.

"F-fine then!" The Noctowl stammered, "I'm going, and you won't see me again!" He then flew off, growling to himself.

"I didn't expect that to happen, Grimsby." I said, looking at the brown coloured owl as he flew away. "I wouldn't be able to part from Seedeth."

There was quiet for a few minutes as the blue bird seemed to be staring into space, and then flew away. I nodded, and looked over to my tent. A few minutes passed, and then I decided to go out for a lonely walk. I found a stick off the floor, clumsily tried to hold it with my wing, and started leaving a message on the ground for Seedeth to read.

_Dear Seedy,__  
__I have gone for a walk, don't worry about me.__  
__I'll be back soon.__  
__Love Ruffy._

After that, I gave a big sigh and started walking in the woods. Despite the sun peeking out from below me, I did notice how dark it seemed to be. I gave a sigh and shivered as I walked through the dark woods, wondering why I thought of coming to this place. I looked at the huge black trees, the branches looking like fingers reaching for me. I shivered again as I passed yet another thin and bare tree, and started looking at the grass under my talons instead.

"One foot after another..." I chanted to myself as I passed from one muddy path to another. I saw the shadows of small pokemon scurry around, mainly pokemon such as Ratatta, pokemon that seemed to hunt at both day and night with little naps in between. I started seeing other, bigger shadows, and I started looking behind my shoulder nervously with each step.

After a while of this walk, I started hearing heavy breathing, and a low growl from somewhere I couldn't identify. I look around, seeing the shadow of something that looked about the size of a large dog. You must remember that I am a very small pokemon, bigger than normal chatot, but on the small side still. This made me the opposite to Seedeth, who was taller than me despite being smaller than normal aipom. This big creature snarled again, and seemed to limp over towards me. Fear clutched my heart and I froze in place. My throat went dry and my legs grew stiff, and all I could do was shout a great big...

"Help!" I cried as loud as I could before the creature pounced. As soon as I saw his face, I knew who it was, and then he seemed to know who he was just about to kill. The absol's face softened for a second before he got off me, and padded off a few steps away.

"I'm sorry Ruffy...I thought you where someone else..." He growled softly.

"Ruffy is Seedeth's nickname for me." I said harshly, "Only she is allowed to use it."

"Shut up about Seedeth." Jason growled. "I don't give a shit about your master, and to be honest I wish you would leave her..."

"Why?" I snapped.

"I want to be back with you." He growled, slapping a paw to his face. "I have never seen another pokemon so kind hearted and nice, ok?"

"I'm sure you could find another pokemon, Jason." I sighed, "Plus, you are too big for me...you nearly damaged my pussy the first time you started randomly humping me like some toy on the floor."

"Its not about sex anymore...and anyway, I can satisfy you in other ways." He said, moving his head closer to my pussy.

I got up with a start. "No Jason!" I shouted, "You will not do that to me!"

"Yes I will!" He shouted, using his paws to keep my legs open and pinned to the ground. "If Seedeth was able to break your mind so you would love her, I can do the same fucking thing!"

I screamed as his tongue started stroking across my labia. My screams then turned into moans, despite my struggles I could never fight him off, and as the sensations slowly grew I stopped struggling as I soon realised there was no point. He gave a little chuckle, and started licking across my pussy lips softly and calmly as I tried to make out a scream from my moans. He started making little snuffling noises as he rubbed his nose against my throbbing labia, which made me turn red and shiver with a mix of fright and pleasure. He laughed, and moved his cum covered head to face me.

"Enjoying yourself, miss?" He snarled. "I won't stop until you forget about that stupid aipom of yours..."

A tear fell down my eyes as he licked rougher and harder. He seemed to be trying to make me cum as quickly as possible. Between gasps, I tried reasoning with him, but he wouldn't listen. This reminded me of the time when we first met, where he took me to his bedroom and humped me like a toy on the floor. This thought seemed to bring me over the deep end, and I screamed as I came all over his face. The absol lifted his head, and licked cum off his nose. I covered my face with my wings, which caused him to snarl again.

"What's the matter, don't you love me?" He growled.

"No..." I sniffed, tears still falling down my eyes as I charged an attack based off my new hate of him. "I don't love you...I fucking hate you!" My eyes and wings snapped open when I released the hateful energies out on him. The absol seemed to howl in pain as he slammed into a random tree, leaves falling on top of him as he did so. Before he could get up, I ran in a random direction, crying my eyes out. Soon enough, I bumped into Seedeth, who gave me a worried look as she stroked my head.

"What happened?" She asked, stroking me softly.

"J-Jason...licked me...ate me out..." I quivered, looking into her sapphire eyes, eyes that where now widening as she stopped stroking me.

"He did what?" Her voice turned deep and dark, pushing me away. "Where the fuck is he?"

"I attacked him when I was able to move my legs..." I shook, "Don't hate me...he forced my legs open and..."

"Don't tell me the details, I'm getting him for this." The aipom glared at the now rising sun. "Nobody messes with my Ruffy and gets away with it." She then turned towards me, and kissed me on the cheek. "Go in the river and wash up...I'll come with you if you like."

"Please...I'd love to be with you there." I snuggled up to her, looking into her eyes, "I need you for cuddles, love and protection."

"Aw, you." She rubbed my head against her breasts softly for a few seconds, and looked towards the river which didn't seem too far away. "Let's wash that absol spit off you."


	34. The cleansing

After a short walk, we finally reached the river. I shuddered a little, remembering what I had just been through, which caused Seedeth to look at me with a look of concern on her face.

"Ruffy, are you alright?" She asked, turning towards me and holding my wings in her hands. "You've gone pale."

"It's...still in my mind...Jason...his paws all over me...tongue..." I started freaking out, as the memory of it all finally hit me.

"Oh, Ruffy." Seedeth whimpered, shaking me slightly, "It's alright, its going to be ok..."

"It's not going to be ok." I sniffed, pushing her arms aside while looking at the river in front of us. "All my life I have been pushed away, or used by another person for their personal gain. First the flock I lived in, my mate, then you, then Jason." I started counting all the people who had done this to me on my wing while tears fell down my eyes. "Do you know how that feels?" I stared into her sapphire eyes, "To be used by pretty much everyone you care for?"

"Ruffy..." Seedeth started crying too, "It's all my...this is all my fault." She turned away and curled up into a ball on the grass. "It's all my fucking fault."

"Yes, it is." I sniffed.

"I can't believe..." She shuddered, "I did this to you. I thought it...I thought you...we...would be ok. I thought it was...in the past." She turned towards me with reddened eyes. "I thought I didn't hurt you. But I did...and that hurts more than anything that has happened to me." She breathed in a deep breath, and turned towards the river. "I'd do anything...to erase all the pain I caused you...all the fucking taming." She hit her hand against the floor. "Part of me knew I was doing something wrong...but I kept going, the idea of being the best master..."

"I know that means nothing to you anymore." I said softly, a tear still falling down my eye, "That's why I have forgiven you."

"That's not enough." Seedeth sighed, and turned away from me. "Go have your bath...I'll wait here."

"Seedeth, I would like it more if you joined me." I looked into her saddened eyes. "Lovers do that, you know."

"I'm no lover of yours." Seedeth sighed, "I'm just a bitter sweet poison...and I am killing you. Jason's attack made me realise that."

"Seedeth, look at me." I twitched my tail softly, "You are my lover. After the taming, you have become more and more loving. Love is making sure the other is ok, and look...you did that when you found me running, didn't you?"

"So?" Seedeth continued to look away from me.

"You've also realised the wrongs you have done, and you have stated how sorry you are for them."

"Sorry won't change the pain I have given you." Seedeth spat. "I can't believe it took me this long to realise that."

"Seedeth, you're causing me pain now." I shook my head, "Jason did this to me, not just you! What happened to your sudden desire to kill him for me, huh?"

"I want to fucking kill him for what he did to you." She looked at me again, "I love you too fucking much to care what will happen to me once I dance on his bloodied corpse." Her eyes lit up a little. "I want to do it for you."

"See!" I said, flapping my wings a little, "Now, how about that bath! I need to wash all this spit off me, you know."

"Ok then, let's go in together." Seedeth gave me a weak smile, and led me towards the river.

The river was a great sparkling snake of water that meandered through the endless forest in front of us. The clean grass seemed to sweep back and forth at our feet, causing me to giggle a little considering how ticklish I am there. The grass grew less and less frequent the closer to the river we actually got, and soon Seedeth and I ended up with our paws and talons tracking through chocolate coloured mud. Seedeth gave a sigh as her purple furred toes wriggled in the mud.

"Nothing gets better than this...unless we are near a hot spring of course." She sighed, and gave a small, nervous giggle. I nodded, and jumped into the water.

The water itself was quite cold, cold enough to give me urges to run out of the water screaming my silly head off. However, the desire to get clean was greater than the desire to run around screaming, and I gave a sigh as the water lapped softly around me. Seedeth had chosen a part of the river that ran slowly, and it was slow enough so only a small amount of sediment was being carried by the great force of the water. Seedeth carefully then dipped herself in the water, and shivered as her fur started to stand on end.

"Nothing gets you clean than a cold...bath..." She shivered, giving me a weak smile. She didn't touch me, staying just close enough to keep an eye on me.

"Seedeth, come over here." I whined, "I need you to clean me."

"Just like old times?" She asked, tilting her head a little.

"Any way you wish, Seedeth." I gave a small sigh, and lay back on the water for a few seconds before I remembered Jason pinning me to the floor. A tear fell down my eye as I got back into my upright position, and Seedeth came over to me worriedly.

"Is it Jason again?" She asked, her lip trembling.

"Yes, and I don't know why..." I shook my head, "I mean, with you...I didn't get flashbacks...not like this...maybe every now and then when I was at your house...but..."

"Its because he didn't tame you like I did." She said softly, drawing me close. "Taming is the process of overriding the victim's mind...so that they do not get any negative side effects from being kidnapped and used for sex. You where programmed to be ok with having sex with only me, so Jason's attack still affected you as bad as normal rape would have done." Seedeth exhaled slowly, and brushed a hand against my chest.

"So, taming is a form of sexual brainwashing?" I asked.

"Yes." Seedeth said, continuing to brush my feathers, "Now, hush my little chatot...its bath time." She closed her eyes and brushed her hands against my pussy, feeling the inside of the labia and gently stroking my clit with a finger. I gave a moan, and she opened an eye and shook her head.

"I'm not trying to sexually pleasure you." She informed me with hushed tones, "I'm trying to make sure all the drool is out of you."

I nodded, and tried not to moan as her finger started feeling the inside of my opening. I looked into her eyes as I felt her finger slowly stroke my insides, her face seeming to be filled with concentration. She opened one of her closed eyes and gave me a little smile as her finger exited my pussy. Her hands then turned to my face, slowly stroking the feathers on my face and on the musical note shaped appendage on my head. She made a soft humming noise, almost like a lullaby, and started stroking the ruff around my neck, then my wings, then my chest, and finally my back and tail. She gave my tail the most attention, stroking the strange ball shaped end fondly, and even giving the spike on top a little kiss after she was done. Seedeth then brushed me over one last time, and kissed me gently on the beak.

"Is this how you love someone, Ruffy?" She asked me softly.

"Why...yes, yes it is." I nodded shyly, and looked into her eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt..." A snarling voice startled me, "But I think that it is I who should be doing that to you, not her."

I turned around to see Jason, and screamed in terror as I hid behind Seedeth. Everything about him now scared me; his sharp teeth, the scythe on his head, the sickle shaped tail, even the crimson eyes that shone like diamonds made me want to curl up into a ball. Seedeth gave a small growl, and got out of the water angrily.

"How dare you do what you did to my Ruffy!" She growled, not keeping her eyes off the absol.

"I was taking back what was mine." Jason growled back, flexing his claws. "She was the one that got me out of sentry duty...she's the one who got me here." He shook his head crazily, seeming to be mad with anger, "And I want her back."

"I'll never go back to you, Jason!" I cried, getting out of the water to Join Seedeth's side, "I already told you that I hate you, why isn't that enough?"

"No, it isn't." Jason cried, "Don't you see? Seedeth is the one who hurt you, not me! I'm the one trying to bring you back, to the right side!"

"Right side?" Seedeth rose an eyebrow, "Since when is there a right side to love?"

"The right side is where happy pokemon breed together happily!" Jason seemed to swoon at this, "You can't breed. You're both female."

"So, what's that got to do with anything?" Seedeth growled.

"What I am saying is, Ruffled and I were fine before you meddled with everything!" Jason snapped.

"Fine?" I shook my head, "No. We were not in a relationship, Jason! You had sex with me once, forced me to have sex with Seedeth, recorded it, caused me to run away, and we never saw each other again till just before I found Seedeth again and was kidnapped by her again."

"How can I trust you to know that?" Jason hissed, "You've been brainwashed by her!"

"Enough is enough, Jason." Seedeth growled, "I want you out of here, now. You've done enough!"

"Seedeth, you have such a fire for just another servant of yours." Jason rolled his eyes. "I would fight you right now, but I have no one to help me pick up your knocked out bodies once I am finished with you." He gave a low growl, and limped into the forest as quick as his limp leg would carry him.

Seedeth gave a sigh, "We're not ready either. Come on, let's go back to the tribe...Annitha might be back now."

"I forgot about Annitha!" I cried, shaking myself, "Come on, let's go!"


	35. The gathering of friends

We found Annitha floating around the entrance to our tent with a look of sadness in her eyes. She rushed over to me, and wrapped her arms around my waist. Tears were forming around her eye as she looked at me, which caused my face to fall a little.

"What's the matter, you still missing Vengeance?" I asked, brushing a wing over the top of her head fondly.

"I...I can't help it...you don't know how much she meant to me." She sniffed, continuing to look up to me with a sad eye.

"I know, I know..." I soothed, "Its a bit like how much Seedeth means to me...despite her quirks."

"But Seedeth is alive, and Vengeance..."

"Vengeance is alive in your heart." Seedeth said softly. Annitha nodded her head, and then floated away from me.

"I...I'm sorry about all this..." She shuddered. "How was your little trip anyway, you where gone for a long time."

"Nothing happened." Seedeth butted in before I could tell Annitha the truth. "We ran into a little trouble, but we are going to fix it later." She then gave a sigh, rushed into the tent, and placed the heart symbol at the front.

"What's her problem?" Annitha asked, but I shook my head.

"It's been a long day already." I sighed, and stepped over to the tent.

"What are you doing?" Annitha asked, "That heart means she's doing something dirty."

"Yes." I said, "But as a lover it is my duty to disturb her during sensitive times."

I then quietly opened the tent doors, and finding Seedeth lying on the floor with her legs spread as far as they could go. A finger on the hand on her tail was slowly moving in and out of her pussy, which was causing her legs to tremble with every movement.

"Seedeth, what are you doing?" I asked after a few arousing seconds of watching her pleasure herself. She got up with a shock, opening her closed eyes and biting her lip as she looked at me guiltily.

"After what Jason did to you...I cannot bear to make love to you." She looked away from me. "Its not because of you...its because you are too beautiful...too precious...to be felt by my pussy, my hands, my tongue..." A tear fell from her sapphire eyes. "I love you...and now I properly understand what that means."

"Seedeth..." I sighed, tilting my head to the side, "I am glad you have learned what love is. But...if you are horny...you can take it out on me. That's another side of love."

"I don't..." Seedeth stammered, "Deserve it..."

I suddenly moved up to her, and forced my beak in her mouth. My tongue brushed crazily against hers, and she seemed to moan a little and relaxed her body. I wrapped my wings around her, stroking her breasts fondly for a few seconds, and then parted with her.

"Seedeth," I murmured, "as long as you do it out of love, you deserve to do it to me."

"What you just did," Seedeth blushed, "That was out of love, right?"

"Of course." I whined, "Seedeth, it may be because of the taming...it might not. But either way, I love you. I don't like you feeling bad for me. That breakdown was Jason's doing. Sure, you may have helped bring me to that point...but I forgave you for that ages ago."

"Oh, Ruffy..." Seedeth said, "You are so forgiving, you know that? I've been treating you like my toy for months, and you shrug it off? It just sounds...odd to me."

"I forgive easily." I sighed, "If I feel emotionally inclined to. Jason on the other hand...he didn't do that out of love, he did it out of jealousy."

"I know that...and I want him dead for what he did to you." Seedeth growled, "Let's inform the others on what's happening."

"Yes, that's the Seedeth I know and love!" I pipped, jumping up in the air. "So, who shall we visit first?"

After a few minutes of discussion, we decided to visit Rick and Sweetie first. The two were the closest to us emotionally, and they would be the most likely to help us defeat Jason for once and for all. And so after another few minutes of kisses and cuddles, we then walked over to the tent, which had the heart symbol at the front.

"Oh, Sweetie...stop teasing me..." Rick moaned through the tent.

"Oh come on...you know you love it..." Sweetie replied lustfully.

"No offence Ruffy, but I bet she is a right tease in bed. She's the kinda woman I wanted when I was growing up." Seedeth stated.

"Eh, I dunno. I'd rather get what I want when I need it." I shrugged. "Am I...ok?"

"Of course you are." Seedeth smiled, "You may not be what I want in a woman, but you'll do just as good. Plus, your cuddles are a bonus."

"I've only just started cuddling you!" I argued, poking her tummy.

"Excuse me." Rick's blue head popped out of the tent, "You are disturbing our...session..."

Sweetie's head then popped out under Rick's. "Oh, let them stay..." She licked her lips, "Maybe they can join in if they wish."

"Not now Sweetie." Seedeth coughed, "We need help. Jason raped...ate out Ruffled while she was having a walk. Now we are gonna kick his arse...but we are going to need some help, as he has the PRO on his side and all."

"Jason did that?" Rick gave us a shocked look, "Never knew he had it in him. Ok, we'll help, as long as you let us finish...and stop making a commentary on our...noises."

"It's a deal." Seedeth laughed, and turned to me. "Who should we get next?"

"Grimsby, and Shi will be good members of our team, right?" I said, twitching my tail, "Plus, we need to know what's going on with them."

"Right, let's go." Seedeth said softly, holding my wing.

"Where are you going?" Rosheith ran up to us. "You guys keep vanishing off on your wacky adventures without telling me what's going on!" The orb on his tail flashed lightly, "I keep thinking you have died or something!"

"We're off to get more people to help fight off Jason." I said, "He...he abused me."

"Jason the absol, right?" Rosheith pondered, "But I thought he was a friend of yours...that's what he kept telling me."

"What?" Seedeth shouted, "You have been talking to him?"

"Yeah, he keeps asking me where you go." Rosheith scratched his chin, "He seems to want to meet up with you two...he explained he had some friendly issues to discuss."

"Friendly issues!" Seedeth growled, grabbing Rosheith by the shoulders and slamming him into the side of one of the tents. "You motherfucking ampharos helped cause my beautiful Ruffy to be licked, eaten out and abused by that great dog monster!"

"Hey, I didn't know!" Rosheith cried, sending electrical sparks through his body. "And if you act this rude in the future, I will have to ban you from the Tribe of happiness!"

"Ban me?" Seedeth laughed, "Is that all you can do?" Her face seemed to glow red with anger. "You pretty much gave away our location to a potentially harmful pokemon!"

"Get your paws off me, you stinking ape!" Rosheith yelled, pushing Seedeth's paws away. "Your affairs are your business. How the hell was I supposed to know that that handsome absol was 'evil'?" After this, he walked off, leaving Seedeth looking as if she had been put in an oven for ten minutes.

"Let's go." She hissed, and we both walked over to Shi's tent.


	36. The wait for the bait

Shi gave us a small smile as we both entered the tent. The Umbreon who had saved her life all those weeks ago was in there, resting on the floor as Hunter chased a ball of string with his now strengthened paws. The eevee looked over to Seedeth with love in his young eyes, and ran over to the aipom.

"Mummy Seedeth!" He cried, giving Seedeth a cuddle, "And mummy Ruffled!" He looked over to me, and made barks of happiness.

"We have trouble." Seedeth explained, "Jason attacked Ruffled, and we need to stamp him out before he hurts her again...or anyone else for that matter."

"There have been quite a few attacks going on lately…" The umbreon sighed, "Many pokemon have fallen to something hanging about in the woods…when did Jason attack? This may be something to do with it."

"Just a few hours ago." I shuddered.

"Hm…I did spot some Noctowl a few days ago. He was begging me to kill him, but asked me to say sorry to a fellow named Grimsby."

"That sounds a bit like Tickith." Seedeth stated, shaking her head, "I hope Grimsby is ok…does he even know?"

"I don't know who this Grimsby is, I am afraid." The umbreon sighed.

"I told you, he is the big Honchkrow that often hangs out alone." Shi muttered.

"We are friends of Grimsby." Seedeth said, "I can't believe Tickith is dead."

"Look." The Umbreon said softly. "Maybe we should find out where his body is...bury it and give him some respect. How about it?" He got up softly, and padded out of the tent, the rest of us following.

He sniffed the ground, seeming to be looking for something. He followed a path that only he knew, and we continued to follow him. We soon reached a small river, and beside it was the dead body of Tickith. The pokemon was covered in scratches and bites, and a huge chunk was taken out of the pokemon, making it seem like he was prey rather than someone in the way. I felt sick as I looked at the dried blood on the grassy floor, and Seedeth roughly held my hand as the Umbreon padded up to the body and sniffed it carefully. Shi looked on with a weird look in her eyes, and turned towards us.

"It is said that pokemon that are returned to the water will be brought back to life." Shi said quietly. "If only that were true...a lot of people I know would be still here if that were the case."

"Why did Jason have to kill Tickith?" I said grimly, watching the Umbreon start to dig a hole. "I didn't know he ate pokemon meat...the group he was in fed on meat, but that was only because of how high up they were."

"Some pokemon have to kill to eat, Ruffy." Seedeth said softly, "It's a fact of life. Some pokemon are not designed to eat plants, and so have to face death every day." She looked on grimly as the Umbreon placed the body in the hole. "Death is not to be feared in this wild world."

There was a silence that hung in the air as the soil that the Umbreon had dug up was slowly placed over the body. Shi continued watching the burial with saddened eyes, as if this wasn't the first funeral she had seen. She looked over, and gave a nod, biting her lip.

"You know what?" She said, looking over. "I'm gonna help you with this, for better or worse. I can't have this happen a fith time, I have seen too many pokemon die already in my short lifetime. I may not help out much, but this time...I am going to be on your side with this..."

"We all are gonna help." The Umbreon said, "That Ampharos may have not helped you...but I will. Anything Shi goes with, I go with. I don't care if you love me or not." He looked over to the white pokemon with caring eyes, "And I don't care that your colour contrasts mine...I will be by your side no matter what!"

"No one has ever said that to me and meant it..." Shi said softly, "Except for you, and Seedeth. Thanks." She looked away from the Umbreon, and then looked to the sky. "We need to get ready." She said quietly after a few minutes, "Let's meet near the tribal area, ok?"

We all met up in the middle of the tribal area. A small fire was lit as we all, even Grimsby, decided to work out what to do next.

"We need to work out where Jason is gonna end up next." Rick said, scratching the top of his head.

"He could be anywhere, that's the problem." Shi frowned, "We need a way to bring him to us...we need some bait."

"Are you saying that I should be used as bait?" I gulped, shaking a little as I remembered what Jason had done to me.

"Sounds like a good option." Grimsby said, "I could fly around and make sure that he is seen before he comes near you, and we all could attack him at once. The only one who would be tired would be me, and that is much better than walking around and tiring ourselves just to lose to Jason..."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sweetie giggled, "But we need someone to keep a watch on Ruffled here." She tapped my chest. "We need to keep this cutie safe!"

Seedeth gave a small protective hiss, and put her arm around me. "I'll protect my Ruffy, thank you!"

"Maybe I should join..." Sweetie started, but was quickly interrupted when Rick grabbed her by the scruff of the neck.

"We have to be serious, Sweetie." Rick said calmly, "Ruffled could be in real danger here."

"I'd rather have some guards around...but I know it would put Jason off." I said shakily. "Maybe the guards would hide in some bushes and appear when Jason does?"

"Good plan, Ruffled." Grimsby said. "Shall we go to the woods and set this up, everyone?"

All the pokemon gave a cry of agreement, and I felt my stomach fall flat to the ground. I was going to face Jason again. I felt like I was going to my execution, with every step over the cold mud a step closer to my demise. I knew Jason had a few tricks up his sleeve, and I hoped that our plan could work. If it didn't...I suddenly shuddered. Seedeth turned around, and looked at me worriedly.

"Ruffy, are you ok?" The others gave me worried looks as soon as Seedeth spoke.

"You don't have to do this...just tell us if you feel bad about it." Rick said softly.

"I...I have to do it." I stammered, walking in front of the group. "Its...the only way. I am scared, but I know this is the only way to stamp out Jason for once and for all."

"I admire your bravery." Shi muttered, "Don't worry, we'll get him."

"Now, where should I go?" I squeaked, the nerves getting the better of me.

"Just against that tree over there." Grimsby said, pointing to an old, withered tree in front of me. Behind this tree was a row of bushes that all held oran berries on them. I knew I'd be needing more than those berries to survive this mess.

"Right." I gave a deep breath, and leaned against the tree.

"Don't worry, we'll just be right behind you." Sweetie giggled, and blew me a kiss. I blushed a little, and looked over to the light blue sky, hoping that Jason would appear soon so that my nerves would not get the better of me. The other pokemon gave a cheer, and hid behind the bushes to my rear. I gulped, looked forward, and waited for the absol to arrive.


	37. Fight against the claw

It was strange how Jason and his pokemon minions seemed to arrive from behind the trees, the darkness. Most of them seemed to be pokemon just like him, with eyes seeming to be blank from brainwashing and years of this sort of work. I shuddered as Jason carefully limped up to me, his left leg still trailing behind him.

"Nice day for a walk alone, isn't it?" Jason said calmly, walking around me while licking is lips. "Then again...I sense that you aren't, are you?"

"O-of course I am, Jason...why would I be with people?"

"You silly little chatot...you know I am a canine pokemon!" Jason hissed, walking towards the bush. "I smell squirtle musk, buneary cum...aipom cum...sneasel..." He quivered, "Show yourself!" He yelled to the bush, and the pokemon guarding me popped out.

"So much for a surprise." Shi muttered.

"Oh good, you brought a few friends with you..." Jason walked around, "Least Seedeth's brainwashing didn't make you stupid." The pokemon behind him drew closer, and I came face to face with a giant green mantis pokemon with one of the darkest faces I had ever seen. The scythes on his arms were worn and chipped, but still looked sharp enough to cut flesh. This caused me to panic, and so I screamed as hard as I could.

"Jason, the avian alien is causing me great pain in my ears!" The scyther cried, holding his head with his arms.

"Attack then, number 42...in fact...attack everyone!" Jason cried.

The next thing I knew, floods of pokemon seemed to pop out of nowhere. All I could see behind me other than the scyther was the river of blood that was forming on the ground, and the blurs of battles going on for my cause. The scyther seemed to take advantage of my observations, and rammed into me. I fell to the ground, groaning from the quick attack for a few seconds before getting up again. I flapped my wings and started to fly, something I hadn't done in a long time. I was a bit wobbly at first, which caused him to try and slice at my wings, but I ended up flying in the air to try and avoid him. After a few seconds of watching the small green insect pokemon cursing to himself while he flapped his own tiny wings as hard as he could, I swooped down and tackled him to the ground too. I gave a laugh, only to feel a sharp pain in my back as his blade cut into it. I growled, and started focusing on the hate I had for Jason and smacked the scyther right in the jaw with a wing. I knew that I was no match for this scyther, and I needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Need some help?" A voice came from above as Grimsby descended to the ground. He gave the scyther a grin, and swiped his wings against the scyther's own. The wings of the insect pokemon broke in half as if they were made of paper, and tears formed in the scyther's eyes.

"Is he gonna be...?" I asked.

"Of course." Grimsby said, "Bug type wings are like paper, and grow back faster than grass. Now, we must help the others."

We both flew over to where the Umbreon was battling the a zangoose. The cat like pokemon stood on two legs normally, but this one seemed to be stuck on all fours as he lashed out at the Umbreon. This slash attack caused the umbreon to cry out in pain as he landed on the floor.

"You are one tough customer." The zangoose growled, holding up a sharp clawed paw, "But now its the end for you!"

"That's it, I'm not gonna be a spectator anymore!" Grimsby cried, flying over and pushing the zangoose to the ground. The cat ferret pokemon grinned, the eyes seeming to be made more evil looking by the marks all over her face.

"I eat birdies." She giggled, sticking her claws into Grimsby's throat. The Honchkrow gave a gasp, and fell to the ground.

"What did you do to him?" I cried, "Is he?"

"I hope so...for now it is your turn!" The zangoose cried, leaping at me.

I would have got caught up in that clawed fury if Seedeth hadn't leapt out of nowhere and got in the way. Her body fell against a tree and stayed limp, the zangoose growling in anger and kicking the aipom for good measure.

"You did not do that to Seedeth." I growled.

"She got in the way, and anyway...she's just a stupid aipom." The zangoose muttered, looking at her claws.

"Just an aipom!?" I shouted, charging up my frustration attack, "I'll show you!"

When I finally hit her with a wing, I couldn't see anything but red. I continued attacking her, feeling warm liquids cover my face as I continued slashing and pecking and slapping her with all the rage in my little body. I even continued when her body started getting cold, as I knew that she deserved more than death for what she did to Grimsby and Seedeth. Soon enough, however, my energy left me, and I slumped to the ground. I saw a white figure move up to me slowly, and gave a shudder as everything faded to black.


	38. End of the nightmare

I woke up with a start, my eyes flicking open. I was in a room seeming to be made of metal, with no windows at all. There was a cage in front of me though, and the purple figure looked a lot like...

"No..." I thought to myself, "No...Jason couldn't have won...he..." I tried to get up, but noticed that I was tied down with restraints that looked a lot like brown strips, but seemed a lot stronger. I also noticed that my legs were being held down so that my pussy was in plain sight, and I knew then what Jason had planned. The aipom looked down on me with a crestfallen look on her face. I looked into her eyes, and saw tears forming.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed, just before whoosh noise behind me sounded.

The clinking of claws against metal told me that Jason was right behind me, and I closed my eyes before I could see his face. He seemed to have a partner with him, and there was a pattering of feet that followed him.

"Sir," A small voice sounded, "We need to get these criminals to the PRO as soon as possible, as they appear to have forgotten about them. Communication to the boss has told me that there is no chatot or aipom on the wanted list."

"I've told you before." Jason growled, "This isn't about the PRO anymore." He seemed to make a snort noise, causing a gasp from the other pokemon. "For a slowking, you really aren't that smart."

"I...I'm sorry sir."

"Now, remember. No more words of this to anyone." Jason said, "Understand?"

"But why?"

"This is my business, not the business of the PRO." Jason sighed, "You really are dim."

"Oh, I get it now." The slowking coughed, "Um...my shift is ending...can I go?"

"Yes, but tell the replacement to leave me. I have unfinished business to attend to."

The pattering of feet told me that the slowking had gone. I opened my eyes slowly to see the Absol right in front of me, licking his lips as he looked at my pussy and the suffering aipom in the cage above. His eyes had a strange look to them, a look of madness that frightened me greatly.

"Well Ruffled, I have you at long last!" Jason smiled kindly, "Now, I believe it is time to bring you to the world of good, huh?"

"Jason, you don't understand!" I cried, trying to get out of the restraints, "I love Seedeth because she loves me! I taught her that!"

"Quiet!" Jason shouted, "I don't want to hear your brainwashed rambling!"

He then rested his head on my pussy, his tongue moving across the labia in a soft yet menacing way. I gave a small gasp of surprise, and started wriggling more as he continued licking me, sucking sharply on my clit to bring me closer to cum. Horrible feelings of pleasure ripped through me with every suck, and tears fell down my eyes as I felt the sensations rip through me like a tornado. Seeing my gasps, Jason held down my legs with his paws and licked faster and sucked harder. I screamed, trying to avoid both his crazed look and the look of heartbreak on Seedeth's face. Soon enough, it was too much for me to bear, and I came all over Jason's face while crying a river of tears.

"Jason, what don't you understand?" I cried, looking at Seedeth's hurt eyes, "This isn't love! Love is when you feel safe with the other! I am terrified of you! I don't love you, and never will!"

"More brainwashed talking, I see." Jason snarled, lifting his body up and resting his erect cock just at the opening of my pussy. "I guess I will have to take it to step two."

"No Jason!" I screamed, trying to move away. "This isn't love, why do you only see it as sex? What's wrong with you?"

"I haven't changed." The absol grunted, slowly shoving his cock inside my unwilling pussy, "I've always loved you like this. You are the one who has changed."

Seedeth gave a growl, and shook the walls of her cage. "Get your fucking cock out of my Ruffy!" She shouted, nothing but livid anger in her eyes.

Jason ignored her, and continued moving his cock in and out of me. The feeling was alien to me, the feeling of having something inside me felt wrong and horrible, and more tears fell down my eyes as his cock started rubbing against my already aroused clit. I gave a small yelp as sensations shivered through me again, and looked away from both Jason and Seedeth while trying to get out of my restraints. Blood started pouring from my wings and legs as the rough restraints rubbed against them while I tried to get out, but I continued to resist the restraints. I wanted to get out. I knew that he would cum soon if he continued moving his cock in and out of me. I didn't want him to get that far. Soon enough, though, the sensations became too much. I gave a small whimper as I heard the absol give a long moan. I felt my walls stiffen around his cock, and warm liquid fill my insides. Jason gave a small grin, and fell asleep with his cock still inside me. I went red with tears and embarrassment and I looked into Seedeth's eyes, which were red with rage.

Her paws moved to the cage bars, and she pulled as hard as she could. Her body started glowing pink. I knew from then on that her love for me was driving her to pull the bars apart. After a while had past, two servilely weakened bars fell to the floor. The aipom jumped out of the cage, pulled Jason out of me, and started biting at the restraints.

"I'm sorry, Seedeth." I looked at her focused eyes, and then at my pussy which was still leaking cum, "I should have..."

"You didn't need to do anything." Seedeth growled, ripping apart the main restraint on my right wing. "He did all of that. This was not your fault."

As soon as my last restraint left my limbs, Jason's eyes shot open. He gave me a small grin, and padded towards me.

"How're you doing, lover?" He moved closer to me, but Seedeth gave a growl and he backed off. His eyes turned sharp and angry as soon as he noticed the small aipom. "How did you get out of there?" He growled.

"Out of the love for my sweetheart." Seedeth stated.

"Your sweetheart?" Jason scoffed, "Ruffled, tell her who's right."

"Seedeth is right." I said, standing up, "I love her, and she loves me."

"I don't get it." Jason rubbed his head, "I gave you proper sex, and you still choose her?"

"Love is more than sex, Jason." Seedeth explained, "Ruffy taught me that."

"What else could it contain?" Jason rolled his eyes. "We both remember what The warm place was like, Seedeth."

"The Warm place means nothing." Seedeth snorted, "They are a bunch of liars."

"You must have brainwashed each other with silly ideas." Jason growled.

"Will you quit it with the brainwashing ideas?" I sighed, "This is getting so fucking annoying now."

"Speaking of fucking..." Seedeth clenched her fists, "I am gonna teach you what fighting for your love is all about!"

She leapt towards Jason punching and kicking at the absol while screaming her lungs out. Jason retaliated by smacking at her head with one of his working paws. I stepped in to help, but Seedeth shook her head, telling me that since this was a battle over my wing, I needed to stay out of it. Seedeth gave a scream, and started attacking with the hand on her tail wildly. This was an attack known as double hit, and would normally cause an aipom such as Seedeth to evolve. However, it seemed that this was just being used to attack the absol, and did not cause her to glow. Jason snorted, and surrounded himself with a dark energy, and slammed into Seedeth. The aipom fell to the ground, groaning as Jason stepped towards her.

"Some aipom you are." He laughed, walking around the weakened pokemon, "Can't even evolve to save your life." His paw aimed for her head, and I knew I had to do something.

"Get away from Seedeth!" I cried, starting to focus on my love for Seedeth as I charged into the absol. He fell to the ground with a small bump, and looked over to me with a confused look.

"Why?" He asked, "Why...her?"

"Because she loves me." I stated, holding out a wing for Seedeth to hold onto.

"I love you." Jason cried, looking forlorn.

"No, you don't." I sighed, "I've told you. Sex isn't love. You raped me. That's all you have done to me, ever since you saw me." I looked at Seedeth, "You're right, you haven't changed. Seedeth has, and you need to understand that."

"But...I need you." Jason whined, "My life only started looking up after I met you! Before I met you, I was stuck on mountain patrol for hours on end. You made my dreams of being part of a pokemon rescue team true! I need you to keep that dream sailing!"

"Jason, you don't need me." I shook my head, "Nobody needs me. You just want to use me for your own needs. That's all you have ever done to me, and it was all Seedeth did to me, until not too long ago." I turned to Seedeth and kissed her, our tongues dancing for a few seconds before turning back to Jason. "You need to discover what love really is, and not just the lies you have been brought up with. Only then, will you find someone who truly loves you."

"I...I don't understand." Jason turned away.

"We'll be leaving now, Jason." I said firmly.

"Don't leave me." The absol gave a soft whimper. "I...I didn't mean..."

"You did." Seedeth argued.

The absol remained quiet. I looked into Seedeth's eyes, and looked back at Jason. "Where are the others?"

"Others?"

"We had other friends with us." Seedeth sighed, "A sneasel, umbreon, eevee, squirtle, buneary and Honchkrow."

"Oh, them." Jason muttered, "We left them. We only needed you."

Suddenly, there was a crash as the door was forced open. Shi ran through the door, followed by the umbreon and Hunter, then followed by Rick, Sweetie, and a limping Grimsby.

"See, I knew a small ice punch would get us in." Shi smiled softly, "That's the good thing about living with assholes, you learn little things like this."

"You are so amazing with your skill, you know!" The umbreon pointed out while Hunter skipped behind him.

"Eh, like I said, you learn it by living with assholes." Shi muttered.

"Right, according to the fact that Ruffled, Seedeth and Jason being in there, we have come to the right place." Grimsby panted, holding his neck gingerly.

"But of course, silly!" Sweetie giggled, running over to the absol and suddenly turning serious. "Let go of our friends, right now!" She shouted, her eyes getting red with anger, "Before you taste my fury!"

"They can go." Jason looked to the floor, "I have done enough."

"Wow, we came all this way for nothing, huh?" Rick laughed, his little tail bobbing up and down.

"Hey, we did it to make sure Seedeth and Ruffled are ok." Grimsby replied, still holding his throat. "Its the thought that counts."

"Thanks for coming, guys." Seedeth looked over to everyone, including Rick who gave her a nerved smile. "We need to clean some cum out of Ruffled, but apart from that, we're ok."

"What happened?" Sweetie asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I sighed, "Let's just say I won't be having sex again in a long while." I looked at Seedeth. "I really hope you don't mind."

Seedeth shook her head. "It doesn't matter about me. As long as you are safe, that is orgasmic enough for me."

"That's just what I wanted to hear." I sighed, following the others as they started walking out of the building. For a second I turned to look at the pokemon who had violated me, and turned away before I could see his moping face. I started thinking to myself, wondering why I had once seen Jason and Seedeth as opposites when they were in fact very similar to each other, at least until Seedeth improved herself. My thoughts were soon interrupted by Seedeth's worried tone.

"Ruffy, you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." I sighed, "Just thinking."

"Right, would you like to share your thoughts?" Seedeth kindly took my arm, and we walked together out of the metallic building, and hopefully into a life where we would be more at peace.


End file.
